Un monde dangereux
by saliannas
Summary: Sherlock remarque que John lui cache quelque chose, mais le brillant détective consultant n'arrive pas à trouver ce que c'est. Son colocataire semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à se mouvoir, comme s'il présentait de nombreuses blessures invisibles. Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Un monde dangereux

Rating: M

Genre: Supernatural, drama, romance

Disclaimer: La plupart des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part certains que j'ai complétement inventé.

Note: Voici ma première fanfiction, et pour une première elle risque d'être bien longue. Il faut dire que j'adore cette série, l'ayant vu au moins trois fois. Je ne sais pas encore comment tout cela va se terminer, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour l'écrire. Il est possible qu'il y ait quelques fautes d'orthographes, même si j'ai relu deux fois le chapitre, ne m'en tenez pas rigueur par pitié.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Que s'est-il passé pour qu'on en soit arrivé là ? John est allongé à mes cotés, dans la neige devenue écarlate, les yeux ouverts fixant le vide et le corps couvert de brûlures noires...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

- John ! Je m'ennuie !

- Sherlock, tu viens de résoudre une enquête des plus durs hier soir, ne peux-tu pas prendre une pause, et me laisser me reposer.

Je pris mon violon, et commença à torturer l'instrument. « Sherlock ! J'aimerai pouvoir dormir ! » John monta dans sa chambre d'un air énervé. Ces derniers temps il se reposait beaucoup, et je n'arrivai pas à savoir ce qu'il se passait, bien sûr il y avait des indices : des vêtements troués, brûlés par des substances corrosives ou bien à cause de frottements, sûrement une bagarre, mais il ne semblait pas avoir de nouvelles blessures ce qui était vraiment étrange. J'avais bien essayé de lui demander dans quelle affaire il était impliqué, mais il détournait à chaque fois la conversation, fuyant dans des propos incohérents. Comment était-il possible que je n'arrive pas à trouver ? Avec un peu de distance, je le compris plus tard ... Il dormait de plus en plus, exténué par des actions que je ne connaissais pas, mais ce soir j'en étais sûr il allait sortir, je ne pouvais pas déduire ce qu'il faisait, mais quand bien même je pouvais le découvrir en le suivant …

Un bruit de frein résonna dans la rue, puis la sonnette tinta, Mrs Hudson qui ouvrit. Un bruit de pas familier se fit entendre dans les escaliers … c'était Lestrade. Encore un crime ennuyeux qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre.

- Sherlock, j'aurai besoin de votre aide sur une enquête.

- Ennuyeux...

- Ne dites pas ça. Un homme assassiné et retrouvé dans un parc, les causes de la mort sont dû à un coup porté à la base de la nuque à l'aide d'un objet. Il en a résulté un trou rond, cependant il n'y a eu que très peu de perte de sang autour de la blessure.

- Ennuyeux... quoique, cela pourrait me distraire un peu.

Letrade regarda autour de lui, d'un air hasardeux, je savais ce qu'il cherchait ou plutôt qui.

- Où...

- John est dans sa chambre en train de se reposer.

- Je vois... Il n'est pas très en forme ces temps-ci. Faites attention à lui.

Ah, lui aussi l'avait remarqué, mais il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi, cela se voyait à ses mimiques faciales.

- Humm... le corps est à la morgue, je vais aller le voir. Pourrez-vous m'envoyer l'adresse du lieu du crime et du domicile de la victime, je m'y rendrai ensuite.

Lestrade approuva d'un hochement de tête. Et après avoir enfilé son long manteau, Sherlock s'engouffra dans le froid d'hiver, remontant son col pour se protéger du vent.

Il faut que je termine vite cette affaire, et découvre ce que John me cache...

* * *

><p>Le taxi me déposa devant le bâtiment où se trouvait la morgue, et comme à son habitude Molly m'accueillit dans la pièce avec un grand sourire. Je savais ce qu'elle me voulait, mais ça ne m'intéressais pas. Les sentiments... Je ne voyais pas pourquoi les gens se tracassaient avec de tels sornettes, cela ne les rendaient que plus stupides et méprisables. Je lui demandai de me montrer le corps, elle le découvrit de son drap, me présentant les différentes traces et blessures se trouvant sur le corps.<p>

Un homme de 27 ans, d'après ses mains il travaillait dans un garage, un reste de cambouis était imprimé sur sa paume. Il était plutôt pauvre, et venait récemment de faire une ballade dans une forêt pas très loin de la ville à en juger par ses chaussures. Des feuilles d'érables se trouvaient à l'intérieur, et de la boue recouvrait ses semelles. Soudain, Molly interrompit le fil de mes pensées, me demandant où était John. Encore cette question ! Les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas utiliser leur faible QI pour le deviner.

« Il se repose... Pouvez-vous m'apporter les affaires de la victime ?»

Molly acquiesça, et m'apporta plusieurs sacs plastiques, l'un contenant un vieux téléphone dont il ne devait se servir que pour contacter ses clients, un autre son portefeuille rempli de cartes de fidélité et de quelques pièces et billets. Je pris son portable, le répertoire était presque vide, ne contenant que le numéro de quelques clients et de membres de sa famille, pas de femme, ni d'enfant, il était célibataire depuis longtemps et ne voyait pas beaucoup de monde en dehors de son boulot. Revenons-en au corps, contrairement à d'autres hommes, il ne médisait pas sur sa vie minable au travers de verres d'alcool, non ses jambes étaient musclés et d'après l'état de ses baskets, il devait faire de la course à pied. La blessure à la tête était inquiétante, mais on voyait des traces révélant que cette blessure avait commencé à cicatriser, il n'était sans doute pas mort à cause de celle-là. La raison de la mort devait-en être toute autre. Des traces de griffures parsemaient ses avant-bras, son torse et son cou. Il y avait aussi quelques morceaux de peaux sous ses ongles, blessures défensives ? Quelque chose était bizarre, aucune des blessures sur le corps ne pouvait expliquer sa mort.

« Qu'est ce qu'on révélaient les analyses sanguines ? Je demandai à Molly,

- Rien d'anormal, le taux d'alcoolémie était en dessous du seuil, je ne pense pas qu'il ait bu, et aucune traces de drogues et d'autres stupéfiants dans son sang ».

J'acquiesçai de la tête et sans lever les yeux du corps lui demandais ce qu'avait donné l'autopsie.

« Son foie est en bon état, il ne semblait pas fumer. Il présente quelques hématomes sous-duraux, mais ce n'est pas la cause de la mort, rien d'autre à part ça. Me répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Intéressant ... » Sur ces mots, je sortis de la morgue, regardant mes messages, je souris, John s'était réveillé et me demandait où j'étais passé. Je lui textai: « Affaire, sorti. SH. »

Le froid de l'hiver me gela, il n'allait pas tarder à neiger, quel problème. Je hélai un taxi, me dirigeant vers la scène de crime. « Il faut que je me dépêche si je veux pouvoir intercepter John avant qu'il ne parte ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ou à me mp si vous ne comprenez pas certaines phrases ou événements.

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, j'ai été étonnée d'en recevoir, à peine j'avais mis la fanfic en ligne.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

La scène du crime se passait à la lisière de la forêt, enfin tout cela n'était pas pour le moins sûr. Ne connaissant pas les causes de la mort, il était difficile de savoir si la victime avait été juste jetée là par le criminel, avait expliqué Lestrade lors de sa visite. Sherlock, voyant le lieu, remarqua les différentes traces, divulguant que quelqu'un avait ramper sur le sol, et conduisant à l'endroit précis où l'homme était mort. La victime n'avait donc pas été tuée sur le coup et le lieu du crime était donc plus loin.

Sherlock suivit le chemin qu'avait emprunté l'homme agonisant, inspectant méticuleusement le sol et toutes traces qui auraient pu permettre de savoir si le criminel avait suivit sa victime, et malheureusement ce ne fut le cas. Soit le tueur était très méticuleux, soit il ne l'avait pas suivi, ne craignant pas que son identité soit découverte. Il lui fallut contourné des branches, non brisées par le passage de la victime qui devait se traîner au sol. Au bout d'un trentaine de mètres, il arriva enfin, à l'endroit où tout avait commencé, comme d'habitude la police avait été négligente et n'avait pas bien fouillé les environs. Le lieu était entouré d'arbres formant un cercle, et des traces de terres brûlées recouvrées le sol. Les feuilles mortes, qui normalement auraient dû s'étaler sur tout le sol étaient entassées derrière le cercle que faisait les troncs blancs des édifices naturelles. L'emplacement formé un climat digne des grandes absurdités que lisait de temps à autre John. Sherlock inspecta chaque morceau de bois, de feuilles, de terre, cherchant une explication plausible à ce qui avait pu se passer ici. Qu'est-ce qui avait tué la victime ? Cette question ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête. Le corps était presque intacte, mis à part la blessure à l'arrière de la tête qui avait commencé à guérir, les causes de la mort n'étaient donc pas du à un coup ou une blessure externe. Tout menait à supposer que l'arme était plutôt une sorte de poison. Dans ce cas, il fallait trouver le type de poison, son mode de transmission, et si cela avait été injecté accidentellement ou intentionnellement. Mais Molly n'avait rien trouvé dans ces analyses, le poison devait donc avoir être indécelable dans le sang.

Sherlock avait terminé ses déductions ici, rien n'indiquait qu'il y avait une autre personne ici. le plus intrigant était le lieu et les traces de brûlures au sol qui formaient un pentagramme. Mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien déduire de cela, et le soleil fondait lentement à l'horizon, il devait se dépêcher. Il repartit donc en direction de la ville où il restait encore un endroit à inspecter avant de rentrer voir John. Il sourit à cette idée, ce soir il allait enfin savoir ce que John lui cachait.

* * *

><p>Le taxi se faufilait dans les rues de Londres qui commençaient déjà à s'assombrir laissant place à l'éclairage lumineux des festivités de Noël. Le taxi tourna alors dans un quartier sombre, où aucune fête n'était au rendez-vous. Il s'arrêta dans une rue des plus sinistres, il était aisé de voir que cet homme ne gagnait pas beaucoup avec son travail de mécanicien.<p>

Sherlock descendit du train et se dirigea vers le bâtiment délabré où se trouvait l'appartement de la victime. Il s'agissait d'un immeuble de bon marché datant certainement de quelques années et qui n'avait pas été rénové depuis longtemps. Il fut facile pour lui d'y entrer, la porte étant très abîmée, et les gens peu prudent l'avait laissée entrouverte.

Regardant sur la boîte aux lettres, il chercha le nom du mort, puis grimaça en voyant les escaliers en bois dégradés par le temps et les intempéries. Il monta les étages, les marches grinçaient, la peinture des murs craquelée révélait quelques chutes malencontreuses se répercutant sur les murs et la rambarde menaçait à tout moment de tomber. Sherlock crocheta la sombre porte de la victime et entra dans la pièce encombrée. Plusieurs livres étaient entassés maladroitement sur la table, dont les thèmes étaient des plus étranges, divagations d'auteurs sur l'existence de théories folkloriques. Cependant quelques chose ne collait pas, le nombre de livres, même s'il s'agissait là de lectures vulgaires, était trop important pour un homme vivant dans un tel lieu, et dont le métier n'apportait pas un si grand revenu. Certains de ces livres semblaient même très anciens, et devaient coûter plus de cinquante Livres.

« Que d'inepties ! Comment pouvait-on s'intéresser à ces choses irréalistes. » Sherlock continua de fouiller les différentes pièces, mais rien de particulier n'en ressortait, rien qui pourrait donner quelques indices sur le tueur. Mis à part les livres, cet homme était des plus banales. Il se rendait à son travail en prenant les transports communs, et n'allait jamais très loin pour chercher ses repas.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, John se remettait de sa nuit quelque peu tumultueuse passée à chasser des criminels avec Sherlock. Il sirotait son thé avec quelques gâteaux secs, et jura contre le départ de Sherlock, parti sans lui avoir laissé un mot. Mais avec un peu de chance, ce crime l'occuperait assez longtemps, pour qu'il puisse partir au combat avant que Sherlock ne revienne. Il savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, Sherlock lui poserait la question interdite, mais pour le moment sa fierté faisait qu'il cherchait des indices de ces activités nocturnes. Bien sûr, qu'il avait remarqué l'état de ses vêtements déplorables lorsqu'il revenait de quelques « rendez-vous » ratés, mais aucune explication ne fut donné par John, il savait que s'il mentait, Sherlock le saurait et donc que cela ne servait à rien. Il avait jusque là, fait preuve d'un brillant esprit de déduction, et ça n'allait pas changer. Cependant ces déductions restaient dans la limite de ses connaissances … quelque chose qu'il ignorait exister ne pouvait pas apparaître dans une de ses explications. John l'avait bien remarqué lors de l'affaire de Baskerville, Sherlock avait recherché de suite une explication plausible pour le monde conformiste qui ne croyait pas aux faits excentriques telle que la magie.<p>

Puisque Sherlock n'était pas là, John en profita pour s'informer de sa mission nocturne de ce soir, il envoya un e-mail à ses supérieurs, n'oubliant pas de supprimer ensuite le message envoyé. Sherlock volant souvent son ordinateur, il savait qu'il pourrait fouiller dedans pour trouver des réponses. En attendant le message de retour, John monta dans sa chambre se préparer pour le soir, mettant d'anciens vêtements, de toute façon ils allaient être abîmés dans le combat, et il n'oublia surtout pas de prendre avec lui le bracelet couleur bronze où différents motifs été incrustés, une langue ancienne que les Hommes avaient oublié. Il était indispensable pour son travail. John soupira, encore une fois il allait devoir les affronter, encore une fois il ne savait pas s'il rentrerait. Souvent il pensait à la réaction de Sherlock, celui qui représentait beaucoup pour lui. Comment réagirait-il s'il venait à mourir ? Le pleurerait-il ? Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela maintenant. Le pessimisme le conduirait dans les bras de la mort à coup sûr, et de plus il n'avait plus le temps de se poser d'avantages de questions. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le soleil s'était couché. « Il faut que j'y aille ... » Soupira-t-il, d'un air grave, les yeux fatigués, mais toujours plein de détermination.

* * *

><p>Quand Sherlock sortit de l'appartement, il faisait noir, et les premiers flocons de neige commençaient à tomber. « Il faut que je me dépêche, John ne devrait pas tarder à sortir ». L'homme au long manteau se faufila dans les allées sombres, repartant chez lui avec toutes sortes de pensées obscures, et maudissant la neige qui allait ralentir son retour.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Voilà les aventures de John, de son point de vue**

**Je vous souhaite un joyeux noël à tous, passez de bonnes fêtes.****Je publierai aussi un chapitre pour le nouvel an.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Sherlock n'était pas encore revenu. Cette enquête devait être intéressante pour qu'il ne l'ait pas résolu en quelques minutes, et cela m'arrangeais, je n'allais pas être confronté à son regard hypnotique qui essaierait de déduire, comme à son habitude, où j'allais. Je pris mon manteau, prenant garde à bien cacher le bracelet avec les manches, et je m'apprêtais à sortir du 221B. Elle, elle était toujours là, me suivant où que j'aille et me donnant divers conseils, je les écoutais bien sûr avec attention. Après tout, cet esprit était là pour me guider, et m'aider dans mon travail. Heureusement pour moi, le commun des mortels ne la remarquait pas, elle était là survolant mes épaules ou s'enroulant autour de mon cou comme une écharpe. Le souffle de ses mots sifflait dans mes oreilles, et ses yeux me perçaient tout comme ceux de Sherlock, cependant ceux-ci étaient d'un doré profond qui, à chaque fois que je les regardais, si proche de mon visage, m'aspirer un peu plus chaque fois. Elle avait pris l'habitude de ne pas me parler en présence de Sherlock, cela m'avait étonné au début, mais j'avais vite compris pourquoi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre quoi que ce soit, et avec son esprit aiguisé, il valait mieux prendre le plus de précautions possibles.

Je m'engouffrais dans le froid hivernal, m'apercevant seulement qu'il neigeait. Encore des intempéries qui n'allaient pas faciliter ma mission. Cette neige, je n'en avais que de mauvais souvenirs... Elle aussi ne l'aimait pas, « cela perturbe mes sens » disait-elle, dans un souffle. Je marchais dans le froid, il me fallait aller trouver un passage pour rejoindre la forêt. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, me remémorant le passé lié à cette neige. Un passé tâché de sang, de brûlures, d'effroyables crimes que je ne voulais plus jamais revoir … mais je savais très bien que jamais ce ne serait terminé. Les blessures invisibles sur mon corps se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, si bien que les sortilèges ne faisaient plus grand effet, et lorsque la douleur revenait, je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Sherlock les découvre. Elle me rappela à moi : « Il est là » . Je tourna mon regard dans la direction qu'elle me montrait avec sa tête. Le passage était là au bout d'un cul de sac, une porte que les gens ne voyaient pas, une entrée qui nous emportait sur le champ de bataille. Je m'avançais, récitais quelques mots glissant sur mes lèvres et alors que mes yeux s'illuminèrent, la porte s'ouvrit et un souffle glacial vint m'emporter.

Je me retrouvais encore ici, dans cette forêt sombre au milieu d'arbres devenus blancs. Et encore une fois, j'allais devoir me battre contre ces ombres qui amenaient la mort. Des camarades, étaient déjà là, enfin je les appelais « camarades », mais je dirais plutôt compagnons d'infortune. Je ne connaissais pas grand chose d'eux, et il valait mieux qu'il en reste ainsi. On était tous là pour la même chose, portant des vêtements déchirés et, ou brûlés. Certains avaient des blessures, preuve que les sorts de soin ne pouvaient plus les guérir ou qu'ils n'avaient plus la force ou la volonté de les dissimuler par des sorts. On était là pour empêcher l'invasion, et on savait tous que certains d'entre nous ne rentreraient pas chez eux. Je connaissais à peine leur nom, voulant déjà oublier ces visages que je ne reverrais plus pour certains.

On était une vingtaine, et ce nombre ne cessait de diminuer à chaque mission. « Pourquoi nous ? » J'avais déjà cesser de me poser cette question il y a longtemps, car après tout aucune réponse n'aurait pu me soulager. « Ils arrivent » me dit-elle sifflant dans mon oreille à nouveau. Je récitais alors quelques sortilèges, qui m'assureraient protection contre le poison mortel que le souffle des ombres émettait. Pour empêcher l'invasion, il allait falloir trouver le lieu d'où elles émergeaient, ce lieu noir facilement reconnaissable, on le sentait dans nos os, un froid glacial nous envahissait et amenait en nous tristesse et peur à chaque pas que l'on faisait.

On se sépara en plusieurs groupes, partant dans différentes directions, la neige commençait à s'accumuler, nous ralentissant. Je m'aventurai ainsi vers l'Est, avec trois compagnons d'infortune, marchant d'un pas prudent. Des ombres se situaient un peu partout dans la forêt, un groupe se chargeait de trouver la source, et les autres devaient éliminer les intrus qui s'étaient éparpillés dans la forêt à la recherche de proies potentielles. Ils investissaient les corps, et malheureusement, les pauvres cibles décédaient du poison mortel et laissaient place à cette entité. Ces victimes étaient souvent des animaux, se trouvant là sur leur chemin, et dans de rares cas, il s'agissait d'humains perdus dans les bois. Mes membres tremblaient, de peur et d'excitation, marchant dans cette forêt sombre, avec tout mes sens en éveil.

* * *

><p>Difficile de repérer les ombres dans la nuit, elles se dissimulaient parmi le bois mort et les troncs d'arbres, mais nos familiers esprits arrivaient à détecter leur présence et nous indiquaient la direction à suivre. « Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous attaquer, je les sens qui se rapprochent de plus en plus, nous entourant. » J'acquiesçais en signe de compréhension, et fit un signe aux autres de la manœuvre à appliquer. L'un se chargerait de la défense, tandis que moi et un autre homme s'occuperaient de l'attaque. Ils étaient cinq, cinq animaux infectés, leurs poils redressés et les dents menaçantes, ils se tenaient à quelques mètres de nous, s'apprêtant à bondir à tout moment. Un souffle de mort s'échappait de leur gueule entrouverte, ils nous fixaient de leurs yeux lumineux, marchant en cercle autour de nous, les oreilles à l'affût, guettant la moindre faille.<p>

Alors que le silence était de garde, l'homme à mes cotés marcha sur une branche et le craquement de celle-ci donna le signal de l'attaque. Tous en même temps, ils nous sautèrent dessus, les griffes sorties en avant, les babines retroussées découvrant les crocs blancs qui luisaient sous la lumière de la lune. Deux retombèrent de suite, ayant subis nos sorts de plein fouet, l'un brûlé par un feu bleu formulé par mes soins, quant à l'autre il se retrouva frappé par un éclair délivré par le second assaillant. Les trois autres créatures foncèrent sur nous, et percutèrent une barrière magique qui les fit reculer de quelques mètres, un peu sonnés. Puis, sans ménagement, des sortilèges les frappèrent et ils s'effondrèrent au sol, les yeux vides, la gueule béante laissant tomber une langue rouge sang. Les corps brûlèrent lentement devant nous, l'odeur de la chair calcinée se répandant peu à peu dans l'air, devenant désormais nauséabonde. Le feu ne laissa aucune trace des corps, comme si ceux-ci n'avaient jamais existé, seule l'effluve toujours présente nous rappelait l'exactitude de la situation.

Laissant ce désastreux spectacle, nous repartions à la recherche des autres intrus. Des cris résonnaient dans la forêt, les glapissements d'animaux divers meurtris par les ombres, décimés ensuite par des sorciers, et au loin, des hurlements stridents qui nous faisaient trembler. Nous savions que l'un des nôtres avait été blessé ou bien été désormais mort. Encore quelques pas, encore quelques tueries, encore quelques heures … et je rentrerais chez moi, retrouvant Sherlock, qui encore sur une enquête, me fixerait essayant de déduire ma nuit passée. On ne tarda pas à repérer, quelques mètres plus loin, de nouvelles victimes à faire. Sauf que cette fois-ci, cela n'allait pas être aussi simple … il s'agissait d'ombres de classe A, beaucoup plus puissantes que les précédentes, elles dirigeaient d'autres individus de classes inférieures et se dressaient devant nous tel un mur de pierre volcanique. Noir comme le charbon, informes créatures que la nuit embrassait, que le sol soutenait. L'odeur asphyxiante de leur souffle, faisait tomber les aiguilles des pins, faisait tourbillonner les feuilles mortes enneigées, créant une brume noire qui s'épaississait peu à peu. Un froid glacial venant du Nord s'ajoutait à celui de l'hiver, mes mains se contractèrent faisant craquer quelques uns de mes doigts, cela s'annonçait mal, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux que nous, et nous ne pouvions pas demander de l'aide, quel aide de toute façon ? Nous étions tous dans la même situation, les agonies, les pleurs résonnaient à travers les arbres. Le corps de mon familier, s'enroula autour de mon cou, ses écailles me donnant quelques frissons, elle savait que la situation était funeste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le paysage avait changé, couvert désormais de cendres, et de corps brûlants encore dans la neige colorée de notre sang écarlate. Les ombres alpha avaient d'abord envoyé leurs sbires nous attaquer, ils étaient trop nombreux, nous encerclant, s'élançant par vagues sur nous, tels des fauves affamés, ils essayaient de nous dévorer. Quelques sortilèges s'échappèrent de nos lèvres vacillantes, mais cela fut loin d'être suffisant pour venir à bout de cette armée de silhouettes obscures. Je tombais à terre, sur la litière couverte de boue qu'avait fait la neige en se mélangeant avec la terre. Mon bras gauche me faisait terriblement souffrir, je voyais avec frayeur qu'une profonde coupure zigzaguée sur celui-ci, mais il ne fallait pas que je m'attarde dessus, je me devais de me relever, comme le crier si bien mes compagnons. Et c'est ce que je fis quelques secondes plus tard, lançant ensuite un sort de défense empêchant une autre de ces saletés de m'approcher d'avantage. J'arrêtai du mieux que je pus, avec un morceau de tissu déchiré, l'écoulement de mon fluide vital, qui recouvrait désormais le sol, de tâches rouges sombres et se dissolvait en tombant dans la boue. Et je me remis à abattre les adversaires en face de moi, le dos positionné contre ceux de mes alliés, m'assurant un semblant de réconfort. Je n'étais pas le seul en mauvaise position.

Au bout d'une heure, tous les sbires brûlaient, se transformaient en cendres, et un des trois alphas était déjà bien abîmé. Tapis sur le sol, il nous jaugeait et recouvrait quelques forces avant de se lancer dans une ultime attaque. Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas, puisqu'un éclair le pourfendit et dans un hurlement d'agonie, il se désintégra. Un autre groupe était venu nous aider, ils avaient entendu notre combat, nous demandant si nous allions bien, ils accoururent vers nous. L'un d'entre eux lança un sort de projection, lorsqu'il vit les deux ombres restantes se précipitaient vers nous, les envoyant quelques mètres plus loin frapper le tronc dur des arbres. Je poussais un souffle de soulagement, et tombais soudainement au sol. La perte de sang et l'épuisement des attaques continuelles des sbires avaient eu raison de moi, ma vision se troublaient, des voix retentissaient autour de moi, puis ce fut le trou noir...

* * *

><p>Un peu de suspens ne fait jamais de mal,...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Voilà un nouveau chapitre, pour ce qui se demande s'il y a réellement une romance entre Sherlock et John dans la fanfiction, la réponse est oui, mais elle risque de mettre du temps à se développer.

Merci pour les reviews, ça me motive. La fanfiction devrait faire plus de 20 000 mots, et j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Jill<strong>

Mon corps me faisait douloureusement souffrir, mon esprit essayant tant bien que mal de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, les souvenirs me revinrent doucement … l'armée d'ombres … l'attaque des alphas … mon avant-bras ensanglanté … il allait falloir que je soigne cette blessure avant qu'elle ne s'infecte, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. J'entendis les crissements d'un feu de bois, et ouvrant mes yeux, j'aperçus des flammes rouges dansaient devant moi. « Ah, tu es réveillé ! » dit une voix grave inconnue.

Je me relevais avec difficulté m'appuyant sur ma main droite, je regardais mon bras blessé, la trace d'une cicatrice rectiligne imprégnait ma peau.

« Je l'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pus, mais je suis pas très doué avec les sorts de soin.

- Merci ». Dis-je, en le regardant dans les yeux.

C'était un homme blond âgé d'une trentaine d'années, avec un accent Irlandais. Son familier était d'une couleur verte émeraude tout comme la couleur des yeux de son maître. Il avait le corps d'un loup, et la tête d'un aigle. D'une taille bien supérieur à mon familier, il devait faire environ un mètre. Il était plutôt rare d'avoir des familiers de cette proportion, la majorité ne dépassait pas une trentaine de centimètres, tout comme le mien. Je détourna le regard de la bête pour reposer mes yeux sur l'homme au sourire tendre.

« Où suis-je ? Lui demandais-je.

- Chez moi, à Londres dans le district d'Ealing » Me répondit-il avec un sourire. « Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, tu t'es évanoui tout d'un coup ! Je t'ai porté jusqu'à chez moi après avoir soigné tes blessures. »

Je balayais des yeux la pièce, style ancien, ce qui faisait un surprenant contraste avec les photographies de paysages accrochées partout dans l'appartement. Je regardais ensuite l'horloge qui indiquait que j'avais passé la matinée à dormir, le soleil commençait à se lever formant un dégradé de couleurs chaudes derrière les lotissements de la ville. Je me demandais si Sherlock s'inquiétait de mon absence, lui qui s'attribuait le terme de sociopathe, pour s'éloigner de toutes relations affectives. Après l'avoir côtoyé pendant quelques temps, je m'étais aperçu que ces mots ne collaient pas toujours à ses actions.

« Tu es attendu quelque part ? »

Sa question me sortit de mes pensées sur Sherlock.

« Oui, il va falloir que je rentre … quelqu'un m'attend. » Lui répondis-je avec un sourire qu'il me retourna. Et, il me demanda par la suite en montrant la cicatrice à mon bras

- Il ou elle sait ? Je fis un non de la tête, puis fixant ma cicatrice, je mis ma main par dessus, et récita une formule, mes yeux brillant un instant d'une couleur dorée surnaturelle, puis la cicatrice disparut.

- Un sort d'invisibilité … combien de blessures caches-tu ainsi ?

- Autant qu'il faut pour ne pas qu'il déduise ce qu'il se passe.

Il m'inspecta des pieds à la tête, essayant de déduire combien de blessures parsemaient mon corps, ses yeux me rappelant ceux de Sherlock lorsqu'il cherchait à résoudre un crime.

- Tu devrais arrêter les combats, tu es bien trop abîmé comme ça, si tu continu ainsi tu mourra, en es-tu conscient ?

- Je suis un soldat. Jamais, je n'arrêterais. Et puis, on est déjà si peu, si chacun devait s'arrêter pour quelques cicatrices, il n'y aurait plus personne pour les combattre. »

Il acquiesça de la tête, en signe de compréhension, mais dans son regard on voyait bien qu'il n'approuvait pas. Que ce soit le fait que je continus à combattre ou le fait de ne pas en parler aux personnes qui étaient à mes cotés. Les choses étaient durs dans ce milieu, et comment pouvais-t-on expliquer à quelqu'un ces choses surréalistes, que le monde qu'il croyait connaître était plus fourbe et tordu qu'il ne l'imaginait ?

Soudainement, un grognement de mon estomac retentit, interrompant le silence désagréable que les questions-réponses avaient amené. L'homme, qui était assis à mes cotés, ria, puis se leva et partit dans la pièce à coté, ouvrant un placard et sortant un paquet de biscottes.

« Je m'appelle Jill et toi ?

- John. Lui répondis-je nonchalamment. Il me sourit avant de relancer la conversation.

- Viens manger quelque chose ou ton petit copain va vraiment s'inquiéter pour toi, si tu rentres avec le ventre creux à cette heure du matin.

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami et je ne suis pas gay !

- Tu sais ça ne me dérange pas. Me répondit-il avec un petit ricanement. »

Cela me rappelait les premières conversations avec Sherlock chez Angelo, pourquoi tout le monde pensait-il qu'on était ensemble ? Je balayais ces pensées de mon esprit et me levais avant que mon estomac ne recommence ses protestations.

Arrivé à table, je vis qu'il avait sorti une confiture de fraise pour agrémenter les biscottes, et que du thé était en train de bouillir.

« Elle s'inquiète pour toi, tu le sais ? »

Je m'interrogeais et suivi son regard qui se dirigeait sur la forme allongée sur mes épaules, elle était endormie, le corps pendant de chaque coté de mon cou et ses ailes rouges comme le soleil couchant, étaient étalées sur mon épaule gauche, l'une partant dans mon dos, tandis que l'autre venait me chatouiller la gorge. Je caressai ses écailles, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me voyait dans cet état, elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de me défendre, lorsque j'étais en mauvaise posture, malgré sa petite taille. Il arrivait souvent que les familiers se comportent comme des parents avec leur propriétaire, ce qui était le cas avec elle, s'inquiétant tout le temps pour moi, elle avait même désapprouvé ma colocation avec Sherlock, m'avertissant qu'il pourrait être dangereux de s'impliquer avec lui. Ce qui s'était bien avéré vrai, au vu des incidents que nous avions eu. Je me rappelais encore la bombe attachée à mon torse, et dont je ne pouvais me défaire, avec Moriarty et Sherlock sous les yeux. Je lui étais reconnaissant de se soucier de mon bien être, mais ma relation avec Sherlock m'apportait plus que ce qu'elle menaçait de me prendre, un espoir, une motivation de continuer à vivre dans ce monde fou.

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension, et commençai à manger les biscottes que j'avais tartinées au préalable. Je relevai la tête, lorsque mon soigneur s'assit en face de moi, après nous avoir servi du thé. Il ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de visites, malgré l'allure dragueur qu'il dégageait. Sa chemise laissait transparaître des muscles bien formés par les batailles. Je sursautai lorsqu'il me demanda à quoi je pensais. Je n'avais pas remarqué que cela faisait un moment que je le dévisageai. Je rougissais d'embarras à sa question, m'excusant de mon attitude. Il ricana encore, toujours souriant, il se dégageait de lui une impression chaleureuse qui donnait envie de confesser tout ses secrets. Je sentis tout à coup une pression sur ma jambe, je regardai aussitôt à mes pieds où se trouvait l'étrange familier de Jill. « Il veut que tu le caresses » dit-il me fixant de son regard vert. Je contemplai la créature, son dos et sa queue étaient recouverts de plumes, tandis que de la fourrure bleue-verte recouvrait ses pattes. Je caressai ensuite le familier, qui ronronna comme un chat au contact de mes mains. « Il t'aime bien ! » me dit Jill, sa tasse de thé à la main. Je souris à sa remarque. L'ambiance de l'appartement me détendait, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, je me reposais sereinement du combat de la veille.

Après avoir fini mon repas, je sortis mon portable d'une de mes poches, j'avais éteins celui-ci avant de partir de l'appartement, après tout un moment de distraction pendant un combat pouvait avoir des conséquences mortelles. En le rallumant, celui-ci ne cessa de sonner en réponse aux messages que je recevais, tous de Sherlock bien sûr. L'un demandant d'acheter du lait sur le chemin du retour, pour encore une de ces foutus expériences, une autre concernant l'enquête qu'il menait, et le reste ne montraient pas non plus, un réel besoin de savoir où j'étais ou bien encore son inquiétude de ne pas le savoir. Mais je souris en voyant le nombre de ceux-ci, en murmurant : « après tout pas si sociopathe que ça ». Et Jill me refit la remarque: « Ton petit ami ? ». Cette fois-ci, je ne démentis pas ses propos, il s'était déjà fait ses propres idées et vu le type, il ne servait à rien de l'en dissuader.

« Il a besoin de moi. Je dois y aller,... merci pour le repas » et sur ces mots, je me levais allant chercher mon manteau sur le portique, et je l'enfilai non sans difficulté à cause des bleus et autres blessures invisibles qui recouvraient mon corps entier. Mais, même si je fis mine de ne pas en souffrir, Jill le remarqua, m'adressant un air compatissant. Et, il ajouta : « Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, vient me rendre visite. Tu as l'air d'un chic type, alors fais attention à toi »

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, son familier, juste derrière moi, nous suivant. Il me donna ensuite la direction à suivre pour arriver dans une rue où je pourrai trouver un taxi et je l'en remerciai, lui serrant la main en guise d'au revoir. Je partis donc retrouver celui qui me donnait l'envie de continuer à vivre dans ce monde douloureux et amer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **Bonne année 2015!

Du point de vue de Sherlock, les événements mystérieux se multiplient.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : <strong>**Une traque infructueuse**

« Où est-il passé ? Je le suivais, comment a-t-il fait pour disparaître ainsi ? »

J'étais arrivé à l'appartement à temps, la lumière traversant les vitres donnant sur la rue me le prouvait, John était encore là. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable, vérifiant par la même occasion si Lestrade ne m'avait pas envoyé des informations sur l'affaire, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. L'heure tardive permettait de déduire que John n'allait pas tarder à sortir, je me glissais dans une ruelle, observant l'entrée et attendant patiemment que celui-ci quitte l'appartement. Je me baladais pendant ce temps dans mon palais mental, répertoriant les éléments de l'affaire, les livres, les troncs blancs, le pentagramme au sol, tout cela semblait impliquer une sorte de secte. Le plus gros mystère restait la cause de la mort. Molly n'avait rien trouvé là dessus et avait continué de chercher, elle devait encore me révéler l'appartenance des bouts de peaux se trouvant sous les ongles de la victime, mais il était fort probable que ceux-ci correspondent au mort au vu du sens et de la position des griffures sur le corps.

Le bruit claquant de la porte d'entrée me sortit de mes réflexions, John était vêtu de ses habits abîmés de la semaine dernière, au bout d'une de ses manches des replis permettaient de déduire qu'il cachait un bracelet sous sa veste. Étrange venant de lui, il ne portait jamais ce genre de choses, mais j'avais déjà remarqué lors de notre première rencontre qu'il devait posséder un objet de ce genre, le bronzage du soleil d'Afghanistan en avait laissé la trace. A sa démarche lente, on voyait le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il avait à aller dans ce lieu que je ne connaissais pas encore. Mais il ne boitait pas, s'appuyant sur sa jambe comme si rien ne l'affectait, il était décidé. La neige devenait boue sous ses pas. Je le vis marmonner quelques mots semblant s'adresser à une personne inexistante, se parlait-il à lui même ? Je continuais à l'espionner au travers des rues de Londres, il ne semblait pas suivre un chemin précis, savait-il même où il allait ? Il s'arrêtait aux croisements, puis après quelques mots dans le vent, il changeait subitement de direction. Enfin, il tourna à un croisement, dans une sombre ruelle qui devait se finir sur un cul de sac. Il arrivait donc à sa destination finale, je m'empressais de me glisser dans ce chemin obscure, et en tournant au coin je fus surpris de voir qu'il avait disparu.

Les traces de pas encore imprégnées dans la neige blanche me guidaient jusqu'à un mur au fond de la ruelle, seul avantage de cet intempérie qui recouvrait les preuves. J'inspectais le mur, trop haut et pas assez de prises pour pouvoir le passer. Un passage secret ? Non, ce n'est pas le cas, la neige prouvait que celui-ci ne s'était pas déplacé au soit disant passage de John. Comment était-ce possible, traverser un mur physiquement était plus qu'improbable. Je regardais les extrémités et côtés de la ruelle, quelques portes, mais aucune ne s'étant ouverte dans la dernière heure à en juger par le manque de traces au sol. John avait donc disparu au niveau de ce mur. Intéressant ! ... Mais ennuyeux, je n'arrivais pas à trouver une explication plausible. Je décidais qu'il était inutile d'attendre que John réapparaisse dans la ruelle, s'il prenait bien le même chemin au retour. Je rebroussais donc le chemin, et allais contacter mon réseau de SDF, ils étaient très utiles. Je leur demandais de m'informer s'il voyait ou avez vu John en me précisant l'heure et le lieu. En retraçant les différentes positions de John, je pourrais ainsi établir où il se trouvait après son passage dans ce cul de sac, déterminer sa destination finale, et enfin avec un peu de chance déduire ce qu'il me cachait.

Je retournais ensuite à l'appartement, vérifiant mon portable, je remarquais que Lestrade m'avait envoyé un message. Celui-ci me prévenait qu'il était passé à l'appartement afin d'y déposer le dossier de l'affaire en cours, et j'espérais y trouver quelques réponses. L'affaire s'annonçait compliquée...

En rentrant au 221B, Mrs Hudson me demandait où était passé John, je ne lui répondis pas. « Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore disputés, vous n'allez jamais réussir à trouver quelqu'un d'autre comme lui, il vous apprécie tellement. » Me dit-elle alors que je montais les escaliers. Elle se faisait encore des idées quant à notre relation, mais la corriger était ennuyeux, je ne dis donc rien, claquant la porte derrière moi. Le dossier m'attendait là, posé sur la table basse, ne demandant qu'à être lu. Après avoir retiré mon lourd manteau humide des fautes de la neige, je m'étalais dans le canapé, puis pris le dossier. Celui-ci n'était pas très épais, on remarquait bien que la police n'avait pas beaucoup de pistes sur l'affaire. Les photos de la scène de crime étaient vraiment médiocres, du fait sans nul doute de l'incompétence d'Anderson. On y voyait la victime sur le ventre, les bras vers l'avant, ses vêtements étaient recouverts de boue et feuilles mortes, prouvant bien qu'il avait rampé. Je regardais le rapport sur l'identité de la victime, rien de bien intéressant, j'avais déjà bien tout deviné sur sa vie. Un détail attira mon attention, pas de ticket de bus, et l'homme n'avait pas les moyens de payer le taxi, il n'était donc pas venu seul dans cette forêt, on l'y avait accompagné, donc une personne qui avait vu la victime en dernier, il fallait la retrouver ! Mais comment ? La victime ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, en tout cas personne qui l'aurait amené dans cette forêt, enfin il fallait vérifier cela avec ses mails et son téléphone. J'écrivais donc à Lestrade de faire des recherches sur cette piste, en espérant qu'il serait rapide et efficace. Je m'allongeais ensuite dans le canapé, classant les éléments de l'enquête dans mon palais mental, et ressassant les événements de la journée. Je songeais essentiellement à John, il semblait souffrir chaque semaine un peu plus, et même s'il était flagrant qu'il essayait de me le cacher, je le remarquais. Et, malgré l'absence visible de blessures, cela n'avait pas l'air psychosomatique. Que pouvait-il bien faire dehors la nuit ?

* * *

><p>J'ouvrais les yeux doucement, réveillé par quelques rayons de soleil, mon dos me faisait souffrir. « foutu canapé ! » Je m'étais endormi dessus, attendant de quelconques SMS de mon réseau. Observant la pièce, il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour remarquer que John n'était pas rentré. Cela m'inquiétais d'avantage, au vu des affaires qu'il avait sur le dos il n'avait pas prévu de dormir dehors. Je pris mon portable, vérifiant mes messages. Quelques personnes de mon réseau m'avaient rapporté avoir vu John dans la nuit vers quatre heures du matin porté par un homme à l'ouest de la ville. Ils étaient entrés dans un immeuble dans le district d'Ealing, et y étaient restés depuis. Avec les différents informations, je pus retrouver le chemin qu'ils avaient pris. Étrange découverte que ce fut, lorsque je déduisis que les deux hommes venaient tout deux de la forêt où le corps de la victime avait été retrouvé. Étaient-ils liés à l'affaire ? Je poserais la question à John lorsqu'il reviendrait. Mais une autre chose me troublait, John avait été vu porté et inconscient, et à moins qu'il ait pour habitude de dormir dans les bras d'un homme, ce qui est plus qu'improbable, il avait donc subit un coup suffisamment important pour perdre conscience. Avait-il été attaqué par l'assassin de l'affaire ? Cette situation m'inquiétait, mais avant tout il fallait découvrir pourquoi il avait été là-bas.<p>

Le vibreur de mon téléphone me sortit de mes réflexions, un autre message de mon réseau. Il m'informait que John venait de quitter l'immeuble, se dirigeant vers le 221B. Je montais prendre une douche et me changer, il allait falloir que je discute avec John dès qu'il rentrerait ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Un secret bien caché**

* * *

><p>J'entendis la porte se fermer pendant que je m'habillais, c'était John, il était enfin rentré. Nous allions pouvoir parler, même si j'étais certain qu'il démentirait toutes mes déductions pour une fois, voulant garder son secret bien caché. Je sortis de ma chambre, il était en train de se dévêtir, son manteau recouvert d'un peu de neige qui tombait encore en cette matinée hivernale. Il n'avait pas de blessures visibles sur les mains, et son visage. Et son horrible pull m'empêchait d'approfondir mes recherches sur sa condition physique. Il me regarda, et à ses yeux je voyais qu'il savait que je cherchais à déduire tout ce que je pouvais de lui. Ces derniers temps, il devenait plus précautionneux, allant jusqu'à effacer certains de ces messages reçus et envoyés de son portable. John me dit nonchalamment « bonjour … », la voix basse, il dévia son regard du mien, pour le poser sur le haut de l'escalier. Il voulait se doucher et se changer, ce qui paraissait normal puisqu'il portait encore ses vêtements de la veille. Il enleva ses chaussures et m'avertit de son intention, j'allais m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil, attendant qu'il ait finit ses ablutions matinales. En montant les escaliers, je m'aperçus que son dos lui faisait mal, il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit, plutôt dans un canapé, je dirais, et habillé au vue de ses vêtements froissés, formant différents plis incongrus.<p>

Le bruit de la douche résonnait dans l'appartement, je méditais sur l'approche à utiliser avec John. Puis une idée me vint à l'esprit, John dans la douche, nu, je pourrais voir s'il a des blessures et donc confirmer mes doutes. Je montai doucement les escaliers essayant de me faire le plus discret possible. John tenait à ce que l'on n'empiète pas sur la vie privé de l'autre, il fallait donc faire attention à ce qu'il ne me remarque pas. Même si j'étais sûr qu'il me pardonnerait au bout d'un moment, il risquerait d'être moins enclin à répondre à mes questions ensuite. Le bruit de l'eau s'approfondissait au fur et à mesure que je m'avançais vers la porte, je tournais délicatement la poignée, et jetais un coup d'œil dans l'ouverture que j'avais crée. John était de dos, le rideau de la douche étant mal tiré, je pouvais apercevoir ses hanches fermes, ses omoplates bien géométriques, ses bras musclés, …

Je détournais le regard, tout cela devenait trop malsain, je ne devais pas me laisser affrioler par ce genre de choses, je me concentrais de nouveau sur mon objectif premier. Examinant chaque recoin de son corps que je pouvais voir, je déterminais qu'il n'avait pas de blessures visibles. Cependant, ses jambes tremblaient, ayant du mal à soutenir son poids, séquelles de la nuit précédentes ? Et soudain, John s'effondra à genou, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il se plia en deux, s'accroupissant dans la cabine de douche dans un souffle erratique, et comme par magie des tâches rouges sombres apparurent sur son corps. Et alors, un horrible spectacle s'affichait sous mes yeux, des blessures ornaient tout le corps de John, elles étaient de tailles et de formes différentes. Des coupures, des morsures d'animaux sauvages, des brûlures, des contusions, … tant de mortifications que l'on en venait à se demander comment il pouvait encore exister. Certaines semblaient anciennes, tandis que d'autres plus récentes devaient dater que de quelques semaines. Un juron faillit s'échapper de mes lèvres, je le reteints avec difficulté, tant cette vision me ravageait. Je ne pouvais voir que son dos et ses bras, mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il y en avait sur tout le reste de sa personne. John reprit peu à peu sa respiration, sous l'eau battante qui s'écroulait sur sa chair. Il murmura ensuite dans une langue inconnue des mots sifflants, et comme elles étaient apparues, les blessures s'évaporèrent sous mon regard ébahi, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait été réel. Je restais quelques secondes planté là, mon esprit si lumineux ne comprenait toujours pas ce à quoi je venais d'assister.

Tout cela était surréaliste. Les blessures avaient disparu après quelques mots obscures sortis des lèvres rosées de John. Je retournais en bas dans mon fauteuil, avant qu'il ne remarque ma présence, l'esprit troublé par ce qui venait de se passer. Je doutais avoir mal vu, cela avait duré quelques minutes, et même après quelques battements de paupières, je continuais à voir cette troublante et horrifiante vision. Je ne savais pas si j'étais plus choqué par les faits inexplicables d'une invisibilité extraordinaire ou par les si nombreuses cicatrices sombres qui martelaient le corps de mon ami, celui-ci me cachant continuellement la souffrance que cela provoquait en lui.

John descendit, vêtu de nouvelles affaires, il avait troqué ses vêtements abîmés contre d'autres plus neufs, mais portait encore un de ses pulls hideux qu'il affectionnait tant. Que pouvait être John de toute façon sans ses pulls en laine ? Je me levais et me plaçais devant son passage.

- Sherlock ! … Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Apparemment la douleur le rendait agressif, il commençait à s'énerver pour un rien depuis déjà quelques jours.

- John, nous devons parler. Dis-je d'un ton posé, … je sais où est ce que tu étais ce soir.

- Ah bon, et où aurais-je été d'après toi ?

- Dans la forêt à l'Ouest de la ville.

A ces paroles, John en resta bouche bée. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il murmura à demi-mots vers son épaule des mots inaudibles pour moi, réflexions ? Mais il savait que cela ne servait à rien de démentir mes propos.

- … Comment ?

- Tes vêtements et tes chaussures présentent des feuilles mortes d'arbres ne se trouvant que dans les forêts. Et de plus, tu as été vu par mon réseau de SDF te faisant porter par un homme, venant du coté Ouest de la ville. Il a donc été aisé de déduire où tu te trouvais la veille.

- Sherlock ! Tu m'as fait suivre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ma vie privée !

Je savais très bien qu'il serait énervé d'apprendre ce que j'avais fait, cependant il fallait que je lui fasse des déductions qu'il ne pourrait réfuter. Et de plus, John devait savoir ce qui se passait dans cette forêt, et j'avais besoin de son aide pour comprendre, et résoudre l'enquête de Lestrade. Je retournais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil, et tendit le dossier à John. Il me l'arracha des mains, me lançant dans le même temps un regard noir, qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Il ouvrit le dossier, et je vis son visage blêmir, lui qui avait déjà vu beaucoup de morts, l'état de la victime ne devait pas le dégoûter et il ne connaissait pas la victime au vue de son regard sur la photo. Son état devait donc être dû aux blessures et à ce qu'il en déduisait. Il devait donc savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il déglutit et, d'un coup , il jeta le dossier sur la table. Se positionnant en retrais devant moi avec un regard fuyant, il s'apprêtait à partir.

- Désolé Sherlock … Je ne peux pas t'aider. S'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il faut que je sorte …

Je lui demandai de s'arrêter, et de m'expliquer, mais il s'en alla vers la porte d'entrée enfiler son manteau. Je me levai d'un bond et l'attrapai par le bras, il émit un gémissement de douleur, et se retourna, puis de son autre bras me plaqua contre le mur. Son regard brûlant d'un feu incandescent, il était déterminé. Je me mis à frissonner face à un tel contact, son souffle proche du mien, il continuait à me fixer, comme s'il cherchait à m'hypnotiser. Une de ses jambes se plaça entre les miennes, son corps compressant le mien, son bras droit me bloquant contre la paroi. Tout son corps était placé et optimisé pour que je ne puisse renverser la situation. Ce n'était pas le John que je connaissais, sa posture signalait son agressivité, son assurance et une intention de meurtre. Mon corps ne pouvait plus bouger, respirer était devenu difficile. Il approcha silencieusement sa bouche de mon oreille, et se mit à murmurer :

- Ne cherches pas à m'arrêter ou à me suivre …

Puis il s'éloigna, et sortit de l'appartement. Et, c'est quand la porte d'entrée claqua, que je tombai au sol, les jambes tremblantes sous la pression, je respirai de nouveau.

Je mis quelques instants à retrouver mes esprits, cherchant du mieux que je pus les raisons de son départ, de son comportement, et ce malgré les battements palpitants de mon cœur. Pendant ce petit laps de temps où les barrières de la distance avaient disparu, j'avais entrevu une part sombre de l'âme de John. Mais, ce qui m'inquiétais d'avantage, c'étaient ses blessures dont il semblait souffrir de plus en plus. Je déduisis aussi aisément qu'il savait quelque chose sur l'enquête car à peine avait-il vu la photo qu'il avait compris quelque chose concernant le meurtrier, quelque chose que moi, Sherlock, le détective consultant, n'avait pas pu déduire. J'allais chercher mon téléphone, laissant tomber la question de où avait bien pu aller John, Lestrade m'avait peut-être envoyé de nouvelles révélations sur l'affaire. Et en effet, ce fut le cas, il avait récupéré les derniers mails et numéros de téléphone que la victime avait contacté, et passerait me les apporter dans la matinée.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre, et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain que je sortirai certainement ce week-end (voir avant si je suis inspirée).<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** Les idées fusent dans ma tête, mais les phrases ne se forment pas, quel malheur ... J'adore écrire cette fanfiction, et bien que ce ne soit ma première, je suis contente d'avoir d'aussi bons commentaires et d'avoir autant de visites. Un grand merci à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : L'enquête continue<strong>

En attendant l'arrivée de Lestrade, j'allais chercher des réponses expliquant ce que j'avais vu dans la salle de bain. Et il n'y avait pas énormément d'endroits où aller pour cela, son ordinateur ne semblait pas contenir quelque chose qui aurait pu mettre utile, John semblait avoir tout effacé sachant que je pourrais fouiller dedans. Je me dirigeais donc vers la chambre de John. Il m'avait interdit d'y aller, par respect pour sa vie privée, mais la situation changeait tout, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre John, pas maintenant que j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour stimuler mon intelligence, quelqu'un qui m'acceptait dans sa vie, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de mes déductions, mais qui à la place était émerveillé par mes talents.

La porte semblait lourde, non pas de par son poids, mais plutôt par sa signification, la trahison … John ne me pardonnerait pas s'il savait que j'avais fouillé dans sa chambre. J'entrai dans la pièce, tout était bien ordonné, sans aucun doute dû à l'éducation militaire. J'ouvris une porte, ses vêtements dans l'armoire étaient bien pliés, je vérifiai s'il n'y avait pas de faux fond, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Ensuite, j'allai fouiller dans sa commode près de la porte, il y avait quelques bibelots, rien d'intéressant, … Puis une absurde idée me vint à l'esprit, c'est ce qui se passait quand John n'était pas là. L'odeur de John imprégnait toute la pièce, je m'assis sur le lit, il était plus dur que le mien, mais ses draps semblaient plus chaleureux. Je m'allongeai dessus, mon visage dans un de ses oreillers, je fermai les yeux et respirai son odeur, ressassant par la même occasion, les souvenirs de John. Une sensation de bien être me parcouru, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais là, mon cerveau s'était mis en veille, et tout mon corps répondait aux sensations euphoriques que me provoquaient cette odeur aphrodisiaque. Je tremblai en repensant au contact de John, lui me plaquant contre le mur, son souffle chaud à mon oreille, ses yeux bleus plein d'ardeur. Mon entrejambe se durcissait au fur et à mesure de mes pensées, mais tout s'arrêta d'un coup, lorsque j'entendis une voix venant du salon. « Lestrade » pensais-je. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, mais bien plus que ce que j'imaginais. Je m'empressai de réarranger le lit, et sortit de la chambre.

Lestrade s'étonna de me voir descendre les escaliers qui menait à la chambre de John, il me sourit d'un air débile.

- Euh … je suis désolé de vous déranger vous et John .

- John n'est pas là.

- Ah... Vous savez, vous devriez éviter de fouiner dans ses affaires, il va vous quitter si cela continue.

Je ne répondis rien à ses accusations et pris les feuilles qu'il me tendait, deux portant sur les relevés téléphoniques, tandis que les autres correspondaient à des mails envoyés de l'adresse électronique de la victime avec les réponses qui y correspondaient. Je les regardais avec attention, un nom en ressortit. La victime semblait avoir contacté récemment via mails, puis par téléphone quelques heures avant de mourir une personne nommée Lise Whitner. Il semblait l'avoir contactée pour avoir des informations sur des événements surnaturels qu'il aurait vécus.

- La victime semblait souffrir de délires hallucinatoires au vu de ses mails. Il était persuadé que sa sœur avait été victime d'un rite de sorcellerie. Me dit Lestrade

- De quoi est-elle morte ?

- Électrocution dans sa baignoire. Aucune enquête n'a été menée, il s'agissait d'un accident, un appareil électrique est tombé dans son bain. Elle a ensuite été retrouvée par son frère et celui-ci n'a pas pu accepter sa mort.

- Intéressant... Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé sur cette Lise Withner ?

- Pas grand chose à vrai dire. L'adresse mail a été supprimée, et nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace d'elle dans nos fichiers, elle ou il a du utiliser une identité factice. Pour leurrer la victime. Il serait fort possible, d'après les mails, que ce soit la dernière personne qui l'ai vu en vie. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un café pas très loin de son domicile. Nous avons été voir dans cet établissement, mais personne n'a reconnu la victime, il semblerait qu'elle n'y soit pas entrée.

- La victime a donc été accostée avant de se rendre au café. Il était trop enclin à chercher des preuves de magie, pour ne pas aller à ce rendez-vous. De plus, ce mail a été envoyé le jour avant sa mort. Il faut donc découvrir ce qui s'est passé entre ce moment là et l'heure du rendez-vous. Je vous laisse vous en charger, je vais chercher d'autres pistes.

- Sans John ? Sherlock, qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans sa chambre au juste ?

- Cela ne vous concerne pas...

Je dirigeai Lestrade vers la sortie, et ajoutai à son attention :

- Ne lui en parlez surtout pas.

Le DI acquiesça et sortit de l'appartement.

Je regardai la chambre de John d'un air coupable, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me contenir si je revenais là-bas, mais il fallait que j'y retourne, trouver ce qu'il me cachait. L'interdiction avait quelque chose d'irrésistible. En entrant dans la pièce, l'odeur de John afflua encore sur moi, je détournai mes yeux du lit, ne voulant pas être à nouveau tenter et je fouillai la table de chevet, rien d'anormal semblait s'en détacher. C'est lorsque je me relevai que je vis ce qui me paraissait des plus suspects. Une des planches en bois du sol sous le lit n'était pas bien axée par rapport aux autres, je souris, enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Je glissai ma main sur cette planche, et en appuyant plus fort sur l'une des extrémités, celle-ci se souleva, me permettant de découvrir plusieurs dossiers. Je les sortis de l'ombre du lit, et les ouvris. Ils étaient dans une langue qui m'était totalement inconnue, ce qui était vraiment invraisemblable. Ajoutées à toutes ces pages de textes, des photos, sur lesquelles on pouvait voir des corps d'animaux, d'hommes et différentes photos de scènes présentant les même caractéristiques que celle de l'affaire, les arbres blancs, le pentagramme. Ces dossiers étaient liés à l'affaire, les corps d'humains et de bêtes présentaient des blessures similaires à celle de la victime retrouvée dans les bois. Je pris des photos de chacune des feuilles, et reposai les dossiers à leur place.

Je sortis ensuite de l'appartement, me dirigeant chez l'homme qui avait porté John la veille, mais avant il fallait que je m'assure de ne pas croiser John. Il devait se douter que j'enquêterai sur les événements du soir, mais il n'apprécierait pas, surtout après sa colère de ce matin, me revoir en train de fouiner dans sa vie. De plus, je devais savoir où il se trouvait, il avait eu le regard de quelqu'un prêt à tuer, et il allait donc certainement s'attirer des ennuis. Je contactais donc mon réseau de SDF, leur demandant de continuer la surveillance de John. Un message m'arriva ensuite, John se trouvait dans un bâtiment du centre ville depuis une heure. Je pris un taxi qui m'emmena juste devant la porte de cet homme blond. Différents boutons d'appel se présentaient à moi, je devais les faire un par un, puisque je ne connaissais pas le nom de ce type, expliquant à chaque fois que j'étais un ami de John. Au bout de trois appels, je tombai enfin sur ma cible. Il m'invita à entrer sans autres cérémonies, comme s'il s'était attendu à mon arrivée.

L'appartement n'était pas très luxueux, ce qui paraissait normal au vu de l'immeuble. Un doux feu brûlait dans la cheminée. L'homme semblait être photographe, au vu des nombreux appareils installés sur son bureau, ainsi que des photographies éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce. Il se présenta à moi sous le nom de Jill avec un visage souriant.

- Sherlock Holmes, c'est ça ? Vous devez vous inquiéter pour votre compagnon pour être venu ici.

Je fis mine de ne pas être étonné, et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il m'invita à m'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Je m'exécutai malgré moi.

- Comment saviez-vous que j'allais passer ? John vous l'a dit ?

- Non, mais d'après la description qu'il m'a faite d'un certain colocataire, j'ai émis mes propres hypothèses, même si je m'attendais à ce que vous arriviez quelques jours plus tard. Vous l'avez suivi n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis senti espionné en ramenant John hier soir.

- Je suis étonné de vos déductions, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui arrive à utiliser un minimum de leur cerveau. Mais passons, son état m'inquiète, et puisque John ne me donne pas d'avantages, j'espérais que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

- Vous savez, je ne connais John que depuis hier. Je pourrais vous donner des informations générales, mais rien de plus. Et puis tout d'abord, que savez-vous de ce qui se passe avec John ?

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Il semblait tout savoir sur ce monde que me cachait John, mais je ne pouvais donner trop d'informations non plus, surtout sur sa relation avec l'affaire en cours. Je décidai donc de ne lui donner qu'un minimum d'informations sur John.

- Il est en mauvais état, il présente de nombreuses blessures qu'il cache je ne sais comment. Il a aussi été dans la forêt à l'ouest de la ville avec vous et vous l'avez ramené ici en le portant sur votre dos, alors qu'il était inconscient. Vous devez donc savoir ce qui lui est arrivé dans cette forêt. Et à en juger que votre rencontre ne date que d'hier, vous devez présenter des similitudes avec le secret que cache John. De plus, vous aussi êtes recouvert de blessures semblables aux siennes, donc vous devez vous battre contre quelque chose de commun, se trouvant dans la forêt. Les questions maintenant sont contre quoi vous vous battez, comment cela se fait que John puisse rendre ses blessures invisibles, pourquoi ne m'en parle-t-il pas pour me demander son aide, et … qu'est ce que c'est que cet animal de compagnie !


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: **Ce week-end a été formidable, j'ai tellement écris que j'en ai été époustouflée. J'ai hâte de vous raconter la suite de cette histoire. J'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas me perdre dans le flot d'informations que je donne et que je vais donner par la suite, en espérant ne pas oublier tout ce que je veux expliquer.

Un grand merci à vous de me suivre sur cette histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : De nouvelles données<strong>

* * *

><p>Après mes paroles, il s'étouffa de rire, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Je patientai dans l'attente d'une réponse à toutes ces questions.<p>

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Ta réaction, je ne pensais pas que tu resterais si impassible. Cela fait bien quelques minutes que tu l'as devant les yeux, mais tu me fais que maintenant la remarque.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un familier. John aussi en a un. Me dit-il en souriant.

- Impossible, je l'aurai remarqué...

Je pensai soudain aux blessures qui avaient disparu de ma vue, s'il pouvait extrapoler cela à un animal fantastique, cela expliquerait les fois où il fixait des points invisibles.

- Pour ce qui est du familier, John l'a caché avec un sort d'invisibilité, tout comme ses blessures... Répondit-il, confirmant ainsi mes soupçons.

- Je ne crois pas en cette absurdité, il y a forcément un truc !

- Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, pas après avoir vu toutes ces choses.

- Dans ce cas expliquez moi comment cela marche.

- Tout d'abord, je vais vous expliquer d'où viennent les pouvoirs magiques...

* * *

><p>J'étais reparti dans le froid, maudissant Sherlock et toutes ses déductions. Elles étaient brillantes certes, et cela m'émerveillait quand il utilisait son intelligence pour résoudre des enquêtes, mais quand cela touchait à ma vie privée et en particulier à mes activités nocturnes de la semaine, cela n'annonçait rien de bien, il ne fallait pas le mettre d'avantage en danger. Il avait déjà un goût du risque suffisant comme ça. Courir partout en esquivant des balles et des bombes étaient déjà bien mortel, il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette en chasse de créatures démoniaques dénuées de tout sens.<p>

Le froid de l'hiver gelait mes muscles, tandis que mes chaussures s'enfonçaient dans la boue sur le trottoir formée des cristaux blancs qui tombaient. Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment de l'association de magie, à laquelle j'appartenais, afin d'obtenir de plus amples informations. Ce n'était pas normal que je n'aie pas été averti qu'il y avait déjà eu un mort, victime des ombres. De plus, son corps avait des traces montrant qu'il s'était fait incruster par une ombre. Il aurait dû rester vivant, mais au lieu de cela l'ombre avait aussi succombé, ce qui était plutôt rare. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil cas. Ces derniers temps les événements étranges se multipliaient, tout d'abord l'augmentation considérable du nombre d'ombres depuis déjà quelques semaines, responsable de la multiplication de mes blessures. Je n'avais même plus assez de magie pour pouvoir guérir mes blessures, je pouvais seulement les masquer avec difficulté. L'incident de la douche me revint en mémoire, et mon corps en frissonna. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de cacher la vérité à Sherlock, il commençait à me poser des questions, et de plus il était sur une enquête qui ne le concerner pas. Pourquoi Mycroft l'avait-il laissé faire … lui qui d'habitude faisait en sorte que Sherlock n'en sache rien, il m'avait même demandé de ne rien dire à Sherlock sur tout ce qui concernait la magie. S'ajoutent à ces phénomènes étranges, les trois ombres de classe A, on en trouvait jamais autant, surtout en train de collaborer ensemble.

J'arrivai devant le bâtiment gigantesque, d'en bas, on aurait dit qu'il touchait le ciel. Je passai les portes automatiques, et m'adressai au bureau d'informations, demandant à voir mon responsable. C'est lui qui me confiait toutes mes missions et m'informait des évolutions des différents problèmes liés aux ombres. Je montai les étages, arrivant au septième, je descendis de l'ascenseur. Sa secrétaire me vit, et me fit signe de rentrer directement dans son bureau. La pièce était vide comme à son habitude, seul un bureau et quelques chaises ornementaient l'espace. Rien de personnel ne figurait sur l'office.

L'homme m'accueillit, le visage souriant, et m'indiqua de la main de m'asseoir. Cela me contraignait, mais je m'exécutai, il était mon supérieur après tout. L'homme se prénommait Gauthier Iman, il devait avoir quelques années de plus que moi. Des cheveux blancs commençaient à faire leur apparition parmi sa touffe brune, son familier, présent sur son bureau, avait la forme d'un chat cependant son museau était plus allongé et sa queue était divisée en deux, et se finissait à chaque bout par une faux noire. Ses yeux vairons me fixaient, tandis que sa queue ne cessait de battre le bois du bureau. Remarquant que je ne cessais de regarder son familier, il fit un geste de la main droite, et le familier cessa de m'observer et s'allongea sur ces genoux. L'homme s'éclaircit la voix, et mon attention portant désormais sur lui, il commença la conversation.

« Maintenant il est temps de me dire ce que vous venez faire ici, John Watson. »

* * *

><p>Cet homme ne m'avait jamais inspiré confiance, son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, portant toujours un sourire commercial, mais seule sa bouche s'incurvait, ses mots restaient froid. Je lui répondis d'un air sérieux.<p>

« J'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe, j ai appris qu'un homme avait été retrouvé mort dans la forêt où la dernière mission a eu lieu.

- Comment êtes vous au courant de cela ?

- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Dis-je en croisant les bras. Que se passe-t-il au juste, les missions n'arrêtent pas de se multiplier ce mois-ci, et nous sommes en sous effectif.

- En effet de nombreux blessés sont en arrêts, il reprendront dès qu'ils pourront. Mais je ne peux rien vous dire sur la mort de cet homme retrouvé, ce n'est pas mon domaine, cela a été confié à de plus hautes instances. Vous ne devez pas vous mêler davantage de cette affaire, contentez-vous d'effectuer les missions que nous vous confions.

- Comment … Je me fis interrompre avant de pouvoir terminer mes protestations.

- Pas de réprobations, ou vous serez sanctionné. Par ailleurs, j'ai appris que vous aviez été blessé et que vous vous étiez évanoui, dois-je vous mettre en arrêt ?

- Non, ça ira ! Je peux continuer mes missions.

Il n'allait pas m'en dire davantage, sa posture le démontrait bien, les bras croisés, le menton relevé. C'est pourquoi je me levais d'un coup, le foudroyant une dernière fois du regard. S'il ne voulais rien me dire, je découvrirais par moi-même la vérité derrière ces événements.

* * *

><p>Je quittai le bâtiment, sans avoir eu de plus amples informations, il allait donc falloir que je contacte l'autre Holmes. Après tout, il faisait partie des plus hautes instances, et je devais le voir aussi à propos de Sherlock et de son enquête, même si je supposais qu'il connaissait déjà le problème. Il était le gouvernement britannique, et son obsession pour la surveillance avait du lui indiquer que son frère commençait à empiéter sur le terrain de la magie.<p>

Une voiture noire s'arrêta juste devant moi, confirmant mes soupçons. J'ouvris la porte, Anthea était là, fixant comme à son habitude son portable, ne m'adressant aucun mot. Je m'installai, et contrairement aux autres fois, je n'essayai même pas de lui faire la conservation, trop préoccupé par mes pensées. Sherlock m'avait fait suivre hier soir, et je suis sûr que c'était encore le cas aujourd'hui, surtout après notre dispute de ce matin. En y repensant, je pense que c'était la première fois que je perdais autant mes moyens. Tout ces événements commençaient à me fatiguer. Sherlock devait certainement savoir que j'étais en route pour voir Mycroft, cependant je n'eus aucun message de sa part. En arrivant dans un vieil entrepôt, je descendis de la voiture et vis Mycroft, assis sur une chaise, avec son parapluie à ses cotés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait toujours des endroits insolites pour se rencontrer.

« Vous savez pourquoi je suis là, n'est ce pas ?

- En effet Docteur Watson. Mon frère semble se sentir de plus en plus concerné par vos activités, et l'affaire qu'il a pris risque de mettre en péril notre secret. Je pense cependant qu'il est trop tard pour cela, j'ai été informé qu'il avait été chez un autre magicien demander des informations. Il vous faudra donc le surveiller, il va s'attirer bien des ennuis avec cette enquête.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me le disiez ! Je le protégerais, peu importe ce que vous me direz. Mais j'aimerais d'abord savoir ce que c'est que cette affaire. Un homme n'est pas censé décéder lorsqu'il se fait infecter par une ombre.

- Je savais que vous me poseriez des questions là dessus, je peux vous donner certains renseignements cependant il faudra les garder pour vous et mon frère. Cette affaire est bien plus importante encore que vous ne l'imaginez. En outre, j'ai besoin que Sherlock enquête maintenant que le voile sur la réalité de ce monde lui a été levé.

- Je croyais que vous l'éloignerez de tout ça, ce n'est pas son combat, il n'est pas magicien.

- Mon frère est utile, peu importe le domaine, vous devez bien en avoir conscience après tout ces moments vécus ensemble. Et ses déductions sont nécessaires pour résoudre cette affaire, vous ne vous en sortirez pas tout seul. Vous êtes le soldat, ce sera à vous de le protéger, et de vous débarrasser des obstacles à venir.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête, le visage un peu surpris de ce qu'il venait de me dire, et pris le dossier brun qu'il me tendait. Mycroft demanda à Anthea de me raccompagner. Et alors que je me dirigeais vers la voiture, il ajouta : « N'oubliez pas de rester discret à propos de cette affaire, Docteur Watson ». Je ne me retournai même pas à ces paroles, et entrai dans la voiture.

Tandis que le soleil continuait sa route dans le ciel, je ressassais les paroles de Mycroft. Sherlock avait été voir un magicien, et devait désormais être au courant. Qui connaissait-il pratiquant la magie ? Ah, c'est vrai qu'il m'avait fait suivre, il avait du aller rendre visite à l'homme qui m'avait sauvé hier. Au moins, cela allait m'épargner certaines explications. j'espérais seulement qu'il n'allait pas vouloir courir partout sur le terrain pour examiner les ombres et empiéter sur mes missions. Non, … c'était sûr qu'il allait le faire, curieux comme il l'était, et ça allait être à moi de refréner ses envies de risques. Je soupirai à ces pensées, mes blessures allaient me contraindre dans mes actions, déjà que les missions étaient de plus en plus difficile, il allait falloir que je protège Sherlock. Non pas que je n'en avais pas l'habitude, souriant en repensant à tous les moments que nous avions déjà vécu. C'est sur ces dernières pensées que la voiture s'arrêta devant le 221B Baker street. Je sortis du véhicule, Anthea semblait surprise que je n'aie pas parlé durant tout le trajet, elle me regardait sortir de la voiture. Je lui dit finalement au revoir, et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je croisai Madame Hudson qui sortait faire des achats, elle m'informa que Sherlock était déjà rentré et qu'il m'attendait en haut. Je regardai les escaliers, me préparant mentalement à affronter un Sherlock qui connaissait désormais la réalité sur ce monde. Posant une main sur la rambarde, je débutai mon ascension.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: l'heure des explications est arrivée, enfin... seulement certaines...

Je remercie ma bêta TontonSweetness, qui a corrigé ce chapitre en quatrième vitesse pour que je la publie aujourd'hui.

Merci pour les follows et favoris, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Des explications<strong>

* * *

><p>John entra dans la pièce, les muscles raides, le corps complètement tendu, de sa posture droite ressortait son expérience militaire. Son regard franc et direct s'appuya directement sur moi. Il savait que j'étais désormais au courant de son secret.<p>

Je l'attendais, là installé confortablement dans le canapé, dans mon habituelle tenue vestimentaire, c'est-à-dire habillé d'une chemise violette et d'un pantalon noir. Après quelques secondes où John semblait jauger la situation, il partit dans la cuisine préparer du thé. Fixant sans s'arrêter la théière, comme si celle-ci allait se mettre à converser, pure absurdité. La discussion promettait d'être tumultueuse. Je savais déjà qu'il avait été voir Mycroft, mon abruti de frère, qui lui aussi devait être au courant de la réalité de ce monde et n'avait pas osé m'en parler. Pourquoi donc ? Il aurait pourtant pu, ce n'était pas les occasions qui , j'abandonnai cette question, la réponse sans doute niaise aurait voulu que les sentiments interviennent encore une fois. Ce n'était pourtant pas mon frère qui étalait ses sentiments, cependant son obsession pour la surveillance laissait croire autre chose.

Tandis que j'observais John en silence, je remettais de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Jill m'avait dit tant de choses incompréhensibles, que je me devais de vérifier la véracité de ces paroles. Je m'éclaircis alors la gorge et m'apprêtai à commencer la conversation. Mais, avant qu'un seul mot ne sorte de ma bouche, John m'interpella.

- Sherlock, Mycroft m'a dit que tu as été voir Jill après que je sois parti. Et ne me regarde pas ainsi, tu sais très bien que j'aurais été au courant un jour ou l'autre. J'aimerais savoir ce que Jill t'a expliqué pour que je puisse compléter les données qui te manquent.

John s'installa dans le fauteuil, attendant une réponse quelconque de ma part.

- Il m'a parlé d'une autre réalité de ce monde. Un monde dans lequel l'impossible est possible, où tous les délires sur une force surnaturelle sont fondés …

Il m'arrêta, me lançant un regard averti.

- Sherlock cesse de philosopher, et dis moi mot pour mot ce qu'il t'a raconté.

Je soupirai, radoter était vraiment ennuyeux, mais je ne pouvais m'y soustraire, alors je lui répondis sans la moindre motivation.

- L'homme avec qui tu as passé la nuit m'a dit que la magie existe, et que tu es une sorte de sorcier qui combat des créatures maléfiques appelées ombres. Je sais aussi que tu as été blessé à de nombreuses reprises, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas informé auparavant. Enfin si, je peux saisir le fait que tu voulais me garder éloigné du danger, cependant tu sais très bien que c'est inutile. Certes, cela a été plus dur à découvrir que pour la plupart de mes anciennes enquêtes, cependant tu aurais dû te douter que tu ne pourrais pas me cacher longtemps ce que tu faisais le soir pour revenir aussi éreinté. Pour en revenir à ta question, ton ami m'a aussi raconté que la magie est une énergie qui nous entoure à chaque instant, et que par l'intermédiaire d'un esprit, on peut s'en servir. L'esprit se lie avec un humain par un pacte, et devient ainsi son familier. Cet esprit est issu d'un animal dit sacré qui absorbe continuellement l'énergie qui nous environne. Voilà pour résumé ce qu'il m'a dit, me demandant de te poser des questions pour les points non élucidés.

- Je vois, pour en revenir à l'esprit. C'est lui qui vient à nous pour se lier, on ne choisit pas. Ces esprits nous entourent quotidiennement et trouvent un humain qui leur correspond. A la mort de son partenaire, il est libéré et retourne dans la nature, dérivant ou cherchant un nouveau maître.

- Je comprends. Mais, pour plus de concret, tu devrais me montrer le tien, John. Je sais que tu le caches tout comme tes blessures, par un sort rendant invisible ce que tu désires.

John se tendit davantage à ma question, la tête basse, il se mit pendant quelques secondes à fixer le sol. Puis il déglutit et revint affronter mon regard.

- Il t'as parlé de mes blessures ? Me demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

- Oui, mais j'étais déjà au courant. Tu croyais réellement que tu arriverais à masquer ta douleur à moi, le détective consultant. J'avais bien remarqué que ces dernières semaines tu avais du mal à te mouvoir, rien qu'en enlevant ton manteau, ton masque se fissurait laissant place à des expressions de douleur. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe dans cette forêt, mais il va tout d'abord falloir faire quelque chose avec tes blessures, tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi.

- Cela ne te concerne pas, Sherlock !

John se leva d'un air furieux, s'apprêtant à partir à la moindre parole de travers.

- John, tu es mon colocataire, mon partenaire, et mon …

Je m'arrêtai un instant, qu'est ce que j'allais dire ? Le sentimentalisme n'était pas mon fort, il fallait dire que je reniais toutes ces extravagances.

- Ton quoi ? Me demanda John, d'un air tout à coup intéressé. Au moins, son envie de s'enfuir avait disparut.

- Peu importe, enlèves cette magie d'invisibilité que je puisse voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Il est inconcevable qu'un médecin ne prenne pas soin de lui. Et j'aurais aussi besoin que tu me détailles ton travail nocturne, Jill ne m'en a que très peu parlé.

John semblait hésiter, réfléchissant aux conséquences de ce que cela pourraient entraîner, mais aussi à sa fierté de soldat qui allait certainement être blessée. Il fit les quatre cent pas dans le salon, se parlant à lui même ou bien à son familier. Je sentais son cerveau tourner à plein régime. Puis il revint s'asseoir, me regardant dans les yeux, hésitant à parler. Il abandonna, détournant les yeux vers sa tasse vide, et se resservit du thé, sans en boire une gorgée. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration, et m'adressa un simple « d'accord », résigné, les yeux fermés.

Des mots sifflants dans une langue enchanteresse sortirent alors de ses lèvres, et peu à peu les blessures apparurent sur son corps, notamment sur ses mains, et quelques unes sur son visage, seules parties visibles de son corps, ses vêtements recouvrant presque l'intégralité de sa peau. Et là, sous mes yeux, apparut un serpent ailé, d'une couleur écarlate, posé sur son épaule. Sa queue enserrait en écharpe le cou de John tandis que ses yeux d'un doré profond étaient sur moi, surveillant chacun de mes gestes, sa langue sortant à rythme régulier, captant chacune des odeurs autour. John me fixa quelques instants, attendant certainement une quelconque réaction de ma part, puis il se remit à parler.

- Elle s'appelle Leuca.

Je ne répondis rien, après tout que pouvais-je dire. Le serpent continuait à me fixer, comme s'il cherchait à déduire chacune de mes pensées. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant deux crocs sur sa mâchoire antérieure, et se mit à parler.

- Il ne semble pas si surpris que ça. Il a déjà dû voir le familier de Jill.

- Elle parle ? Avec son anatomie, cela devrait être impossible. Demandai-je, complètement étonné d'une telle vérité.

Ce à quoi John me répondit, avec un haussement d'épaule :

- Tu sais, je ne me pose plus de questions à ce niveau-là, disons que c'est grâce à la magie.

Il se pencha ensuite vers la table pour prendre sa tasse. Ce rapprochement momentané me permit de voir plus en détail ses blessures. Sur son cou sillonnait une trace rouge sombre remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire, elle ne semblait pas significative, cependant il aurait fallu que quelques centimètres de plus pour que sa carotide eut été coupée. Le sang de John se serait alors inlassablement écoulé, et il aurait sombré dans l'obscurité, ne pouvant plus effectuer un seul mouvement, il serait … Je chassai de mes pensées la vision horrible qui venait de m'apparaître, tentant d'ignorer tout ces futurs probables, et me concentrai sur les autres blessures qui m'étaient révélées par les manches désormais reculées de son pull en laine. Elles étaient plus récentes, datant d'une semaine tout au plus.

- J'aimerais en savoir davantage sur ces ombres que tu combats. D'où est-ce qu'elles viennent et pourquoi vous attaquent-elles ?

- Je ne sais pas d'où elles proviennent, elles arrivent dans les forêts par des portails magiques, mais aucun sorcier à ma connaissance n'a pu découvrir où menaient ces portails. Les ombres sont des créatures peu connus et qui ont des formes très variables pouvant la modifier à volonté. Elles infectent des animaux ou des humains, car en faisant cela elles peuvent survivre à la lumière du jour. Certains disent que ce sont des êtres naturels qui ont toujours été présents dans ce monde, venant d'esprit ayant par le passé été victime de mort brutale, cependant il n'y a aucune certitude dans ces propos.

John me regardait dans les yeux, et on pouvait voir qu'il commençait à ressasser des souvenirs douloureux, son regard devenant de plus en plus sombre. Il me raconta aussi les derniers événements, les attaques de plus en plus nombreuses, les ombres alphas, et il commença à évoquer le meurtre sur lequel j'enquêtais. Mes suppositions étaient exactes, John savait bien de quoi il était question.

- L'homme retrouvé mort a été victime d'un ombre, je ne sais pas pourquoi il était dans cette forêt, mais la preuve est là. Le trou à sa nuque est la preuve qu'il a été infecté par une ombre, cependant c'est la première fois qu'une de ces créatures fait mourir ainsi son hôte.

John parut soucieux quand il me fit part de ses observations.

- Qu'est ce que mon frère t'as raconté ? Tu as discuté avec lui de ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, … John prit une inspiration avant de continuer. Il a demandé à ce que je te retranscrive notre conversation et à ce que tu continues d'enquêter sur cette affaire avec moi.

- Il est plutôt rare que mon frère manque de me rendre visite lorsqu'il s'agit de me confier une enquête.

- Il préférerait que l'on se fasse aussi discrets que possible...

John se tut en attente d'autres questions, il paraissait anxieux à ce que je fréquente désormais le monde de la magie, il savait que j'allais lui demander de m'amener dans une de ses missions pour voir de plus près ces créatures de la nuit qu'il combattait. Je m'allongeai sur le canapé, rassemblant les dernières informations acquises, puis je lui demandais finalement :

- A quand ta prochaine mission ?

- Je préférerai que tu ne viennes pas, Sherlock. Tu n'es pas magicien, et je ne suis pas sûr que j'arriverais à te protéger.

- Où est passé ta fierté de soldat ? Je viendrais, j'arriverais bien à me défendre contre quelques unes de ces créatures, et il me semble que nous sommes plusieurs, alors tout devrait bien se passer.

- Ces créatures sont plus dangereuses que tu ne le penses, des armes traditionnelles ne peuvent pas les tuer, cela ne peut se faire que par des sortilèges.

- Peu importe, je viendrais. Pour le bien de l'enquête.

John désapprouva ma décision, mais il savait que je viendrais par n'importe quel moyen et qu'il valait mieux que cela se fasse en sa présence. Il se leva avec les difficultés que ses blessures imposaient, se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Cependant, il s'arrêta avant de franchir la première marche, et murmura suffisamment distinctement pour que je puisse entendre d'un ton résigné : « Dans quatre jours, tiens toi prêt … »


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : L'enquête recommence doucement**

* * *

><p>Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, John était parti dormir après avoir pris sa douche, et moi, je m'ennuyais dans le salon. Le smiley troué de balles était encore là sur le mur, je le fixais, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire durant ces quatre jours. L'enquête piétinait sans les informations supplémentaires que John allait m'apporter, il allait donc falloir retourner sur les différents lieux avec lui, avec son regard qu'il portait sur le monde si différent du mien. Je m'allongeais dans le canapé, les mains jointes.<p>

John avait donné son accord pour que je l'accompagne, mais je m'inquiétais de ses blessures, avait-il assez de forces pour cette mission. Je décidai d'aller voir ça de mes propres yeux, je montai en silence les escaliers menant à la chambre de John. Il s'était bel et bien endormi, sa respiration s'étant faite régulière et ses paupières faisant quelques mouvements, preuve d'un état de sommeil paradoxal. Je m'approchai doucement du lit, ma main caressant les draps blancs qui enveloppaient John, et contrastaient avec les blessures sombres qui parsemaient son corps. J'observai avec attention sa poitrine se soulever à instants réguliers. Ses manches courtes laissaient entrevoir les blessures sur ses bras, certaines avaient bien cicatrisé, d'autres un peu moins, mais au moins aucune ne s'infectait. Il n'était pas docteur pour rien, car malgré sa fatigue, il avait dû appliquer quelques produits. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, observant silencieusement le corps allongé à mes cotés.

John commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, je savais que les séquelles de la guerre étaient encore là, malgré que sa claudication ait guéri. Les cauchemars persistaient, je caressai ses cheveux blonds, et il sembla se calmer. Je restai là quelques minutes, examinant les blessures une par une, tandis que John dormait toujours, comment les gens ordinaires faisaient pour dormir autant était un vrai mystère. Ma main caressait chacune des cicatrices visibles, et mon esprit s'apaisa au fur et à mesure des contacts, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. J'étais allongé sous les draps, mes doigts posés sur son torse, mon visage proche du bien sentant son souffle à chaque respiration. Et c'est ainsi que je m'endormis, ma tête posée contre la sienne, et mes bras l'enlaçant.

* * *

><p>Au réveil, je sentis un corps chaud contre le mien. J'ouvrais les yeux doucement, et aperçus des boucles noires glissant sur des pommettes saillantes. Je murmurai, encore endormi, le nom de l'intrus qui s'était immiscé dans mon lit pour je ne sais quelle raison. Essayait-il de faire une nouvelle expérience ? Je ne pouvais plus bouger, ses bras m'encerclaient, il allait donc falloir que j'attende qu'il bouge ou qu'il se réveille, pour une fois que le détective dormait, il fallait que cela soit dans mon lit. « Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenu Leuca ? » Mon familier me regarda, et souffla reposant sa tête sur mon épaule, ne voulant pas me répondre. Je sursautai lorsqu'une de ses mains se déplaça vers mon entrejambe, à croire que cet abruti le faisait exprès. « Sherlock ! Réveilles-toi ! » lui criai-je dans les oreilles. L'homme à mes cotés papillonna des yeux avant de me saluer nonchalamment, non surpris de me voir au réveil. Il réajusta ses doigts plus haut sur mon torse en toute discrétion, et referma les yeux lentement, le temps que son cerveau pourtant si vivace s'allume.<p>

- Sherlock, que fais-tu dans mon lit ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, me fixant en levant les sourcils comme si ma question était complètement idiote, et me répondit nonchalamment :

- Je dors …

- Je vois ça, Sherlock. Mais que fais tu dans MON lit !

- Je me suis assoupi, tu devrais être content pour une fois que je dors.

- Pourquoi dans mon lit ?

- Bon maintenant que tu es réveillé, on va pouvoir aller inspecter l'appartement de la victime, et le lieu du crime avec l'appui de tes connaissances. Dépêches-toi de t'habiller et de déjeuner.

- Sher...

Il se précipita vers la sortie avant même que je ne puisse répliquer, me laissant dans un total brouillard. Comme d'habitude, il avait prévu la journée sans me demander mon avis. Je me levai et me préparai. Quand je descendis, Sherlock était dans son fauteuil, attendant impatiemment que je finisse de déjeuner, comme tous les jours, il ne voulait rien manger, par ennui, disant que son cerveau fonctionnait moins bien lorsqu'il digérait. Il me fixa alors que je buvais ma tasse de thé.

- Cela ne t'épuises pas d'utiliser des sorts d'invisibilité ?

Je fus surpris de sa question, c'est vrai qu'il était désormais au courant.

- Non, cela demande moins d'énergie qu'un sort de soin.

Il acquiesça de la tête, et un nouveau silence s'installa. Il était reparti dans son palais mental.

* * *

><p>Nous sortîmes du 221B Baker street, puis prîmes un taxi nous conduisant tout droit vers la morgue, pour inspecter tout d'abord le cadavre. Molly nous accueillit avec un grand sourire, et en voyant que j'accompagnais Sherlock Holmes, elle sembla se réjouir d'avantage. Elle s'approcha de moi, tandis que Sherlock trépignait autour du corps sans vie pétrifié sur la table d'autopsie, et me murmura : « Heureusement que vous êtes là, j'avais peur que vous soyez toujours en froid tout les deux. » Je ne compris pas vraiment ses paroles, mais ne répondis rien, à cause de Sherlock qui me jetait des regards de plus en plus insistants. Il voulait que je me dépêche d'observer la victime. Et alors que je m'approchais de la table, il demanda à Molly de bien nous laisser. Après tout, elle ne devait pas être au courant de nos avancées dans cette enquête.<p>

- Alors John, tes conclusions ?

- Le trou à l'arrière du crâne a bien été fait par une ombre, d'après son diamètre c'est une ombre de niveau bêta. Il n'avait absolument aucune chance de s'en échapper, ce sont des ombres rapides et précises. Molly n'a rien trouvé dans les analyses sanguines ?

- Non, mais elle ne savait pas forcément quoi chercher non plus.

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir qu'elle les refasse, il est possible que la victime ait été empoisonnée par le poison que fabrique l'ombre lorsqu'elle attaque un être vivant. Cependant, il reste anormal que cet homme soit mort des suites de l'incrustation d'une ombre, en temps normal la créature détruit le cerveau de son hôte, et prend sa place.

- La victime s'est griffée le bras et le torse à sang et il n'y a pas de blessures défensives.

- Oui, ce doit-être dû à la possession, elle semble s'être effectuée plus lentement qu'à la normale, cela se voit à la cicatrisation de la blessure. L'ombre n'avait pas pris totalement possession de cet homme, car sinon elle aurait de suite cicatrisé le trou. C'est vraiment étrange !

- Et c'est un magicien qui dit ça … Murmura Sherlock en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on trouve davantage d'informations que celles que tu as pu déduire.

- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps et rendons nous au lieu du crime.

Je suivis Sherlock qui avait déjà levé le camp, avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, les pans de son manteau volant derrière lui.

* * *

><p>Nous arrivâmes dans la forêt, celle-ci était dorénavant complètement enneigée, après la neige épaisse qui était tombée hier. Ce blanc pour le moment immaculé me rappela les derniers événements et ma promesse d'emmener Sherlock dans cet enfer glacial. « John, concentres-toi sur l'affaire. Je n'ai pas envie de geler sur place » Me cria Sherlock d'un ton froid. Je soupirai à son air autoritaire, et commença à examiner les lieux. Avec la neige, il était difficile de trouver quoi que ce soit. Sherlock me fit suivre alors un passage que la victime avait emprunté, qui m'amena au pentagramme blanc formé par les troncs nus. Je retirai la neige avec le plus de précaution, Sherlock quant à lui me regardait faire, debout derrière. Il prit la parole après quelques minutes.<p>

« John, j'ai pris une photo quand il n'y avait pas de neige, il serait préférable que tu la regardes, plutôt que de continuer à déneiger le lieu.

A ces mots, je le fusillai du regard, toujours accroupi au sol.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ? J'ai les mains gelées maintenant !

- Essuies-toi les mains et dis moi ce que tu vois.

M'ordonna le détective en me présentant la photo sur son téléphone. Je m'exécutai, toujours en colère, et observais la photo. Et là, je fus des plus surpris, ces marques noires gravées sur le sol me rappelaient des événements du passé, un passé lointain que je tentais désespérément d'oublier. Je blêmis à vue d'œil, mon sang se glaça, chaque pixel faisait remonter les souvenirs ensanglantés de mon passé militaire, qui ne cessait de me poursuivre. Les traits noirs comme le charbon menant jusqu'aux troncs blancs d'arbres morts, la magie sombre qui s'échappait de ce lieu, un homme, un ami, victime d'une ombre … Cette fois-ci, l'homme en était mort, mais Kyle, lui, n'avait pas eu droit à ce même sort ...

- John ?

Sherlock m'avait pris le visage en coupe sans que je m'en aperçoive, son visage proche du mien, il me fixait avec ses yeux bleu-gris d'un air anxieux. Le silence était pesant, ma gorge nouée, suffocant des abysses de ma mémoire. Une perle roulait sur ma joue et arrêta son chemin sur la paume blanche de Sherlock. D'une voix douce, Sherlock reprit parole, toute son inquiétude enveloppait sa question.

- Que se passe-t-il, John ?

Je mis quelques instants avant de pouvoir m'échapper de mes souvenirs et comprendre sa question, et encore quelques secondes pour formuler ma phrase avec difficulté. Secouant la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser mes pensées qui ne cessaient de me revenir par flash, je déglutis avant de prononcer d'une voix basse :

- Désolé, je me suis rappelé quelques souvenirs, … ce pentagramme, … je l'ai déjà vu en Afghanistan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes:** Je viens de me rendre compte que cela fait déjà un mois que j'ai débuté cette fanfiction, comme le temps passe vite ... Je tenais à vous dire un grand Merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui suivent cette histoire, je posterai dans peu de temps le prochain chapitre, certainement demain ou samedi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Pressentiments<strong>

* * *

><p>John ne voulait pas en dire davantage, il n'était pas prêt à en parler, cela se voyait à sa tenue. Le soldat avait arrondi son dos pour paraître aussi petit que possible, les bras croisés agrippant sa veste noire. Quelques tremblements pouvaient être perçus pour un œil attentif. Il fit un signe qu'il en avait terminé pour ici, nous nous dirigions donc vers l'appartement de la victime. Le trajet sembla plus long, ce qui était complètement insensé puisque nous prenions les mêmes routes, mais l'absence de discours ou de climat permissif donnait une impression d'éternité.<p>

Encore un tournant, et nous étions devant la bâtisse sombre, qui n'accueillait que des prolétaires. Nous affrontâmes les vieux escaliers abîmés qui grinçaient sous chacun de nos pas. Des bandes jaunes prouvaient que la police avait déjà inspecté l'appartement. J'entrai le premier dans la pièce sombre, obscurcie par les immeubles aux alentours qui ne laissaient passer que quelques rayons de soleil. John me suivit et, une fois qu'il m'eut dépassé, jeta un coup d'œil en restant immobile. Puis après quelques secondes, il se dirigea vers les livres posés un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Que des livres sur la magie, cependant beaucoup ne sont que des absurdités. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vérité de ce monde, mais il cherchait des réponses.

- Oui, il a contacté une femme qui devait lui en apprendre davantage, cependant il n'est pas allé au lieu du rendez-vous.

- C'est étrange, on évite justement de raconter la vérité aux non initiés. Cette femme, sais-tu comment elle s'appelle ? C'est sur elle qu'il va falloir enquêter à mon avis.

- Elle l'a contacté sous le nom de Lise Withner, cependant ce nom est un faux, elle n'a pas pu être trouvée dans les registres.

- Ce n'est pas dit, j'ai déjà entendu ce nom, elle appartient à l'organisation de magie, comme moi. Et il n'est pas rare que certains magiciens utilisent un autre nom pour les affaires concernant la magie.

- Tu en as un aussi ?

- Non, je n'en ai pas l'utilité, même si depuis ma vie avec toi, j'ai sérieusement songé à en prendre un.

- Nous ne trouverons plus rien ici, rentrons à l'appartement, tu me montrera les mails de cette femme là-bas et le dossier que Lestrade a dû te passer sur cette enquête.

John semblait toujours soucieux du pentagramme de la forêt, cependant cela ne paraissait plus, laissant place à l'excitation de l'aventure. Mrs Hudson nous accueillit tout sourire avec un « je suis contente que vous vous soyez réconciliés tout les deux » et nous apporta des biscuits lorsque nous fûmes installés dans nos fauteuils respectifs. Même si elle ne prétendait pas être notre gouvernante, elle agissait souvent comme tel.

Je lui indiquai du doigt le dossier sur la table, et il le prit sans un mot. Comme tous les gens ordinaires, il prit du temps à lire les quelques pages. Après quelques minutes, il jeta le dossier sur la table.

- Il n'y a rien dedans ! Cet homme ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter la mort de sa sœur, et a essayé de trouver d'autres explications. Il est noté que sa sœur possédait des anti-dépresseurs et que depuis la mort de ses parents, elle avait toujours été instable. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle se soit suicidée si ce n'était pas un accident.

- Oui, notre seule piste reste cette Lise Withner.

- Il faudra que j'aille à l'association demander des informations. Cependant, tu ne pourras pas venir, Mycroft a demandé à ce que tu te fasses discret là-dessus.

- Si tu portes un micro cela ne devrait pas trop me gêner.

John me regarda d'un air surpris, comme si c'était la première fois que j'écoutais ses conseils, enfin peut-être bien que c'était bien la première fois, je ne comptais pas ce genre de choses.

- Bien, dans ce cas il faudra en demander à Mycroft, il en a tellement, ça ne devrait pas l'ennuyer qu'on lui en emprunte un.

- Envoies lui un message.

- Tu pourrais le faire Sherlock, c'est ton frère quand même.

Je ramenai mes jambes contre moi, et leva les yeux au ciel, une habitude que j'avais pris je ne sais comment.

- C'est bon, je vais le faire.

John partit chercher son portable qu'il avait laissé dans la poche de son manteau, il en profita pour ramener les tasses de thé à la cuisine.

- C'est fait. On le recevra ce soir.

- Mmm...

* * *

><p>La nuit tomba vite, Anthea entra dans l'appartement sans prévenir et nous donna une enveloppe contenant les micros, elle ne parla pas et repartit aussitôt. Un petit mot accompagnait le micro « <em>Prends soin de Sherlock ».<em> Pour deux frères qui semblaient ne pas s'entendre, l'un prenait très grand soin de l'autre.

Je regardai Sherlock qui semblait s'ennuyer éperdument. Il était allongé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, quand soudain il les ouvrit pour les poser sur moi.

- Enlèves tes sorts d'invisibilité, tu n'en as plus besoin maintenant, de plus cela doit te prendre de l'énergie de les maintenir tout le temps.

- Pourquoi y tiens-tu tant Sherlock ? Cela ne devrait pas te déranger pourtant …

- Fais-le c'est tout.

- Tu devrais arrêter de donner des ordres, je ne suis pas ton serviteur qui doit t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

- John …

- C'est bon, je vais le faire. De toute façon tu as raison, _comme toujours, _c'est épuisant de maintenir ce genre de sortilèges même si j'y suis habitué à présent.

Je récitai quelques mots et le charme était rompu, laissant place à mon corps meurtri d'une multitude de blessures. Sherlock sembla focaliser son attention sur mon familier, c'est vrai qu'il ne devait toujours pas être habitué. J'indiquai à mon familier de voler sur le canapé où se trouvait le détective consultant.

- Restez ensemble je vais prendre une douche. Et comme ça elle te surveillera pour éviter que tu reviennes m'épier pendant que je me lave et soigne une partie de mes blessures.

Sherlock me regarda surpris, étonnant pour un génie en déduction.

- Comment …

- Leuca me l'a dit ce matin, elle t'avait vu la dernière fois. C'est comme ça que tu as deviné pour mes blessures, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tourna la tête, et se remit à fixer le familier qui était posé sur son ventre, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude brûlait mes blessures pas encore cicatrisées, mais comme toujours j'avais pris l'habitude, _un jour je ne sentirais plus rien _murmurais-je sous le torrent d'eau qui s'abattait sur moi, d'une voix fatiguée. Fatigué de toutes ces histoires, de ces missions épuisantes qui n'en finissaient jamais, c'était comme se battre contre le vent. Aucune de nos actions ne semblaient faire avancer les choses, affaiblir l'ennemi qui au contraire devenait de plus en plus puissant. Et dans trois jours, j'allais devoir amener Sherlock dans cet enfer, et le protéger. Car oui Monsieur le génie devait voir à quoi ressemblaient des ombres, alors que ces êtres étaient qualifiés d'informes, pure absurdité. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, et sortit de la douche. Quelques pansements pour les blessures les plus superficielles, et quelques sorts pour celles plus sérieuses et j'étais presque guéri, enfin guéri était un grand mot, certains de mes gestes me faisaient encore un peu souffrir. Il faut dire que la dernière bataille avait failli me coûter la vie. Je m'estimais donc plutôt chanceux et en meilleur santé que certains.

Lorsque je descendis, Sherlock était toujours allongé, cette fois-ci ses yeux étaient clos, tandis que mon familier s'était endormi en boule sur son ventre s'élevant à chacune de ses respirations. Heureusement que Mrs Hudson n'était pas passé à l'improviste, elle aurait pu avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant un animal imaginaire sur le torse de notre détective consultant.

- Pourquoi souris-tu, John ?

- Ah, j'aurais du me douter que tu ne dormais pas. Je pensais simplement à l'expression de Mrs Hudson si elle avait vu un serpent rouge ailé endormi sur toi.

- Je doute qu'elle y aurait cru, elle aurait tout d'abord cherché une explication réaliste, comme un trucage ou autre.

- Oui, c'est ce que la plupart des gens font, même si certains aiment croire à l'impossible.

- Complètement illogique.

Je souris davantage, après tout, Sherlock restait Sherlock, même quand le monde dans lequel il vivait changeait de face. Un silence se fit pendant quelques minutes, Sherlock semblait réfléchir de nouveau, puis il s'énonça de but en blanc.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir, John ?

- … Quoi ?!

- Ne m'obliges pas à me répéter, je sais très bien que tu m'as entendu.

- C'est juste tellement aberrant que je ne saisis pas très bien. Pourquoi devrais-je te laisser faire, sérieusement. De plus mon lit est déjà assez petit comme ça !

- Disons juste que ça me permet de me reposer un peu sans trop m'ennuyer. Et aussi …

- … aussi quoi ?

- Non rien, juste un pressentiment.

Je ne relevai pas au première abord, mais il était rare que Sherlock agisse comme ça juste pour une intuition.

- Désolé mais cela reste non, tu peux toujours te reposer dans ton lit. De plus, je ne veux pas que tu amplifies les rumeurs qui court à notre sujet.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce, Sherlock s'était mis dos à moi, le familier réveillé par ce mouvement, était retourné sur mon épaule. Et de loin, j'observais cet homme dans le canapé dont le dos semblait si grand qu'il aurait pu nous porter n'importe où. Mais qui pourtant, avec sa posture recroquevillée, donnait une impression de solitude infinie.

* * *

><p>La pièce sombrait dans l'obscurité de la nuit, John était parti se coucher, m'interdisant, avant de monter, l'entrée dans sa chambre. Je voulais pourtant y retourner encore une fois et y rester à jamais couché à ses côtés, l'empêchant de partir, car dans mes entrailles une douleur s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que les jours, les heures, les secondes s'écoulaient. Une douleur qui n'annonçait rien de bien, me faisait sentir impuissant … Après quelques heures, je me levai, montai les marches, et devant sa porte, je m'arrêtai. J'effleurai de ma main le bois qui me barrait le passage, et posai ma tête contre, maudissant ce poids dans ma poitrine, qui faisait résonner mon cœur de plus en plus fort. « <em>John » <em> murmurai-je, j'avais besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un …


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: ** Merci pour les reviews, j'apprécie en recevoir, c'est motivant de savoir que des gens me suivent.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Mission secrète<strong>

* * *

><p>Je me réveillai en sueur d'un cauchemar, ou plutôt d'un souvenir. Contrairement à cette fois, aucune chaleur n'était là. Il n'était pas là. Il m'avait écouté et ne s'était pas endormi à mes côtés. Je ressentis un vide, dans mon cœur, dans mon lit, pourquoi ? Non, je connaissais bien ce sentiment, je l'avais déjà ressenti auparavant.<p>

Je me levai et descendis en bas. Sherlock était là dans le fauteuil, regardant le micro comme si c'était un ennemi à abattre. Puis, il leva son regard sur moi.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, allons-y

* * *

><p>Le taxi nous déposa devant le grand building, et Sherlock se précipita dehors. Sur le trottoir, il se mit à pivoter sur place, observant, enregistrant chaque bâtisse.<p>

- J'attendrais dans ce café, il est à portée du signal. Mets cet écouteur, ainsi je pourrais te conseiller sur les manœuvres à effectuer.

J'acquiesçai et m'équipai des différents appareils.

- On ne devrait pas te fouiller, mais fais tout de même attention

- Qu'est ce que tu as Sherlock ? C'est rare que tu paraisses aussi inquiet

- Pas du tout, je ne suis pas … Peu importe, rapportes-moi les informations nécessaires que l'on puisse avancer dans cette enquête.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux …

Je me dirigeais à présent à l'association de magie, et même si les actions et paroles de Sherlock étaient de plus en plus étranges, je ne m'en souciais guère mettant tout cela sur le compte de la découverte de l'impossible.

La femme à la réception me reconnut et m'accueillit avec un sourire qui se voulait charmant. Je lui demandai à voir une employée appelée Lise Whitner, alors ses doigts se mirent à taper sur son clavier noir à toute vitesse. Et après quelques secondes elle me répondit que la personne portant ce nom travaillait en ce moment dans le bâtiment, elle décrocha son téléphone derechef composa le numéro de son bureau, et l'informa qu'un certain John Watson voulait lui parler. Finalement, elle se retourna vers moi, se levant de son siège elle m'informa que Madame Whitner allait me recevoir et m'indiqua en se penchant vers moi où se trouvait son bureau.

Tandis que je montais les étages, j'entendais souffler dans mon oreillette les plaintes de mon colocataire, qui s'ennuyait sans cesse. « C'est long ... » me dit-il pour la énième fois. C'était déjà une chance que la magicienne ait accepté sans poser de questions.

Je toquai à la porte qui ressemblait à sa voisine, seule l'étiquette sur le mur dans lequel elle était encastrée indiquait l'appartenance de ce bureau. On pouvait y voir en noir sur blanc _Bureau de Lise Withner. _Une voix survint alors, intransigeante, elle fendait l'air. J'ouvris alors la porte, et me retrouvai confronté à une femme d'une trentaine d'années, habillée d'un tailleur noir comme l'ébène, ses longs cheveux roux semblaient danser autour de son visage, tandis que ses yeux d'un vert couleur jade étaient posés sur moi. Je restais bouché bée sur place, sentant toute la puissance magique qui se dégageait d'elle et de son familier. Une bête à allure féline, une fourrure luxueuse d'un noir sombre, elle marchait vers moi, sans emmêler ses huit pattes. Sa bouche ouverte laissait découvrir ses crocs rouge sang, et malgré sa taille semblable à celle d'un chat Norvégien, le familier restait impressionnant, me donnant des frissons dans le dos.

- Docteur John Watson, c'est bien cela ?

- J'entendis Sherlock s'exclamer de cette question des plus inutiles.

- Oui.

- De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? Est-ce en rapport avec l'enquête que votre compagnon mène ?

A ces mots, je fus surpris, elle était au courant que je viendrais mais, comment ? Voyant mon expression perdue, elle répondit à cette question de mon for intérieur.

- Je suis votre blog, et j'ai fait quelques petites recherches sur vous et votre colocataire, surtout quand j'ai appris que Scotland Yard allait enquêter sur ce terrible meurtre dans la forêt.

- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il tellement ?

- Je suis simplement les actualités et je m'y intéresse encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de magie et d'ombres.

- Je sais que vous avez contacté la victime et lui avez donné rendez-vous peu avant qu'il ne meurt, je sais aussi que celui-ci cherchait des raisons magiques à la mort de sa sœur. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez révélé à cet homme ?

- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Il ne me semble pas que le détective consultant connaisse l'existence de la magie d'après mes sources, à moins que vous ne lui aviez dit, ce dont je doute fort car sinon il se trouverait en ce moment même avec vous pour m'interroger.

Son air prétentieux commençait à m'énerver, elle semblait croire qu'elle possédait toutes les connaissances, et peut-être était-ce le cas concernant cette affaire.

- Ne cherchez pas à détourner la conversation, et répondez à ma question. Que lui avez-vous dit ?

- Rien, je n'en ai pas eu le temps, il n'est pas venu au rendez-vous, mais ça vous devez le savoir puisque vous vous êtes rendu au restaurant, non ?

- En effet, dans ce cas que comptiez-vous lui dire ? Vous ne pouviez certainement pas lui dire que la magie existait même pour conformer ses pensées, alors pourquoi lui aviez-vous donné rendez-vous ?

- Je devais faire en sorte qu'il ne cherche plus de réponses, pour son propre bien, après tout il négligeait sa vie avec cette enquête déraisonnable.

- … Vous comptiez l'ensorceler !

C'est à ce moment là que Sherlock lui aussi surpris me demanda comment cela était possible. Mais la réponse, je ne pus la donner sans attirer l'attention de Withner.

- Oui, avec l'accord de l'organisation.

- Et pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Pourquoi faire une exception ?

- Disons juste que c'est une connaissance. Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

Elle m'avait répondu du tac au tac, avec sourire, comme si elle avait déjà prévu toutes les questions que j'aurais pu poser. Je restai muet, cherchant d'autres questions, elle m'avait pris au dépourvu avec toutes ses répliques et le silence régnait aussi dans mon oreillette indiquant que Sherlock, lui non plus n'avait rien à redire. « Ce sera tout, je pense. Je vous remercie de votre collaboration. » Dis-je d'un ton cérémonieux.

Et tandis que je m'apprêtais à quitter le bureau, elle m'interrompit de sa voix dominatrice « Je serai heureuse de pouvoir vous revoir à l'occasion, John. N'hésitez pas à me recontacter. »

En sortant du bureau, je remarquai un papier dans une de mes poches, sur celui-ci était inscrit le nom de Lise Whitner ainsi que son numéro de téléphone. _La diablesse quand l'avait-elle mis là ?_

Derrière la porte désormais fermée, je pus entendre cette femme murmurer à quelqu'un, certainement était-elle au téléphone. Je ne compris cependant pas ce dont il était question. Sherlock s'était tu depuis un moment, était-il même encore en train d'écouter. Sorti de l'immeuble, Sherlock n'était déjà plus là, encore parti précipitamment je ne sais où. Je décidai donc de retourner au 221B, et je découvris avec surprise que Sherlock était tranquillement installé sur le canapé dans une sorte de réflexion.

« Sherlock ! Tu ne pouvais pas m'attendre ?

- Non, répondit-il nonchalamment, n'oublies pas que mon implication dans cette enquête sur les ombres ne doit pas être connue.

- …, je ne trouvais rien à redire comme d'habitude ses raisons étaient si impossible à contredire.

- Cette femme, elle t'a donné son numéro, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet, mais tu sais, je ne compte pas la rappeler.

- Ah bon ? Dommage cela nous aurait été bien utile … elle aurait pu nous apporter d'autres informations, après tout elle n'a pas dit toute la vérité.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Il ne suffit pas d'observer John, tu dois aussi écouter. Sa voix, elle était plus haute lorsqu'elle mentait et la vitesse de ses réponses plus rapides. De plus, à ton avis John, combien de personnes après qu'on leur ait posé un lapin, ne contactent pas la personne avec laquelle elles avaient rendez-vous ? Je suis aussi sûr que si l'on montre la photo de cette femme au restaurant où elle prétend avoir attendu, aucun des employés ne la reconnaîtra.

- Excellent ! Dans ce cas je retourne la voir ?

- Non, ça ne servirait à rien sans davantage de preuves, elle nierait l'avoir vu. Il faut trouvé avant tout où a été accostée la victime.

- Mycroft ?

- Oui, demande lui de nous envoyer les vidéos de surveillances qui sont disposées entre l'appartement et le restaurant.

- D'accord, je vais lui envoyer un sms.

- Et après peux-tu faire du thé ?

- Sérieux Sherlock, tu pourrais le faire toi-même ! Tu n'es pas occupé à ce que je vois !

- Non, c'est ennuyeux … »

Je soupirai et m'exécutai après avoir envoyé le message à Mycroft. De toute façon, j'en voulais aussi et je comptais le faire sans qu'il ait à me le demander. Quelques minutes après, je reçus un message Mycroft m'informant qu'Anthéa nous apporterait les vidéos dans la journée. Sherlock, comme à son habitude restait silencieux. Allongé sur le canapé, les mains jointes en prière et les yeux fermés. Réfléchissait-il ou était-il en train de dormir ? La première proposition me semblait la plus appropriée, après tout il ne dormait que très peu, pourtant il semblait toujours en forme. Une fois que j'eus posé la tasse sur la table, il daigna se lever, se remettant en position assise et m'affublant d'un regard pétillant accompagné d'un sourire rempli de malice. Cette expression me donna des frissons dans tout le corps.

- John, viens t'asseoir à coté de moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire Sherlock ?

- Une petite expérience, rien de plus. Ne t'inquiètes pas en aucun cas, cela n'est pas dangereux. Et puis tu me fais confiance, non ?

Je soufflai et acquiesçai de la tête. Posant ma tasse encore remplie, j'allai m'asseoir à ses cotés, d'un air soupçonneux. Juste après, Sherlock bougea et s'allongea la tête sur mes jambes, son visage dirigé vers le mien, il souriait de satisfaction.

- Mais qu...

- Chut John ! Je réfléchis.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire normalement sans avoir à … Oh et tant pis !

Après quelques minutes, où il cherchait à déduire mes émotions sur mon visage, il ferma les yeux. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, j'observais son visage, ses pommettes saillantes, ses cils, … Tout en lui était magnifique, son esprit tout comme son corps. Cela faisait une heure qu'il ne bougeait plus. « Sherlock ? »

Aucune réponse ne survint, aucun changement dans son corps et son visage ne montrait qu'il avait entendu ma voix

_J'y crois pas_. pensai-je en souriant, _il s'est réellement endormi !_

Et tandis que mon regard restait posé sur son visage, ma main, elle, alla caresser les boucles brunes du détective consultant. En repensant aux derniers événements, je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas avec cet homme, jamais il n'avait montré autant de contacts, son comportement avait changé depuis l'épisode de la douche, s'inquiétait-il pour moi ? Je laissai cette question en suspens, mes yeux papillonnaient et peu à peu je m'endormis en ce début d'après-midi où la neige avait recommencé à tomber.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: **Sortie en avance car c'est mon anniversaire!

La relation entre Sherlock et John avance tout doucement, le temps que ces deux là comprennent bien leurs sentiments.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Un calme bien soudain<strong>

* * *

><p>J'ouvris les yeux doucement, remarquant de suite la table basse du salon, quand m'étais-je ainsi assoupi ? Une chaleur pénétrait ma tête, la sensation de doigts dans mes cheveux, qui était-ce ? Je tournai un peu la tête, et je vis John, il dormait assis, reposant sur le dossier du canapé. Je me demandai comment il avait fait pour s'endormir dans cette position, il aurait pu me réveiller s'il le voulait, car à son réveil il aurait sûrement des crampes. Je restai allongé encore un petit moment sur ses cuisses, me souvenant de ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne me quittait toujours pas … John ... Je me relevai doucement, essayant le plus possible de ne pas le réveiller, cependant ça ne marcha pas car à peine avais-je bougé d'une vingtaine de centimètres que j'entendis un grommellement.<p>

« … Sherlock ?

- Désolé John, je me suis endormi …

- Ça ne fait rien. Me dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Le bruit d'une sonnette se fit entendre, puis survint la voix de Mrs Hudson qui avait ouvert la porte. Les escaliers grincèrent, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme habillée de noir.

- Bonsoir Anthéa.

Comme à son habitude, elle ne parlait que très peu, voir pas du tout. La femme s'avança vers la table, et posa une carte mémoire sur la table. Elle me jeta un regard, puis à John et pour la première fois, ses lèvres se courbèrent un peu affichant un sourire.

- Voici les vidéos de surveillance. A présent, je m'en vais.

Aussi vite qu'elle fut arrivée, elle repartit. Une fois la porte refermée, je pris la carte, et allai l'insérer dans l'ordinateur de John posé non loin de là.

John se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sans aucun doute pour se préparer quelque chose à manger.

- Je l'ai ! M'écriai-je.

- De quoi tu parles Sherlock ?

- Viens voir ça John.

Il s'approcha de moi d'un pas pressé, et se pencha au dessus de moi pour fixer l'écran lumineux. On pouvait y voir une vidéo de notre victime entrer dans une voiture noire quelques minutes avant son rendez-vous.

- Comment as-tu fait pour trouver ça aussi vite ?

- Simple déduction, il était aisé de deviner à quelle heure la victime est partie de son appartement, sachant qu'il voulait arriver en avance.

- Brillant.

Je m'en réjouis comme à mon habitude, ses compliments me faisaient un effet des plus chaleureux.

- Contactes Lestrade pour savoir à qui appartient cette plaque d'immatriculation, dis-lui de faire vite.

- Il va me demander pourquoi, que dois-je lui répondre ?

- Reste vague, même si je suis sûr qu'il va vite découvrir le lien avec l'enquête actuelle.

John pris son téléphone et envoya un message au DI.

- Tu as aussi reçu un message de mon frère, il accompagnait les vidéos.

- Que dit-il ?

- Regarde par toi-même.

Je lui tendis le bout de papier sur lequel était griffonné en noir des inscriptions. _A vous endormir sur le canapé, vous allez attraper froid, même en vous serrant l'un contre l'autre. MH. _A peine avait-il lu ces mots, que John fut pris d'un rougissement, appréciable vision que cela. John était vraiment troublé pour peu. Il commença à bégayer maladroitement, ne trouvant pas les mots exacts.

- Que... Il nous a …

- Bien sûr qu'il nous a vu, ce n'est pas étonnant après tout. N'oublies pas qu'il est le gouvernement, et mon frère, il adore m'espionner. Il a du utiliser l'une des caméras en face de l'immeuble pour nous observer par la fenêtre.

- … je ... je vais … le tuer !

- Sérieusement John, je doute que tu y arrives.

- Façon de parler Sherlock, … façon de parler …

Il se retourna et partit en direction de la cuisine se préparer un sandwich. Pendant ce temps, j'envoyai un message à Jill lui demandant de nous rencontrer avec John pour discuter de la prochaine mission nocturne. Il m'avait laissé son adresse e-mail à ma dernière visite. La réponse survint vite, tout comme celle de Lestrade, d'après le bip signalant un nouveau message sur le portable de John.

- John, ton portable !

Le magicien avait un bout de sandwich dans la bouche quand il saisit l'appareil, en grognant sur mes ordres. Il s'avança vers moi et me le tendit.

- Lis-le, je mange !

Je pris alors le bout de plastique, et appuyai sur quelques boutons pour faire apparaître le message.

- Jackpot ! La voiture appartient à Lise Withner, nous avons dès à présent un peu plus de preuves.

John acquiesça, toujours affublé de son bout de pain à l'intérieur duquel étaient coincés jambon et beurre tartiné, pas excellent pour la santé, pour un homme qui se dit médecin.

- Demain, nous allons rendre visite à ton cher ami Jill. Nous lui demanderons de nous aider pour la mission.

- Tu sais, on l'aurait trouvé dans la mission, après tout il est magicien et vu sa puissance il n'est pas près d'abandonner ce poste.

- Je préfère m'en assurer si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Quelle heure ?

- Le soir, je sais que tu travailles demain. Même s'il te semble que je n'y prête pas attention, je connais ton planning.

- Et je t'en remercie !

Dis-donc les réponses de John sont de plus en plus pointues et les changements d'humeur fréquents, surtout quand il est question de magie. John vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, et alluma la télévision, pour regarder une de ses émissions ridicules.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'éclaircit la gorge, et commença à parler de l'enquête.

- Cette Lise Withner, quand allons-nous lui rendre visite ? Dit-il doucement.

- Bientôt, pour le moment elle risque de démentir la seule preuve que nous avons prouvant qu'elle ait été en contact avec la victime, car après tout seule sa voiture est reconnaissable, elle risque de d'affirmer que ce n'est pas elle qui la conduisait. Et puis, à trop lui poser de questions, elle va suspecter mon intervention concernant la magie. Mycroft nous a dit d'être prudent à ce sujet là.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi tu ne devrais pas aller dans cette forêt … Je doute que cela t'apporte de plus amples informations que de voir des ombres, ce ne sont pas des êtres humains, on ne peut rien déduire d'eux …

- Laisse-moi en décider moi-même.

- …

John resta muet après cette discussion, et devant l'écran ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Je voulus revenir sur cette histoire de pentagramme, mais le moment était mal choisi … je me demandai depuis quand j'hésitais à poser des questions à John, après tout n'avais-je pas toujours fait selon mon bon vouloir ? Cependant tous ces moments passés avec mon colocataire me revinrent en mémoire, ainsi que ce pressentiment constant qui me tiraillait les entrailles, et c'est à ce moment que je compris que je ne voulais pas le perdre. Alors en regardant son corps enfoncé dans le canapé, je ne pus qu'avoir un frisson, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste, je ne voulais pas le perdre … Je … Je le voulais … C'est avec ces pensées que mon esprit eut un déclic, je voulais John, je voulais son cœur, son corps, son amour. Depuis quand ? Depuis quand étais-je aussi obsédé par mon colocataire ? Depuis que j'avais découvert son secret ? Non, cela datait d'avant, depuis que je m'inquiétais pour lui, pour ce qui lui arrivait ces soirs où il ne revenait pas ou que très tard ; lorsque je voyais ses vêtements déchirés, ses souffrances, … _John_ murmurai-je sans m'en apercevoir, tandis que je le regardais les yeux humides, là, assis, dans l'obscurité croissante que la nuit apportait. Il ne m'entendit pas, il ne me regarda pas, et alors que je le fixais, mon cœur s'égosillait, toutes sortes de pensées m'assaillirent, je voulais l'enlacer, embrasser ses lèvres, lécher chaque parcelle de son corps, et bien plus encore … Mon imbécile de corps réagit à ces actions imaginaires, et je me devais de me recentrer avant que John ne me voit dans un tel état, je me mis donc à penser à autre chose, à toutes ces choses ennuyantes que les gens ordinaires faisaient, comme faire les courses – ce que faisait John chaque semaine – cuisiner – John le faisait de temps en temps – Ranger – habitudes militaires de John… Bon sang ! Tout me faisait penser à John, des images de meurtres défilèrent alors dans ma tête, mais à chaque meurtre, une enquête, à chaque enquête John me suivait, m'aidait, m'admirait, et la tension dans mon corps ne s'arrangeait pas, je dus me rendre à l'évidence, et partit silencieusement en direction de la salle de bain. Je détestais cela, quand mon corps ne m'obéissait qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa guise, l'impression même de la drogue et du manque me revinrent…

* * *

><p>Je regardai la porte de la salle de bain, et dans un flash-back, me rappelai du corps de John que j'avais entraperçu. Ah, John mon cher colocataire strictement hétérosexuel qui démentait toute allusion au couple complètement absurde et surtout inexistant que nous formions. Ces mots me torturèrent <em>« Je ne suis pas gay ! »<em>

L'eau froide s'écoulait sur mon corps, tandis que je maudissais mon manque de contrôle ? On dit que cela aide à calmer les ardeurs, mais là ce ne fut pas le cas. Il me fallut me résoudre à prendre le problème en main …

Jamais je n'avais eu à faire cela, heureusement que j'avais quelques connaissances là dessus, j'avais dû les acquérir pour palier à certains problèmes qui ne s'étaient jamais révélés. Je m'empressai donc de faire disparaître le gonflement par des frictions, ma main tremblante saisissant mon entrejambe. Je me sentais humilié, moi le grand détective consultant obligé à faire de telles besognes ! Je me demandais pendant quelques instants si John aurait pu le faire à ma place, après tout il devait avoir de l'expérience au vu de sa libido exacerbée. Et si lui prenait du plaisir en cela, pourrait-il en être de même pour moi ? J'imaginais John me prendre en main, me caressant avec l'expertise de l'ambidextre qu'il était. Je gémis le nom de John à plusieurs reprises alors que dans mon palais mental je le voyais me prendre, les bruits que faisait l'eau se fracassant sur la céramique du sol couvraient le murmure des sons de plaisirs que j'émettais entre mes lèvres humides. Le mouvement de va et vient s'accéléra, mes sens se perdaient dans l'émotion que je ressentais, puis en un instant je me libérai dans un cri que je tentai désespérément d'étouffer, mordant mes lèvres maintenant rouges et gonflées.

J'espérai qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu, car même s'il m'avait exposé son laxisme sur l'homosexualité lors de notre rencontre, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié que son colocataire sociopathe soit tombé am … tombé sous son charme et je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne pour une stupide raison de sentiments.

* * *

><p>Quand je descendis vers ma chambre, affublé d'un simple drap de bain, John n'était pas là. Certainement se trouvait-il dans sa chambre, et regardant brièvement la porte de sa chambre à l'étage, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'ait rien entendu.<p>

Les hommes ordinaires dormaient vraiment beaucoup, passer un tiers de ses journées dans un lit était ridiculement inutile. Mais John était fatigué, il ne s'était pas encore bien remis de ses batailles et demain il devait se lever tôt pour aller travailler au cabinet. Pourquoi y allait-il si cela était ennuyeux et fatiguant ? Un vrai mystère …

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez-vous John l'a-t-il entendu ou non? Et quelle va être sa réaction si tel est le cas?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Note :** Difficile d'écrire une enquête toute inventée, j'ai l'impression de me perdre dans le déluge d'informations qui apparaissent dans chaque chapitres, mais je vais réussir à m'en sortir, je suis confiante.

Remerciements à mes lecteurs et à ma bêta préférée TontonSweetness!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Électrocution<strong>

* * *

><p>La journée d'hier avait été des plus bizarres, Sherlock qui s'endort sur mes jambes était déjà surprenant, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime ni les contacts, ni dormir, mais il y avait aussi eu les gémissements entendus lorsque j'étais allé me coucher, qui ne laissait nul doute sur ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mon nom avait été donné à de nombreuses reprises, me faisant rougir alors que je m'étais collé contre le mur. Et dire qu'il se disait marié à son travail, si bien que je l'avais pris pour asexué … Enfin, je ne savais pas comment agir après cela, devais-je lui dire que je l'avais entendu ? Non, ça ne semblait pas être la meilleure idée, il risquerait de se renfermer et adieu les contacts quotidiens. Je sentis un soupçon de déception en l'imaginant s'éloigner, juste un soupçon, il ne fallait pas que je m'enfonce encore plus dans cette relation qui allait certainement se terminer très mal, non mais qui serait aussi abruti pour se laisser tomber dans une relation amoureuse avec un sociopathe, à moins d'être masochiste !<p>

Je me levai de ce lit au matelas dur, après avoir été réveillé par ce stupide réveil qui me tuait les oreilles et que je menaçais chaque matin de jeter par la fenêtre, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de se réveiller pour aller au cabinet où des individus venaient avec des maladies ordinaires et ennuyantes, le pire étant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'hémorroïdes, infections urinaires, mycoses vaginales, …

Sherlock était là, les yeux plongés sur l'une de ses expériences sur la table de la cuisines. Je le saluai en essayant de ne pas penser à la nuit dernière, ce qui fut vraiment dur quand il se retourna vers moi, et que ses yeux bleu-gris se posèrent sur moi. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne lise pas mes pensées et me précipitai dans mes rites matinaux, sans lui dire un mot.

* * *

><p>John semblait tendu ce matin, m'avait-il entendu hier soir ? Il baissa la tête dès que je me fus retourné, et un petit rougissement apparut sur son visage qui tentait désespérément de rester neutre. Oh non, il savait ce que j'avais fait et il avait aussi certainement entendu son nom glisser de ma bouche. Devais-je m'excuser ? Je ne pense pas, car après tout je n'étais même pas désolé d'avoir fait ça, et lui semblait vouloir éviter la conversation au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il détalait.<p>

La porte claqua et je soupirai, j'espérai qu'il n'allait pas m'éviter quand il rentrerait … Il allait falloir soit que je trouve une explication plausible n'incluant pas une relation quelconque avec lui, soit lui avouer qu'il m'attirait mais que cela n'irait plus loin, que je n'allais pas l'empêcher de voir ces misérables femmes qui se trémoussaient devant lui, usant de leurs charmes et atouts.

* * *

><p>Le violon résonnait dans l'appartement, mes doigts glissaient sur les cordes, produisant différentes sonorités. Quand soudain des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, d'après la vitesse c'était Lestrade, et de la façon dont il ouvrit la porte en un claquement je devinai son agacement pour le manque de nouvelles à propos de l'enquête.<p>

- Sherlock ! Pourquoi ne m...

- La voiture n'est pas une preuve suffisante, vous devez le savoir puisque vous avez été interroger Madame Withner.

- En effet j'ai réussi à trouver une personne travaillant sous ce nom après quelques contacts, mais comment …

- Vous pensiez que je ne le devinerais pas après que je vous aie donné tant d'indices ramenant à la même personne. Cependant vous auriez du éviter, elle va me suspecter d'enquêter sur ce crime.

- En effet, elle m'a posé la question, et je lui ai répondu que vous consultiez là dessus, mais pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas qu'elle sache ?

- Elle risque de se douter de quelque chose …

- Quelque chose ?

- Oui, cela ne vous concerne nullement, disons que c'est plutôt privé.

- Tout comme votre visite dans la chambre de John ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire rempli de malice.

Question rhétorique, nul besoin d'y répondre. Je m'installai dans le fauteuil et invitai le DI a en faire de même.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit ?

- Qui donc ? Lise Withner ?

- Bien sûr, suivez un peu.

- Rien de bien intéressant, elle a tout nié en bloc disant qu'elle avait prêté sa voiture à une connaissance, Thomas Cox, ce jour-là. Nous avons donc été vérifié auprès de cette personne, cependant elle est morte.

- Les causes ?

- Accident de travail, l'homme se serait électrocuté d'après le médecin légiste. Il travaillait comme technicien spécialisé dans l'installation de paratonnerre. Il devait justement en installer un sur un immeuble récemment construit à Londres. On a vérifié, il est mort quelques jours après notre victime, et ne travaillait pas ce jour-là. Donc son alibi est plausible même si nous ne pouvons pas vérifier la véracité de ses paroles.

- Connaissait-elle cet homme ?

- Hein ? Elle a dit que c'était une de ses connais...

- Oui, mais l'était-il réellement ? Avez-vous trouvé comment ils étaient liés, des numéros de téléphone par exemple, des mails, ou des rendez-vous ? Ces amis connaissait-il ou avait-il entendu parler de cette Lise Withner.

- J'allais y venir. Pour ce qui est du téléphone de Monsieur Cox, il possédait en effet en contact Madame Withner, et un de ces voisins l'a vu en présence de cette femme quelques fois, donc oui c'était bien une de ses connaissances.

- Je vois … Ce voisin a-t-il dit quand il l'avait vu avec Withner ?

- Non, mais nous ne lui avons pas demandé.

- Dans ce cas, vous feriez mieux de le faire.

- Pourquoi donc ? Thomas semble être au final celui qui a conduit la victime dans cette forêt.

- Ne voyez-vous pas l'évidence ? Personne ne savait où était Withner au moment de la mort de notre victime, elle ne se trouvait ni au lieu de rendez-vous comme elle l'a dit, et d'après elle ne conduisait pas cette voiture, alors que pourtant elle devait bien être quelque part.

- En effet, elle n'a pas d'alibi.

- Et je serais tout aussi intéressé de savoir ce qu'elle faisait au moment de la mort de Cox …

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle aurait un lien avec cet accident ?

- Bien sûr que si, un homme devenu notre suspect grâce à notre chère Lise Withner, vient de mourir, il est logique de penser que sa mort n'est pas du au simple hasard du destin.

- Enfin, il semble que nous piétinons dans cette enquête, c'est la première fois que je vous vois mettre autant de temps pour élucider un crime.

- Cela m'agace énormément, souligner ma lenteur alors que vous non plus vous n'y arrivez pas.

Sur le visage de Lestrade une irritation apparut, ses sourcils se fronçant quelque peu. Il se demandait quoi faire : il ne pouvait pas arrêter Lise Withner sans davantage de preuves, et ne trouvant pas la cause de la mort car celle-ci trop éloigné de la réalité, il ne pouvait trouver l'arme du crime. De plus, il aurait aussi fallu un mobile, et cette femme ne semblait en avoir aucun, la victime ne lui avait après tout posé que des questions sans importance sur l'existence de la magie. Car qui aurait pu croire un mécanicien ?

Je repensai soudainement à la raison du questionnement de la victime, sa sœur avait été électrocutée tout comme Thomas. Une victimologie identique supposait donc un même meurtrier voire une même arme du crime, cependant de nombreuses années séparaient les morts, donc il y avait trois possibilités : une le tueur s'était arrêté pendant des années, deux le meurtrier avait continué à sévir et s'agissant d'électrocutions, beaucoup ont été supposé accidentelles par les incompétents officiers de police, trois les tueurs étaient différents mais possédaient la même arme du crime. Dans tous les cas, il fallait trouver une arme capable de tuer par électrocution. Là me vint une idée qu'il allait falloir que je confirme, la magie … pouvait-elle causer ce genre de mort ? Après tout, John ne se servait pas d'arme à feu lors de ces missions nocturnes, alors qu'il tuait ces créatures appelées « ombres » il possédait donc une autre arme, que l'on pouvait supposer être des sortilèges. Encore des données qui me manquaient et qui devait m'être apportées par un magicien. Je me mis donc en note mentalement de poser la question à John sur ces électrocutions.

Deux victimes d'électrocution... Il allait donc falloir trouver ce qui les liait, la réponse se trouvait devant moi ! Thomas devait fournir l'alibi de Lise Withner, une personne au cœur de toute cette affaire ; il y avait donc fort à parier que la sœur de notre victime trouvée dans la forêt, connaissait aussi cette magicienne.

- Lestrade ! Envoyez-moi tout ce que vous trouverez sur la sœur de la victime et qui aurait de près ou de loin un lien avec la dénommée Withner !

- Pourquoi y aurait-il un lien ? Leur mort ont des années d'écarts.

- Oui, mais la cause est la même, trop de hasard à mon goût.

- Il est vrai qu'en supposant que notre victime détenait des informations contre Madame Withner, celle-ci l'aurait tué pour qu'il ne les dévoile pas, mais alors pourquoi aller voir directement le coupable sans auparavant en informer la police ? C'est comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

- Et s'il ne savait pas que cette femme était la meurtrière ? Et si il pensait qu'elle pouvait le renseigner là dessus, comme le laissaient croire ses messages ?

- En effet, s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de preuves. Mais pourquoi cette personne l'aurait tué dans ce cas ? Était-il proche de la solution ? D'après les messages envoyés, je ne le crois pas. Il demandait des informations sur la magie et non sur un moyen d'électrocuter une personne en toute discrétion. De plus aucun des messages ne laissait supposer qu'il avait des preuves que la mort de sa sœur soit un meurtre et non un accident.

- La magie semble être la clé de tout les problèmes.

- La magie ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Si vous commencez à partir dans ces choses inexistantes, je ne risque pas de vous suivre. De plus, je ne vois pas comment prouver que ces électrocutions ne sont pas accidentelles.

- Cela risque d'être dur, je vais avoir besoin de faire des expériences avec John pour trouver la solution.

- Avec John ?

- Oui, disons qu'il s'y connaît car après tout il est médecin et … Chargez vous de trouver tout liens avec Lise pendant ce temps, et de surveiller cette personne.

- Et pour l'arme du crime du cadavre de la forêt ? Vous savez ce que c'est, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Lestrade, passant sur le lapsus évident que je venais de faire.

- Oui, mais pour le moment je ne peux pas vous le dire. _Après tout il ne me croirait pas même si je lui disais. Il allait falloir que j'invente quelque chose pour expliquer cette blessure à la nuque._

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- …

- Bon, je laisse tomber, vous me le direz quand même au bout d'un moment. Passez le bonjour à John quand il reviendra et ne l'embêtez pas trop, s'il découvre que vous fouillez dans sa chambre je doute qu'il apprécie.

Le lieutenant se leva et partit d'un pas lent, en soupirant. L'enquête risquait d'être encore longue, et ses chefs allaient certainement lui demander d'accélérer le rythme.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note :** Et c'est reparti pour des explications sur la magie, il faut bien en faire de temps en temps…

La bonne idée de mettre « dans quatre jours », j'ai du relire plusieurs fois les chapitres et créer un emploi du temps des différents événements à venir.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Préparation à la bataille<strong>

* * *

><p>Le soir arriva lentement, et au fur et à mesure des consultations je m'impatientais de plus en plus. Je reçus un message quelques minutes avant de terminer ma dernière auscultation, c'était Sherlock, il me demandait de le retrouver devant l'immeuble de Jill.<p>

Ainsi quand j'arrivai dans le quartier d'East Ealing sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement je trouvai un Sherlock qui faisait les cents pas, et d'après son expression il avait à me demander quelque chose. Ce qu'il annonça, mettant les questions à plus tard. On sonna donc, et Jill nous accueillit avec un sourire des plus ravis accompagné d'un « Je vous attendais ». Son appartement était dans un carnage pas possible avec des photographies épinglées un peu partout, certaines étaient à même le sol. Et tandis qu'on se frayait un chemin, en essayant de ne pas marcher sur un quelconque papier d'importance, notre hôte s'excusait du chaos régnant en soulignant un concours qui approchait.

- Bon, venons-en à cette mission qui se déroulera demain soir, débuta Jill après que nous nous soyons installés à table avec une tasse de thé.

- Oui, nous aurions besoin de ton aide, il va falloir protéger Sherlock qui n'est pas magicien je le rappelle et qui, pris d'une quelconque folie, veut voir à quoi ressemble une ombre. Répondit John avec un air vraiment agacé, il ne tenait toujours pas à ce que je participe.

- Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, on se mettra dans le même groupe, j'ai une amie qui pourra nous aider, comme ça nous devrions pouvoir le protéger plus efficacement.

- Je vois, c'est parfait. Une question Sherlock ? Voyant que celui-ci semblait s'agitait comme un enfant impatient sur sa chaise.

- Oui, plusieurs même. Comment faites vous pour vous protéger des ombres ? A quel moment la mission se termine ? Car je doute bien que cela se passe une fois toutes les ombres détruites, mais comment savoir qu'il n'y en a plus ?

- Pour se protéger comme tu dois t'en douter nous utilisons des sortilèges, pour cela il en existe de différentes sortes, chacun appartient à un élément naturel comme par exemple l'eau, le feu, … il en existe d'autres, et il arrive souvent qu'un magicien ne maîtrise qu'un ou deux éléments. Pour moi, il s'agit de la terre et de la magie du sang, quand à John c'est …

- Le feu. Cela a aussi à voir avec notre familier qui nous procure la magie, il appartient à des éléments spécifiques en fonction de sa nature. Continuai-je, essayant d'être le plus compréhensible possible, en faisant apparaître une boule de feu bleu dans sa main qui se dissipa dès que j'eus fermé les doigts sur ma paume.

- Tu n'utilises pas la magie du vent aussi ? Ton familier semble pourtant …

- Non, je ne la maîtrise pas ! Ajoutai-je précipitamment d'un ton fort, qui déstabilisa les deux hommes.

J'espérais inconsciemment qu'il ne posât pas cette question. Cela faisait déjà quelques années que j'avais banni cette magie de mon esprit, cette magie que j'utilisais si souvent autrefois et qui m'avait valu tant d'honneurs. Il est vrai que la magie du vent est puissante notamment contre les êtres possédés, mais je ne pouvais plus la pratiquer, plus après ce qui était arrivé en Afghanistan ...

Jill reprit la conversation, sans prêter attention à ma voix qui m'avait fait défaut, tandis que Sherlock l'avait très bien remarqué et me fixait tout le temps que Jill reprenne les explications.

- Pour ce qui est des ombres, les familiers peuvent les détecter et nous informent de leur position approximative. La détection ne pouvant se faire que dans un espace restreint, on se sépare pour couvrir toute la forêt, notamment les lisères où ils risquent le plus de nous échapper.

- Et comment savez-vous à quand et où ils apparaissent ? D'après les retours de John avec ses habits de combats, cela reste aléatoire, si ce n'est que cela commence dès la tombée de la nuit.

- Pour cela, l'association de magie travaille avec des voyants, ce sont des magiciens spécialisés dans ce type de magie qui développe les sens. Ils nous informent ainsi du lieu et du jour auquel les attaques ont lieu.

- Et si cela se passe à l'autre bout de la planète, comment faites-vous, car il ne me semble pas avoir vu John partir en voyage d'affaire quelques jours.

- Tout dépend le pays, il y a des bureaux d'association de magie un peu partout dans le monde, et on ne s'occupe que de quelques secteurs. Ici, on se limite au Royaume-Uni, l'Irlande et l'Islande. De plus, les voyants ne peuvent pas couvrir certains territoires, ils ne peuvent pas prédire la présence d'ombres se trouvant en Asie ou en Amérique, ni même en Afrique. Et pour ce qui est des voyages, nous pouvons utiliser des plate-formes de téléportation que d'autres magiciens mettent à disposition quelques heures avant la mission et qui nous amènent directement sur le lieu. Repris-je.

- Je comprends mieux comment tu as fait pour disparaître dans cette ruelle. C'est ton familier qui détecte où ce trouvent ces portails, n'est ce pas ? Je t'ai vu t'arrêter à certains carrefours pour discuter seul, mais en réalité tu parlais à ton familier que je ne voyais pas.

- Tu m'as filé combien de temps au juste ?

- Deux jours, c'est bien suffisant, je savais déjà quel jour avait lieu ta mission nocturne et je t'ai fait suivre par mon réseau le jour suivant, car tu semblais passablement énervé.

- Normal si tu fais ce genre de chose !

- Calmez-vous … Dit Jill avec un petit ricanement dans la voix et un sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage.

Je regardai Sherlock et décidai de passer outre cet espionnage, car de toute façon j'avais tendance à lui pardonner tout, les risques qu'il me faisait prendre au cours des missions, les réveils à quatre heures du matin à coups de violon, les morceaux de corps dans des endroits insolites, … En y repensant, je lui pardonnais vraiment tout et n'importe quoi.

- Tes blessures vont mieux, John ? Demanda soudainement Jill.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, la plupart ont déjà bien cicatrisé. Je ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour la mission, à moins de tomber sur des centaines d'ombres ou comme la dernière fois un groupe d'alphas.

- Des alphas ?

- Oui, ce sont des ombres qui développent une sorte d'intelligence, elles peuvent contrôler d'autres ombres de rang inférieur. Et il est rare d'en croiser, surtout trois collaborant ensemble … C'est préoccupant …

- Le nombre d'ombres ne cesse d'augmenter ces derniers temps, et l'apparition d'alphas n'annonce rien de bon.

- Comment ça cela augmente ? Émit un Sherlock dubitatif, absorbant toutes les informations sur ces choses informes.

- Je ne reviendrais pas avec autant de blessures si leur nombre restait stable, ce qui a été le cas durant plusieurs années.

Sur ces mots, je me remis à penser au pentagramme que Sherlock m'avait montré dans la forêt. Non, ce n'est pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être le même. Pourtant plus j'essayais de me dire cela, plus je remarquais les similitudes avec celui ayant causé sa perte … Et cette abominable intempérie ne faisait que me remémorer davantage les circonstances de sa mort. Son sang et le mien avaient rougi la neige, et son cadavre faisant une tâche rouge sombre dans le paysage blanc, où les sons étaient atténués, ce silence brisant que je maudissais chaque jour. Personne n'avait été là, j'avais eu beau crier, aucun être humain ne m'avait entendu, mes larmes glissant sur mes joues allaient s'échouer sur son corps inerte, complètement informe, meurtri par une magie du vent. Les cicatrices étaient nombreuses, certains morceaux de son corps n'étaient même plus à leur place. Seul reposait entre mes bras son torse où était encore attaché sa tête et un de ses bras. Ses yeux vides fixés sur moi, ...

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque Sherlock mit sa main sur mon épaule, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je ne suivais plus la conversation, mais elle semblait être terminée.

* * *

><p>Le retour à l'appartement se fit dans le silence le plus total, John ne semblait pas vouloir discuter de son absence précédente. Et tandis que je l'observais grâce à son reflet sur la vitre du taxi, j'essayais de déduire à quoi cela pouvait-être dû. L'enquête semblait le préoccuper, cependant la remarque de Jill sur sa magie du vent l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Il avait menti lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il ne la maîtrisait pas, cela se voyait à son regard trop ancré dans celui de son interlocuteur, comme s'il cherchait à voir si l'on croyait à son mensonge si évident. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas dire qu'il connaissait cette magie, puisque d'après Jill tout portait à croire qu'il pouvait l'utiliser ? Le mot SSPT me revint en mémoire, ainsi que son allusion à l'Afghanistan lorsqu'il avait vu le pentagramme. Il avait eu les mains tremblantes après son intervention, comme s'il essayait de refréner quelque chose, il avait ensuite fermé les poings. John se refusait peut-être à utiliser cette magie, suite à un événement traumatisant qu'il avait vécu.<p>

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en parler, il semblait sur le point de tomber dans un sombre chaos à chaque fois que la discussion mélangeait magie et Afghanistan. Je voulais le soutenir mais comment le faire quand celui-ci ne me disait rien.

Enfin, le taxi s'arrêta devant notre logement, John sortit en silence, montant les marches en boitillant quelque peu, c'était psychosomatique, les souvenirs faisaient revenir sa douleur. Et dire que cela avait été guéri lors de notre début de cohabitation.

- On commande chinois ? Lui proposai-je, me disant qu'il n'aurait certainement pas envie de cuisiner.

- Hein ? … euh oui, pourquoi pas.

Je fus heureux qu'il accepte, et me dirigeai vers le téléphone, en espérant que cela brise la glace. Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas, une heure après seule la télévision émettait un son, monotone et désincarné. John allongé sur son fauteuil ne l'écoutait pas, il avait les yeux dans le vide, ou plutôt dans ses souvenirs.

S'il te plaît John, parle moi … furent les seules pensées qui me parvinrent avant que je n'émette la stupide idée de m'approcher de lui pour embrasser ses lèvres. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de mon action, il est vrai que cela faisait un moment que je fixais sa bouche espérant voir des mots se formaient, mais je ne m'étais pas vu faire cela. Et alors que je me retirais doucement de ses lèvres, j'aperçus ses yeux vacillants, ses sourcils levés, la surprise dessinait son visage, mais pas le dégoût, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il me repoussa violemment et le silence fut brisé.

- Que fais-tu Sherlock !

- Question idiote, je t'embrasse, ne peux-tu pas le déduire par toi-même ? Tu dois pourtant savoir que j'en avais envie, car d'après ta réaction de ce matin, tu m'as entendu hier pendant que je …

- Ne le dis pas. Je t'en pris Sherlock, ne dis plus rien !

Il se leva et courut vers sa chambre, sans boitiller, sans un regard en arrière avec pour simple parole : « ne refais plus jamais ça … »


	16. Chapter 16

**Note:** Le jour du combat est arrivé, mais avant tout la relation entre Sherlock et John va bien progresser avec ce chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16: <strong>

**Pourquoi faire cela, … pourquoi m'embrasser … **

* * *

><p>Je fermai la porte, et repris avec difficulté mon souffle éreinté, alors que je n'avais fait que quelques mètres. Une seule question se répétait en boucle dans ma tête, <em>Pourquoi … Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé ?<em> Je croyais devenir fou, voulait-il à ce point détruire notre amitié ? Car oui c'est à cela qu'amenaient ses révélations, non mais vous y croyez vous, un sociopathe amoureux ? Non, il allait changer et je ne voulais pas que cela arrive, je ne voulais pas me réveiller en découvrant que cet homme n'était plus celui que j'avais connu. Mes mains se posèrent sur mes yeux remplis de fatigue, et allongé sur mon lit, je priais pour que ces derniers jours n'aient été qu'un cauchemar. Quant à mes sentiments, je me contentais de les nier comme je l'avais toujours fait depuis notre première rencontre lorsqu'il m'avait dit très clairement qu'il était désolé et marié à son travail. Ces sentiments qui m'oppressaient, mais que j'avais appris à masquer avec le temps.

Tout ces événements malmenaient mon corps et mon esprit. Après un silence éreintant, je revins sur mes actions, et espérai irrémédiablement que Sherlock ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur. Après tout je l'avais éconduis, toute personne normal détesterait cela, mais là encore il s'agissait de Sherlock, peut-être agirait-il normalement demain …

* * *

><p>Le soleil s'était levé, Sherlock était debout depuis longtemps, je l'entendais jouer un nouveau morceau au violon, d'une mélancolie lancinante. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, constamment plongé dans mes pensées et dans cet étrange sentiment que tout allait se terminer brusquement. Je n'avais pas non plus la force de me lever, les mots d'hier résonnaient dans ma tête, et sur mes lèvres je sentais encore le baiser maladroit de mon ami. C'est seulement au bout d'une heure que je daignai sortir de ma torpeur, fort heureusement je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui, mais la mission de ce soir s'annonçait difficile, j'étais fatigué à cause de mon insomnie et il allait falloir que je protège en plus Sherlock.<p>

Quand je descendis, je vis Sherlock, ses yeux fuyant mon visage, il tournait la tête vers la fenêtre. De toute façon, je n'étais pas prêt pour affronter ses sentiments, tant que je n'avais pas trouvé la solution, mais pour cela il me restait bien la journée entière.

C'est ainsi que le matin et le début d'après-midi se passèrent dans un silence pesant. Je réfléchissais, pesais le pour et le contre d'une relation avec Sherlock Holmes, imaginant tout les scénarios possibles. Et après mure réflexion, j'en vins à la conclusion simple que même si le détective pouvait supprimer ses sentiments, car comme il l'avait dit son cerveau était un disque dur où il pouvait effacer toutes informations inutiles, ce ne serait pas mon cas. Le souvenir de ce baiser resterait gravé quand bien même cela pouvait me blesser. Et donc puisque de toute façon il avait maintenant pris les devants, nous ne pouvions retourner à notre relation précédente.

Alors que le soleil commençait doucement à descendre derrière les immeubles, mon esprit s'était fait plus clair, comme si je venais enfin d'avoir une étincelle, j'acceptai cette relation, une relation qui était désormais plus que de l'amitié et qui, je l'espérais, durera.

Je vis à son regard qu'il avait compris ce que je voulais dire, lorsque devant lui je me mis et prononcé les mots « C'est d'accord ». Son sourire s'agrandissait de plus en plus à mesure que les mots s'inscrivaient dans son esprit de génie, ses yeux étincelaient. Il se leva ou plutôt sauta du fauteuil dans lequel il demeurait depuis de nombreuses heures en attente d'un mot de ma part, et caressa mon visage de ses doigts longs et fins. Et alors que les dernières lueurs disparaissaient, englouties par la ville, nous nous embrassâmes.

Le baiser fut initié par Sherlock, qui s'était abaissé, car il y avait tout de même une différence de taille à résoudre. Mais ce fut moi qui l'approfondis, insérant ma langue entre ses lèvres, une de mes mains alla agripper ses boucles noires, l'empêchant de se séparer de moi. S'il voulait un baiser, il allait en avoir un, un vrai. Je l'entendis gémir lorsque j'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure tout en la mordillant gentiment. Il peinait à suivre le mouvement de ma langue, sa respiration devenant difficile je le laissai prendre un peu de recul et lui dis de respirer par le nez.

Je le poussai soudainement sur le canapé, une fois Sherlock assis je n'avais plus à lever la tête au ciel pour partager mon souffle avec lui. Je levai son visage vers moi, caressant sa mâchoire inférieure. Puis je me précipitai derechef sur ses lèvres désormais gonflées, cette fois il avança timidement sa langue pour caresser mes dents, mais son manque cruel d'expérience me permit de mener la danse. Quel plaisir de dominer le grand génie égoïste. Je ne doutais pas qu'il apprendrait vite et que je ne dirigerais pas très longtemps, alors autant en profiter un maximum, surtout en pensant à l'enfer qui nous attendait ce soir. Il ne savait pas où placer ses mains, les laissant dans le vide, je les guidai alors autour de mon cou. Je réussis encore à lui faire pousser des gémissements, ma langue caressant la sienne dans une valse sensuelle. Mes doigts s'enlaçaient dans ses boucles, et lorsque nous nous séparâmes, sa respiration était des plus saccadée, et le seul mot qui sortit de sa lèvres rougies de plaisir fut « Stupéfiant … »

« On me le dit souvent », lui répondis-je.

Une impression bizarre resta sur ce baiser, je m'étais étonné à l'apprécier davantage que ce que j'avais pu imaginer dans tous mes rêves les plus fous, cependant un sentiment douloureux empoigna mon cœur lorsque nous nous séparâmes, comme si celui-ci était le dernier, un baiser d'adieu … Mais mon familier me sortit vite de ses pensées lugubres, lui qui avait assisté à toute la scène, nous avertit de sa langue sifflante qu'il était l'heure de partir. Il était temps d'affronter les créatures de la nuit qui semblaient comme sorties des enfers.

- Où devons-nous aller ? Demanda Sherlock.

- C'est pas très loin, nous pouvons y aller à pied. Mets ton manteau, et inutile de prendre une quelconque arme, puisque seule la magie peut les atteindre.

- Pas la peine de me le dire, je l'avais bien deviné. Rétorqua-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres

Le trajet se déroula dans le calme, Sherlock à mes cotés marchant à la même vitesse que moi, et Leuca, perchée sur mes épaules, nous donnant les directions. Les lumières de la ville s'allumaient peu à peu, marquant la fin du jour et le début de l'obscurité. Nos pas résonnaient dans les rues pavés de Londres, telle une marche funeste, nous allions vers le combat. Tournant au détour d'une ruelle nous nous arrêtâmes, le passage était ici.

- Donne-moi ta main, lui demandai-je.

- John, je ne fais pas vraiment dans le sentimentalisme et les bagatelles d'amoureux …

Fidèle à lui même, il affirmait toujours avec prestance sa sociopathie, et je rigolai à ces remarques lorsque je me remémorais que plus tôt il m'avait embrassé. Certes il n'avait pas déclaré ses sentiments, mais il avait implicitement traduit ses émotions au travers de son corps.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça. Tu n'es pas magicien, tu ne peux pas voir le passage et encore moins le franchir sans être en contact avec moi.

Après ces explications, il me prit directement la main, je me sentis quelque peu rougir, pour une fois que Sherlock m'écoutait. Puis, je récitai la formule ouvrant le passage, les mots résonnèrent au travers des flocons blancs qui chutaient inexorablement du fait de la gravité, et un cercle bleu apparut sur le mur face à nous. Des symboles étaient inscrits en son sein, d'un ton cyan luminescent, éclairant notre voie. Sherlock était fort perturbé, comme un enfant il observait avec attention le sort, et regardant à droite et à gauche, il se permit de remarquer que les passants ne le voyaient pas.

- Les non-magiciens ne peuvent pas le voir, si je te lâche tu ne le verra pas non plus.

Il se calma un moment, et nous avançâmes vers le portail magique. Je pus sentir un soupçon de doute dans la démarche du détective, après tout pour lui il s'agissait avant tout d'un mur et il n'avait encore jamais eu de contact direct avec la magie.

Le passage une fois franchit, il nous conduisit dans la même forêt que précédemment. Je regrettais déjà ma décision, avoir amené Sherlock était vraiment une mauvaise idée et mon cœur ne cessait de s'affoler à chaque vision que mon esprit m'envoyait. L'air de la forêt était glacial, je voyais mon souffle à chacune de mes expirations. La neige immaculée recouvrait tout les bois, les arbres nus ressemblaient à de géants corps noirs agonisant de douleur, et le vent du Nord frappait mon visage rendant le froid de l'hiver encore plus rude.

Je me plaçai devant Sherlock et formulai un sortilège, il fut surpris de voir un feu bleu l'entourer tout d'abord, puis disparaître dans sa peau.

- Qu'est ce que …

- Les ombres émettent un souffle qui peut tuer quiconque le respire. Ce sort te protégera du poison.

Il semblait déconcerté à ces nouvelles, regardant ses mains.

- Je ne vois pas la différence.

- Crois-moi, moi je vois la différence entre un détective consultant vivant et un détective consultant mort. Maintenant, nous devons retrouver Jill et son amie.

- Je les vois, ils sont à quelques mètres devant nous.

Je me retournai et vis les deux magiciens qui nous regardaient et attendaient que nous les rejoignîmes. Sherlock passa devant moi, et je le suivis de près.

- Sherlock et John, content de vous voir là. Nous accueillit Jill avec un sourire. Et content de voir que vous êtes de nouveau en bon terme maintenant.

- Comm...

- Vous restiez éloigné l'un de l'autre hier, alors qu'aujourd'hui c'est le contraire. M'interrompit- Jill.

- Fine observation. Quand est-ce que la mission commence ?

- Dans quelques minutes, un signal va être donné. Magique, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr, il ne faudrait pas que les non-magiciens le voient.

- Mais permettez-moi de vous présenter la personne qui va nous aider. Voici Esil.

La jeune femme s'avança vers nous, elle enleva sa capuche qui recouvrait précédemment son visage, de longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage descendant jusqu'à mi-dos. Elle était d'une beauté ravissante. Elle nous sourit timidement, et se mit à fixer Sherlock Holmes avec ses yeux verts émeraude. Je ne la voyais pas combattre, après tout elle semblait frêle, mais la magie qu'elle dégageait disait tout le contraire de son physique mince. Elle était puissante, peut-être même plus que Jill. Elle nous salua de sa voix enchanteresse, Sherlock quand à lui semblait se méfier d'elle, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux les fixaient balayant son corps de long en large, essayant de déduire tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Une boule rouge apparut alors dans le ciel, une lumière incandescente d'une couleur écarlate semblable au sang que nous allions verser. C'était le signal, l'heure du combat était venue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes: **Désolé pour le retard, voilà enfin le chapitre 17, je publierai le 18 cet après-midi. L'histoire devrait faire encore une dizaine de chapitres. J'ai pas encore réellement décidé de la fin que je vais adopter, cela se terminera peut-être en drame.

Merci pour les reviews et à ma beta qui me corrige sans relâche.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : <strong>

**Voilà ce que tu voulais voir, es-tu satisfait à présent ? **

* * *

><p>Pourquoi lui souris-tu, John ? Ne vois-tu pas comment cette femme est dangereuse ? Je n'arrives pas à déduire quoi que ce soit d'elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait, il y avait déjà eu Irène Adler, mais tout chez elle pétrifiait mon corps, me donnait des frissons… « Elle est dangereuse », je ne cessai de me répéter ça.<p>

Le signal fut donné, tous fixaient dans le ciel quelque chose que je ne voyais pas, et John se retourna vers moi. Il perçut mon aveuglement, je ne voyais pas les mêmes choses que lui, comme si nous appartenions à deux mondes différents, c'était peut-être le cas après tout. Il se pencha vers moi, et recouvrit mes yeux de ses mains, tout en disant « Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sherlock. Tout va bien se passer ». Mais sa voix tremblait comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu. De la peur. C'était ça, le militaire avait peur. L'homme qui avait affronté les pires situations avec moi était terrifié par ce qui se préparait. Même lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé attaché à une bombe mais il n'avait cillé. Il commença à réciter quelques mots dans cette langue si différente de celles que je connaissais, puis retira ses mains. « Tu peux voir maintenant » me dit-il avec un faux sourire. Je regardai alors dans le ciel et je vis enfin la même chose que lui, j'étais dans son monde à présent.

« Combien de temps dure ce sort ? »

« Jusqu'à l'aube, normalement »

« Normalement ? »

« Oui, tout dépend de mon état. Si … je suis gravement blessé, si je m'évanouis ou bien si je … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais je pus facilement deviner la suite.

« Nous devons y aller ! » S'écria Jill

C'est à ce moment que je revis pour la seconde fois chez John ce regard froid, et sa posture se fit soudain plus droite. Le soldat était revenu.

Nous nous dirigions vers le Nord de la forêt en accord avec d'autres groupes. Nos pas s'enfonçaient dans la neige déjà bien épaisse pour ces quelques jours d'intempéries, les flocons volaient autour de nous. Nous suivions la direction du familier de Jill, je remarquai que celui de la femme blonde n'était pas visible. Cela m'intriguait, pourquoi cacher son familier alors qu'elle se trouvait avec des magiciens ? D'après John, les ombres ne se trouvaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres, un groupe de six individus.

Encore quelques pas et nous fûmes devant eux. Comme me l'avait dit John, ces êtres étaient informes, des créatures démoniaques que l'enfer avait engendré. Rien ne pouvait être déduit d'eux, même leurs intentions n'étaient pas claires. Elles s'approchaient de nous, leurs dents blanches contrastant avec le reste de leur corps flou. Seule une sensation de soif les imprégnaient. En quelques secondes, elles se jetèrent sur nous, leur vitesse semblable à celle d'un tigre. John se mit tout de suite devant moi et, levant la main droit devant lui, prononça un mot et un énorme feu bleu forma une gigantesque barrière autour de nous et repoussa tout les assaillants d'un seul coup. Ils furent éjectés à une dizaine de mètres de notre position, la plupart sonnés. Certains étaient encerclés par des sortes de ronces du même bleu qui les immobilisaient au sol.

« Je m'occupe de la protection » s'écria-t-il.

« Waouh ! Je savais pas que tu avais ce genre de sort en réserve, Johnny ! » Siffla Jill.

En guise de réponse John lui fit un petit sourire, avant de reprendre d'une voix sans émotion, « Tuez-les maintenant ». Des frissons me parcoururent au ton de sa voix, son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion lorsqu'il prononça ces paroles sans un seul tremblement.

Les autres firent comme il l'avait ordonné. Jill faisait apparaître de nombreuses lames de la terre, qui allaient empaler les ombres. Des cris d'agonies, semblables à aucun son que j'ai pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant, résonnaient dans les airs. Ils avaient une consonance humaine mélangée à celle d'une bête. J'en perçus bien d'autres qui se propageaient à travers les arbres sombres. Les ombres disparaissaient ensuite dans ce qui semblait être de la poussière noire, restant en suspension dans les airs.

« Ne respires pas les cendres, ça risquerait de te tuer … » m'avertit John, sans même me jeter un regard. Je ne le reconnaissais plus, il semblait être dans son milieu ici.

La magicienne tua les deux dernières ombres qui venaient de se relever du sort de John. Une fois le travail terminé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le groupe suivant d'ombres.

Les combats ne cessaient depuis plus depuis deux heures, s'enchaînant les uns à la suite des autres. D'après John, il y avait plus d'ombres que d'habitude, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait car le nombre de participants à ces batailles diminuait à chaque mission, certains trop blessés pour continuer ou bien d'autres trop morts pour y assister. John commençait à fatiguer, cela se voyait aux spasmes légers qu'il tentait désespérément de me cacher, des perles de sueurs glissaient de son front. Je m'inquiétais, il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir les barrières qu'il créait pour me protéger. Puis après une énième attaque, il tomba au sol, les ombres disparaissant dans des sortilèges lancés par ces deux personnes qui nous accompagnait. Je courus à ses cotés, je me sentais complètement inutile, mon génie ne servait à rien contre des créatures qui défiaient toute logique. Je m'accroupis, son pouls pulsait à un rythme infernal, sa respiration était frénétique, c'est pourquoi même si j'étais sûr qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, je lui proposai « John nous devrions rentr... » Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'il me répondit en criant : « Non, Sherlock ! Je dois continuer ma mission, c'est toi qui voulais venir ici ! Voilà ce que tu voulais voir, es-tu satisfait à présent ? »

La colère se sentit dans sa voix. Sa question n'exigeait pas de réponse, elle n'était que pure constatation, qui ne faisait que m'enfoncer plus dans l'abîme du regret. Car oui, je regrettais de t'avoir vu souffrir, de ne pas avoir su plus tôt ce que tu faisais dans l'ombre. _John, je t'en supplie_ murmurai-je, mais le militaire s'était déjà relevé, la tête haute il regardait déjà son prochain combat, et ma voix, troublée par ces horribles pressentiments, n'était plus qu'un inconstant bruit de fond, plongé au milieu de cris d'agonies. Jill me vit et me souleva en m'attrapant par le bras, il me répétait « ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, c'est un battant, il survivra … » et c'est ainsi que je continuai à suivre John qui avait désormais pris la tête de cette mascarade.

* * *

><p>Les combats reprirent encore quelques minutes, puis plus rien. Je ne compris pas, que venait-il de se passer ?<p>

J'étais au sol, à terre, couché dans cette neige écarlate, les pans de mon manteau traînait de chaque coté de mon corps, formant des ailes d'un rouge sombre. Face contre ce froid brûlant, mon corps était lourd, immensément pesant, comme si des centaines de chevaux m'étaient passés dessus. Au fur et à mesure je repris mes esprits, mes oreilles s'arrêtèrent de siffler, et réalisa qu'à ce moment là plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Un horrible silence semblait s'éterniser, aucune voix, aucun cri, non, plus rien. _John._ La voix de John s'était tue, il ne récitait plus ces mots ésotériques qui sifflaient sur cette langue que, plus tôt, j'avais sentie à l'intérieur de ma bouche.

J'ouvris peu à peu les yeux, au début ce fut flou, mais la netteté s'améliorant de secondes en secondes, je m'aperçus de la scène macabre dans laquelle j'étais un des personnages. Tant de rouge peignait le parterre qui, il y a quelques temps, était d'un blanc immaculé. Devant moi, Jill était allongé au sol sur le dos, son imposante bête à ses côtés lui léchait le visage, elle semblait s'inquiéter pour lui. Il semblait reprendre conscience, puisque je l'entendis maugréer. Quelques coupures parcouraient son corps, mais rien de sérieux, je pense. Efin je ne pouvais trop dire,il était allongé et seule une partie de lui était visible. Je me relevai peu à peu, tremblant de froid, de fatigue, de crainte… je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais misérablement échoué sur ce sol boueux, mais cela ne faisait certainement pas plus de quelques dizaines de minutes puisque la neige qui tombait toujours ne m'avait recouvert que d'un fin drap rosé.

Je balayai du regard l'environnement dans lequel j'étais, cherchant à déduire ce qui s'était passé, mais à peine l'eus-je fait, qu'une terrible constatation venait de m'apparaître. John... John avait disparu, disparu, envolé, comme de la fumée. Et cette femme blonde, elle aussi, envolée. Mais seul John m'intéressait, la magicienne ? Pourquoi m'en soucierais-je ? Elle n'était pas lui, alors qu'importe si elle brûlait en enfer.

« Où est-il passé ? » Criai-je à Jill qui lui, au contraire des autres, était à mes cotés. Il s'était avancé vers moi, ses blessures ne l'affectant que très peu dans ses déplacements (ou bien les avait-il soignées d'un sort entre temps). M'affolant, je le secouai par les épaules, « Où ? Où est-il ? » criai-je sans m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise dans un son qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, tellement j'avais forcé dessus.

« N'as-tu donc pas vu ? » me dit-Jill, d'une voix inquiétante. _Quoi donc ?_ pensais-je. Un détail m'avait échappé ? Non, pas qu'un détail, je ne me rappelais plus, c'était donc ma mémoire qui était défaillante, mais comment cela se faisait-il ? Qu'était-il advenu de John, pourquoi avait-il si soudainement disparu ? Ma tête me faisait mal, mon esprit ne voulait pas me le dire, il avait bien trop peur des conséquences, mais il le fallait. Peu importe cette douleur qui tambourinait mon corps, peu importe ce sang qui était sur mes mains... hein ? Du sang ? Était-ce le mien ou celui de cet ami pour lequel j'exprimais tant de passion ? Mes mains tremblaient et je vis enfin d'où venait ce sang, mes bras devenaient endoloris, et mes yeux se fermaient peu à peu. _Non, il ne fallait pas !_ Il ne fallait pas que je m'endorme, pas maintenant, pas sans savoir où était John …_ Non_ …

J'entendais la voix de Jill, elle disait mon prénom, récitant ensuite des … prières ? … non, c'était cette langue magique, que John utilisait et qui me montrait cet autre monde. Ah, quel magnifique son elle produisait entre ses lèvres, on aurait dit un chant. Il faisait noir à présent, et cette même question qui circulait en boucle dans ma tête me pétrifiait. Je fis tomber une larme qui s'échoua dans cette abîme sombre, une simple goutte qui portait en elle toute mon angoisse, toute ma tristesse et ce sentiment de perte.

_John, où es-tu ? … _


	18. Chapter 18

**Note:** Désolé, j'ai un peu tardé. Mais voilà venir le chapitre 18! Je ferai peut-être deux chapitres de fin, l'une avec une good end (pour ceux qui ne supportent pas pleurer) et l'autre avec une bad, mais c'est pas encore sûr, donnez-moi votre avis là dessus.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : La disparition de John<strong>

* * *

><p>L'obscurité m'entourait, à genoux dans l'abysse j'entendais la voix de John résonner dans ma tête, me disant de tout oublier, de l'oublier lui qui m'avait tant apporté. Mais, je me rappelai encore de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de son corps chaud contre le mien, de son accord après une journée de réflexion, et pourtant lorsque je me réveillai, il n'était plus là. Je continuai de l'appeler lorsque j'émergeai de mon sommeil, mon cœur lourd de sentiments encore jamais expérimentés. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, mais je ne voulais pas voir la triste vérité qui m'attendait. En observant les alentours, je remarquai que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, mais plutôt dans celle de Jill, au vu des nombreuses photographies qui parsemaient les murs.<p>

Des voix résonnaient à coté, celles du propriétaire des lieux parlant avec une autre personne dont le ton m'était bien familier. Il avait du avoir connaissances des événements avec son réseau de surveillance, je ne doutais pas qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir me parler, mais j'ignorais qu'il se déplacerait en personne dans un lieu aussi excentré.

Je voulu me lever, cependant un poids était appuyé sur mon torse, baissant les yeux je pus constater que le familier de Jill somnolait sur moi. Il était vraiment plus imposant que celui de John, je glissai une de mes mains dans les plumes au sommet de sa tête, et il ouvra ses paupières me fixant, il comprit ce que je voulais, alors, le poids s'en alla avec un bâillement. Contrairement à Leuca, il ne parlait pas, en fait peu d'esprits en étaient capable, m'avait expliqué John il y a quelques jours. _John_, il fallait que je le retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je me le promis intérieurement. Mais, il allait d'abord falloir que je découvre ce qui s'était passé hier. Ma tête semblait vouloir exploser à chaque fois que j'y repensais, j'avais été là et pourtant je ne me rappelais plus de rien. Je me sentis un instant misérable de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela.

Me levant, j'entrepris d'aller dans la pièce à coté, j'apprendrai bien la vérité de la bouche de Jill, quand bien même mon esprit pourrait se briser à l'annonce de la disparition de John, car oui pour le moment je reniais tout, je ne voulais pas y croire.

La porte enfin ouverte, je découvris Mycroft assis sur le fauteuil, il m'observa quelques secondes, déduisant mon état physique, avant de me saluer. Je ne m'attardai pas sur lui, et me dirigeai plutôt vers un siège en face de Jill, qui avait les réponses à toutes mes questions, il avait été là, il avait vu. Il semblait s'y attendre, mais pourtant il débuta la conversation par des banalités absurdes.

« Bonjour Monsieur Holmes. Bien dormi ? J'ai guéri vos blessures par magie. Me dit-il en pointant ma tête.

- Je l'avais remarqué. J'ai besoin que vous me disiez ce qui est arrivé hier soir.

En toute honnêteté, je n'avais pas prêté attention aux entailles qui avaient parsemés mon corps après les incidents d'hier.

- Je me doutais bien que vous me demanderiez cela, même si je trouve plutôt surprenant que vous ne vous en rappeliez pas. Cependant, ne voudriez-vous pas prendre un thé avant de partir dans ce genre de discussion sérieuse ? Vous venez à peine de vous lever.

- Non, je préfère en venir directement et exclusivement aux faits, il faut que je retrouve John et vite. »

Il soupira un peu avant de reprendre la conversation.

« Comme je l'ai dit à votre frère précédemment, John a été enlevé lors d'une attaque d'ombres, et je m'en excuse sincèrement, jamais je n'aurais deviné qu'elle ferait cela.

- Elle ?

- Oui, la femme qui nous accompagnait, Esil, c'est elle qui l'a kidnappé. Elle vous a frappé par derrière, après avoir blessé gravement John, qui s'est évanoui quelques secondes après. Je ne me doutais vraiment pas de ses intentions, elle m'avait proposé de m'accompagner lors de ma prochaine mission, et c'est seulement après que vous aviez décidé de vous joindre à moi, c'est pourquoi je n'imaginais pas qu'elle en avait après John. Car seul vous et lui saviez que nous avions été en contact, et comment pouvait-elle deviner que vous viendriez me demander mon aide, ça c'est un grand mystère.

- C'est de votre faute ! Vous auriez dû nous dire qui allait nous accompagner !

- Sherlock ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Interrompit Mycroft sans bouger de sa place. Et ce n'est pas cela qui va ramener John.

Je le fusillai du regard, je détestais qu'on m'interrompe et encore plus pour me contredire.

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour vous avoir ? Vous êtes pourtant magicien, et vous avez dit qu'elle m'avait attaqué après John, ce qui signifie que vous étiez encore conscient devant ce spectacle, alors que s'est-il passait pour que vous n'ayez pas empêché son enlèvement ?

- C'es... C'est à dire que j'étais très occupé avec les ombres, comprenez ce n'est pas évident d'affronter d'un coté les ombres, et de l'autre une puissante magicienne !

- Et les ombres ne devaient-elle pas les affronter elle aussi ? Alors comm...

- Les ombres ne l'attaquaient pas !

- Comment ça ? Je croyais qu'elles agressaient tout autre créature que leur espèce.

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas comment elle a réussi ce coup.

Il se rabattu dans le silence tandis que moi j'essayais de rassembler toutes les informations, quand l'évidence me frappa. Cette femme Esil, j'étais déjà sûr de plusieurs choses, d'une elle devait connaître John, de deux elle connaissait aussi mon existence, de trois John ne l'avait pas reconnu donc il semblait que soit il ne la connaissait pas, soit elle avait changé son apparence par magie. Après tout cela devait certainement être possible. Enfin, elle devait être concernée par cette enquête et la seule femme magicienne qui était au courant de cela, était Lise Withner. Cela devrait aussi expliquer pourquoi elle avait caché son familier durant la bataille de la forêt. De plus, Esil était l'anagramme de Lise, je me maudissais intérieurement pour ne pas avoir vu l'évidence plus tôt. Il ne me restait plus qu'à la retrouver, pour enfin récupérer ce qui m'appartenait. Et je savais très bien où aller …

Je me mis debout prêt à partir, quand Mycroft, dont la présence j'avais oublié, m'interpella.

- Je t'interdis d'y aller Sherlock, tu n'es pas magicien, et je doute sérieusement que tu sois capable de le sauver.

Mycroft en était donc venu aux mêmes conclusions que moi, il se leva et vint se placer devant moi. Je le défiai du regard, de toute ma hauteur j'essayais d'imposer mon droit. Mais, il était vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, je ne pourrais y faire grand chose. J'étais entravé par ma faiblesse, je n'étais pas magicien … Cependant, j'étais Le détective consultant, et il devait bien y avoir une institution pour traiter les affaires relevant de la magie. Et si cela était bien le cas, mon frère devait être au courant, et même si cela m'irritait de lui demander de m'apprendre de nouvelles choses, pour le bien de John je devais m'y résigner.

- Je ne connais rien au monde de la magie, mais il doit bien y avoir une organisation qui traite ce genre d'affaire ? Lui demandai-je, d'un ton posé.

- En effet, cependant il y a peu de personnes s'occupant de cela, et il se trouve que seulement quelques unes sont dignes de confiance. Je crains que certaines soient de mèches avec les meurtres qui ont eu lieu, c'est aussi pourquoi je vous avais demandé de procéder avec discrétion. Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, Lise Withner est une des personnes les plus puissantes dans le monde de la magie.

- Comment se fait-il alors que John ne la connaisses pas, et Jill aussi d'après son expression ? Dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à l'homme aux yeux verts qui semblait avoir été surpris par les paroles de mon frère et en restait bouche bée.

- Elle a plusieurs noms, et change souvent d'apparence ce qui rend difficile sa reconnaissance.

- En outre, nous nous sommes rendu compte trop tard de toutes les fonctions qu'elle occupait par l'intermédiaire d'analyses ADN, elle contrôle plus de la moitié du monde magique au travers de différentes fonctions, dont celui de chef de la brigade 'Defmag' qui se charge du respect des lois de la magie et de tout les crimes impliquant l'utilisation de la magie. On a découvert récemment qu'elle s'occupait aussi des ordres de missions pour stopper les ombres.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Vous avez donné à une criminelle toutes les clés pour contrôler le monde !

- Sais-tu à tout hasard ce qu'elle compte faire de John ?

- Je suis désolé Sherlock, je l'ignore...

Mycroft semblait presque triste, les yeux baissés il n'osait plus me regarder. Une rage sans fin me prit, tout de suite j'avais envie de lui sauter au cou. Lui, qui était le gouvernement britannique, était impuissant, il s'était fait voler son trône par cette femme caméléon qui détenait maintenant John. A mesure que je regardais cet homme, je le voyais rapetisser. Le silence s'abattit, et personne ne bougea durant ce qui sembla une éternité. Puis, le magicien prit la parole.

- Je t'aiderai à le retrouver.

D'abord surpris, je fus ensuite pris d'un soupçon d'espoir. Certes, je n'allais pas y arriver avec un seul magicien, surtout qu'il avait laissé John se faire enlevé. Cependant j'avais avec moi mon génie, j'arriverai certainement à trouver un plan qui fonctionnerait contre cette sorcière.

- Mycroft, connais-tu des magiciens qui pourraient m'aider et qui ne sont pas corrompu par Withner ?

- Il doit bien y avoir six personnes qui me doivent un service, mais Sherlock, tu devrais rester en dehors de ça …

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas.

Après un moment, Mycroft acquiesça, certain que je ne changerai pas d'opinion.

- Je comprends, je t'apporterai toute l'aide que je pourrais te trouver.

- Je te remercie Mycroft. Je te contacterai dès que j'aurai établi un plan, pour le moment peux-tu m'apporter tous les documents sur la magie que tu possèdes ainsi que les informations sur Lise Withner et ses autres identités.

- C'est compris, je te les enverrai en début d'après-midi.

Je remerciai les deux hommes, et entrepris de mettre mon manteau humide et imprégné de sang dilué qui me rappelait la disparition de mon blogueur. Je devais récupérer John, et cela par n'importe quel moyen. Et, c'est ainsi que je partis en direction du 221B, qui m'attendait vide de sa présence.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Les identités multiples de Lise Withner**

* * *

><p>Déjà un jour s'était écoulé et toujours rien. J'avais lu déjà deux fois chaque livre traitant des ombres et de la magie que m'avait confié Mycroft, mais aucune de ces histoires ne m'avait été utile et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle comptait faire de John. Elle l'avait kidnappé alors qu'elle aurait pu le tuer et moi aussi, cela supposait donc qu'elle avait besoin de lui vivant. La magicienne n'avait pas non plus envoyé de menaces qui aurait pu m'interdire de continuer cette enquête, donc cela supposait qu'elle était confiante, elle ne pensait pas avoir fait d'erreur pouvant la faire tomber.<p>

Plus j'y pensais et plus je trouvais que cette femme ressemblait à Moriarty, dirigeant toute une organisation, elle était au sommet du monde de la magie, et même Mycroft ne pouvait rien contre elle. Je lus encore une fois les informations sur Lise Withner, dirigeante de la section des ombres, chef de la brigade 'Defmag', et aussi présidente du conseil de magie, comment pouvait-elle assumer autant de tâches différentes, c'est complètement aberrant, comme si elle pouvait se cloner ! … Je tiltai à ces dernières pensées, était-ce réellement possible ? Je recherchai dans les volumes de sorcellerie, et au travers de toutes ces formules je ne trouvai rien. J'envoyai un message à Mycroft pour savoir s'il connaissait un tel sort, et attendis la réponse, qui mit une éternité à arriver.

Pendant ce temps, je me contorsionnais sur le canapé, songeant sans le vouloir à John, je le voulais là dans cette pièce. Déjà trente deux heures écoulées depuis sa disparition, j'espérais qu'il allait bien, car pour moi ce n'était pas le cas, je m'en voulais de l'avoir laissé aller dans cette forêt, même si je savais très bien qu'elle aurait pu le kidnapper à d'autres moments. Mais s'il n'avait pas eu à me protéger, peut-être aurait-il eu assez de force pour contrer les attaques de cette sorcière, plus j'y pensais et plus je m'en voulais. _John_ _je suis désolé,_ ne cessais-je de me répéter. La fatigue commença à me prendre, mais je ne m'endormis pas, je ne devais pas, pas avant d'avoir retrouvé John.

Je reçus enfin le message de Mycroft, alors que mes yeux commençaient à se fermer, celui-ci m'informait qu'après avoir lu mon sms, il avait recherché si cette femme avait été vue à deux endroits différents plusieurs fois, ce qui se révéla vrai à un nombre assez conséquents de fois pour ne pas être dû à une source erronée. Cependant il me confirma qu'il restait impossible pour elle de se cloner par un quelconque sort car, dans un premier temps ce sort n'existe pas, et dans un second temps cela demanderait trop d'énergie pour le maintenir même pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant. De plus les sorts de métamorphose sont déjà assez fatiguants seuls, elle ne pourrait pas combiner ça avec d'autres sorts compliqués.

A vrai dire cela me laissai perplexe, on avait établi qu'elle était présente à plusieurs endroits au même moment grâce à des témoins et des empreintes, et qu'elle occupait différents postes à partir de son ADN. Tout portait à croire qu'elle avait réussi à créer un sort de clonage ou de multiplication, mais si ce n'était cela qu'est ce que qui pouvait bien expliqué cette situation ?

Je me fis interrompre par Mrs Hudson, qui s'inquiétait pour John, n'arrêtant pas de me demander où il était passé. Je ne lui avais pas dit la vérité bien sûr, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'inquiète mais aussi par perte de temps, je ne pouvais me permettre de gaspiller les minutes précieuses à la création d'un plan pour libérer John. Cependant je commençai sérieusement à songer lui dire qu'il avait été enlevé ou inventer une autre excuse, car l'explication 'il est allé voir sa sœur' ne fonctionnerait pas très longtemps, elle était tout de même assez maligne et avait du se rendre compte que son résident ne s'entendait pas avec sa famille.

C'est là que la solution me vint à l'esprit. Je m'étais trop focalisé sur la magie pour voir l'évidence. « De vraies jumelles, mais bien sûr ! » m'écriai-je, interrompant Mrs Hudson qui devait certainement parler de John, bien que je ne l'avais guère écouté. Plusieurs personnes portant le même ADN, cela ne relevait pas forcément de la magie. Je me mis à sourire, enfin une nouvelle piste, il ne manquait plus qu'à la vérifier. Je retournai les dossiers en cherchant celui de Lise Withner, contenant la clinique où elle était née. Dans ces écrits, aucun ne parlait d'un quelconque sœur jumelle, ni même de sa famille, tout portait à croire que cela avait été effacé. Je m'empressai de noter le nom de l'hôpital ainsi que son numéro de téléphone, il posséderait peut-être des dossiers papiers qui n'auraient pas été supprimés. Le téléphone délivra une voix robotique annonçant que le numéro n'était plus attribué. Je n'avais pas pensé que cela pourrait arriver, à vrai dire j'avais sauté tête la première dans la seule piste qu'il me restait. Je recherchai donc sur l'ordinateur posé sur la table basse, c'était celui de John, il ne l'avait pas rangé hier soir. Il faut dire que nous étions partis à la va vite après … non il valait mieux que je n'y pense pas. Je ne voulais pas partir dans des absurdités sentimentales qui pourraient me déconcentrer.

La page internet s'afficha, et la triste vérité apparut, ma seule piste venait de disparaître en fumée. Littéralement. L'hôpital avait été pris dans un incendie il y a quelques années. Tous les documents avaient été détruits, réduits en poussière. Drôle de coïncidence, quand je m'aperçus de la date de l'incendie, qui correspondait à l'année à laquelle Withner avait fait son apparition dans l'association de magie et avait commencé à prendre des postes haut placés. Un article de journal détaillait l'incident, les causes du feu étaient restées indéterminées, même après maintes enquêtes. Tout menait à penser qu'elle avait effacé toutes les preuves concernant son existence et sa famille. Elle était forte, elle avait tout réglé minutieusement, pour qu'on évite de suspecter l'existence de ses sœurs jumelles.

Les photographies que Mycroft m'envoya ce soir me permirent de confirmer cette hypothèse. Datées de la même heure, la même personne se trouvait à trois endroits à la fois. De vrais triplées donc, ce qui est vraiment très rare, une fois sur un million. Il restait donc à savoir si les trois sœurs étaient de mèche, ou si seulement l'une ou deux d'entre elles avaient commis les meurtres et kidnappé John. Le plus dur restait donc à venir, car comment différencier ces femmes sachant qu'elles pouvaient changer de physique et avaient chacune le même ADN ? C'est là que je me rappelai les explications sur la magie que John m'avait donné, les familiers, tout venait de là ! Elles ne pouvaient pas posséder le même esprit et leur magie était donc certainement différente, au vu des nombreuses catégories de magie énoncées dans les livres. Voilà donc comment on pouvait les individualiser. Ensuite, il allait falloir leur parler et mener une enquête sur chacune séparément pour déterminer leurs implications respectives dans ces affaires, comme pour une enquête traditionnelle. Cependant il y avait fort à parier qu'elles étaient toutes impliquées …

_John, John, John,_ me répétai-je comme un adage. Même si je progressais, j'étais encore loin de savoir comment sauver John. J'espérais qu'il tiendrait le coup, c'était un soldat, il était résistant, il avait réussi à me supporter jusque là, il survivra espérai-je en silence.

Soudain, des bruits se firent entendre dans les escaliers, quelqu'un montait à grande vitesse les marches. Il ouvra la porte en un grand fracas, et me dévisagea. C'était Lestrade. Il avait l'air plutôt énervé, sûrement à cause de cette enquête surnaturelle qui n'avançait pas et à ses supérieurs qui étaient sur son dos.

« Sherlock ! Cria-t-il. Sérieusement comment cela se fait que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de John ou de vous depuis quelques jours ?

Apparemment, il semblait plus inquiet pour le docteur que pour l'avancée de l'enquête.

- John n'est pas là, il est …

- Je sais que vous allez me mentir. Mrs Hudson m'a dit que vous lui aviez raconté qu'il était chez sa sœur. Or je sais très bien qu'il ne s'entend pas avec elle ! Où est-il et qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Pourquoi lui aurais-je fait quelque chose ?

- Il n'est pas rentré depuis hier soir, et j'ai beau l'appeler il ne répond pas. Et en vivant avec vous cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il en ait eu marre et soit parti, vous êtes tellement ins...

Il se retint de finir sa phrase, l'air décontenancé, des plis sur son front semblèrent apparaître, et son visage se mit à changer, de l'inquiétude déduis-je.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il demanda l'air sérieux en s'installant sur le fauteuil.

- Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ?

- Tu croyais sérieusement que je ne remarquerais rien ? Je me demande même comment Mrs Hudson n'aie rien pu voir.

- Je n'aime pas me répéter, Lestrade.

- L'inquiétude se voit sur votre visage, c'est la première fois que je vous vois montrer ce genre d'émotion. Vous semblez presque sur le point de pleurer. Alors que s'est-il passé ?

Les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir, l'entendre dire était une chose, mais le dire était tout autre. Les émotions se bousculaient dans mon cœur qui s'était serré, comme si des ronces l'encerclaient. Je pris une grande respiration, et essayant tant bien que mal de stabiliser ma voix, j'énonçai presque en un murmure :

- Il … Il a été enlevé.

Le DI s'était rapproché pour entendre mes paroles, et dans un mutisme, son visage se décomposa, il mit quelques minutes avant de hurler :

- QUOI ?

Je ne répondis pas, il m'avait très bien entendu, et si je répétais encore cette vérité, j'allais me briser. Il sembla comprendre, s'approchant doucement de moi, il posa sa main sur mon épaule dans un geste de consolation, qui n'atténua pas pour autant ma douleur.

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais j'ai besoin que tu me racontes toute l'histoire depuis le début, Sherlock. Reprit-il doucement.

Je le regardai dans les yeux, mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, est-ce qu'il me croirait si je lui parlait de magie et de monstres ? J'en doutais, cependant il avait le droit de savoir, c'était avant tout son ami, et j'aurais peut-être besoin de son aide pour sauver John. Alors je repris contenance, les mains jointes en prière, je rassemblais toutes les données inscrites dans mon esprit avant d'inspirer une énième fois. Et je commençai l'histoire extraordinaire du magicien John Watson.


	20. Chapter 20

**Note: **Un de mes plus longs chapitres, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20 : Dans l'obscurité<strong>

* * *

><p>Mes membres étaient lourds, tout mon corps n'était qu'une immense douleur, et tandis que je me fixais sur cette souffrance, je me rappelais de tout. Elle m'avait eu, j'aurais du deviner à la façon dont Sherlock l'avait regardée qu'elle n'était pas claire, mais voilà j'étais resté absorbé par cette mission et la protection de Sherlock, qui n'aurait jamais du me suivre. J'espérais seulement qu'il allait bien, je m'étais évanoui sans trop bien voir dans quel état il était, peut-être que Jill avait réussi à le protéger. Mais j'en doutais, cette sorcière était bien trop puissante.<p>

J'ouvris les yeux mais je ne pus rien voir, il faisait trop noir. Un froid glacial envahissait mon corps, je pouvais sentir mon souffle devenir buée. Je me rendis soudainement compte que j'étais dans le vide, mes mains attachées par des chaînes qui m'étiraient et me suspendaient dans les airs. Je ne pouvais effectuer aucun mouvement, coincé comme un oiseau qu'on tiendrait par les ailes, j'étais immobile. Mes bras portaient mon poids qui, attiré par la gravité, voulait s'enfoncer plus bas. Je ne sentis pas mon familier sur mes épaules, où pouvait-elle bien être ? Avait-elle réussi à s'échapper ? Je l'appelai, mais rien aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, j'étais seul et alors je prononçai quelques mots pour éclairer cette pièce si sombre, malgré la fatigue et les blessures, le sort fonctionna, et une boule incandescente illumina la salle. Je constatai avec désespoir, qu'il n'y avait rien, les murs d'un gris sombre et la porte métallique faisaient ressembler cela à une cellule de prison où on emprisonnait les assassins et les tueurs. J'émis un petit ricanement à ces pensées, _un tueur_, c'était ce que j'étais, j'avais tué tant de gens...pendant la guerre, le chauffeur de taxi (celui-là je ne le regrettais pas, mais dans mes remords son nom me revint), Kyle, mon ami, mon partenaire. Je me souvenais de sa mort chaque fois que je voyais les flocons tomber ou la neige blanche recouvrir le paysage, son esprit me hantait.

Cela faisait des heures que je devais être là, mes mains avaient commencé à bleuir, le sang n'arrivait plus à mes extrémités supérieures qui étaient suspendues dans les airs, des gouttes de sang avaient coulé de mes blessures et étaient tombés sur le sol nu à une dizaines de centimètres de mes pieds. La porte s'ouvra soudainement sur une silhouette féminine que je haïssais déjà. Lançant un sort, elle annula celui que j'avais placé et créa un champ qui interdisait tout sortilège. Elle cachait la lumière venant de l'extérieur de la salle et, comme une ombre, elle se déplaça vers moi. Mais je ne vis pas son visage qui à contre jour était noir comme les abysses.

- Je vois que vous avez encore assez d'énergie pour effectuer quelques petits sortilèges, très impressionnant Monsieur Watson. Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi vous avez autant plu à ma sœur.

- Votre sœur ?

- Oui, ma sœur jumelle, vous l'avez rencontrée il y a deux jours.

- Vous voulez parler de Lise Withner ? Elle a une jumelle ?

Elle eut un petit rire, avant de me répondre.

- Oui, c'est cela, 'Lise Withner' !

Son insistance sur le nom montra bien que celui-ci était faux.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle alors ? Et qui êtes-vous exactement ?

- Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? Et puis de toute façon, les noms n'ont que peu d'importance, surtout que vous n'allez certainement plus pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot dans peu de temps.

Elle sourit lorsque ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, cela s'annonçait mal. Je savais très bien que cela allait être la fin depuis mon réveil dans cette pièce, dès lors que j'eus compris que j'avais été capturé par cette magicienne. Cependant, j'avais eu l'espoir que je resterais en vie encore assez longtemps pour revoir ces yeux gris métalliques. Mon visage s'assombrit, mon esprit se vida, plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant, j'allais mourir seul dans cette pièce macabre, durant un jour d'hiver enneigé.

Tout d'un coup, elle se mit à rire de plus en plus fort, m'agaçant énormément. Alors je lui posai la question que je supposais qu'elle attendait.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ? Que comptez-vous me faire ?

- Une expérience des plus intéressantes.

- Laquelle ?

- D'après ton dossier, tu as déjà été témoin de ce genre de cas. Je l'ai aussi essayé sur un non-magicien, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné, il est mort et vous l'avez trouvé.

- Vous parlez du cadavre avec un trou à l'arrière de la nuque découvert dans cette forêt ?

- Oui, c'est bien cela. Cet homme était un peu trop curieux, et puisque personne ne se préoccuperait de la disparition d'un tel individu, je me suis dit qu'il ferait un bon sujet d'expérience. Il a du être heureux, je lui ai dit toute la vérité sur la mort de sa sœur avant de lui implanter une ombre.

Cette révélation glaça tout mon être. J'allais servir de sujet d'expérience pour cette femme, pire encore je venais d'apprendre qu'elle allait m'insérer un de ces monstres et que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait cela ! Me souvenant de l'Afghanistan, je m'étais toujours demandé comment cela avait été possible. Pourquoi mon ancien partenaire se trouvait dans cette zone déserte sans personne pour l'aider et comment, dans ce lieu où apparaissait rarement des ombres, il s'était fait incruster, mais maintenant je savais ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout cela à cause de ces sorcières !

- Je vois qu'à ton expression, tu t'en souviens encore. Quelle étrange coïncidence de te revoir à nouveau impliqué dans mes recherches ! J'ai appris plus tard ce qui est arrivé, perdre une de mes précieuses expériences a été un choc pour moi. Dit-elle avec un rire factice.

- Comment avez-vous osé ? C'était un magicien qui luttait contre les ombres tout comme vous.

- Et vous l'avez tué, n'est ce pas ? Cela n'a pas été trop dur ? Il était votre ami après tout.

- Il est mort au moment où vous lui avait mis cette chose dans la tête.

- Quelle belle excuse, il était encore vivant il me semble lorsque vous l'avez massacré d'une manière infâme. J'ai vu son corps, ses membres étaient éparpillés un peu partout, et il présentait de monstrueuses coupures faites par une magie du vent. Quel effroyable pouvoir vous avez là Mr. Watson !

Les scènes semblaient se dérouler sous mes yeux pendant qu'elle discourait. Chacune des blessures s'étaient inscrits dans mon esprit, je pouvais encore voir les yeux inertes de mon ami, entendre ses cris d'agonie. La magie du vent n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus propre pour tuer quelqu'un, mais à l'époque j'avais encore du mal avec celle du feu. Et lorsqu'il s'était précipité vers moi, la bave sortant de sa bouche grande ouverte, me fixant avec des yeux qui n'étaient plus les siens et qui reflétaient une soif de sang sans fin, j'avais lancé un sort espérant qu'il se reprenne quand bien même je savais que c'était improbable. Au début, cela ne lui fit que quelques coupures, cependant il continuait de se relever, tandis que je le priais de se reprendre, de se réveiller. Je vivais un vrai cauchemar, mes sorts devenant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que la peur et le chagrin s'emparaient de moi. Ses cris de douleur se multipliaient et se fondaient avec les miens remplis de pleurs, j'étais sûr qu'on pouvait nous entendre à des kilomètres. Certains de ses membres se détachèrent après un énième sort, et je me rendis compte trop tard de ce que mes lèvres avaient formulé. Il était mort à présent, son corps reposait inerte sur la neige que son sang avait teint d'un rouge écarlate. Je l'avais pris dans mes bras, pleurant sur ce que j'avais fait, ne cessant de m'excuser pour ce crime horrible, jamais une mort ne m'avait autant touchée que la sienne. Mes bras tremblaient, mon corps tressautait, et le chagrin m'emportait. Après un moment j'avais formulé, les lèvres vacillantes, un sort qui brûla son corps d'un feu bleu. Il valait mieux que sa famille ne voit son cadavre dans cet état. Le corps s'était consumé dans mes bras, je voyais au fur et à mesure ses yeux vides qui me fixaient disparaître dans les cendres. Je repensais à sa femme qui l'attendait chez eux, sa tristesse quand on lui annoncerait sa mort …

- Comment savez-vous cela ?

- J'étais présente, ne m'avez-vous pas remarqué ? Ah oui c'est vrai que j'avais utilisé un sort d'invisibilité. Vos larmes étaient vraiment magnifiques, j'ai vraiment été très émue.

- Sal...

- Pas de gros mot, Mr. Watson. Et si on allait à présent rencontrer votre nouveau partenaire ?. Ne vous inquiétez pas, prenez cela comme une résurrection plutôt.

- Vous parlez de résurrection, mais vous allez tout bonnement me tuer, mon esprit sera mort dès lors que cette bête sera en moi !

- Ne dites pas cela, vous allez vivre en symbiose avec l'ombre. Je ne tue que rarement mes sujets d'expériences, je préfère voir leurs connaissances le faire, c'est tellement plus amusant. J'espère par ailleurs que ce soit le grand détective consultant Sherlock Holmes qui le fasse, vous êtes très proches à ce que j'ai pu voir. Pour transgresser les lois et tout lui révéler sur la magie et sur vous. Mais est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour l'Afghanistan, pour votre ancien partenaire … Kyle Cripson, il me semble que c'était ça son nom...

- Non ! Sherlock n'est pas magicien, il n'a pas à voir cela, tuez-moi plutôt !

- En effet, il n'est pas magicien, il n'arrivera peut-être pas à vous tuer alors. Quel dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu voir son visage se défigurer par le désarroi, lui qui semble si impassible. Enfin peu importe, ce sera lui qui mourra entre vos mains, et cela sera tout aussi amusant de vous voir dévorer votre compagnon.

A ces mots, elle sourit de la manière la plus sadique que je n'avais jamais vue, et sortit de la pièce sans que je pus énoncer la moindre contestation, trop choqué par la vision du corps de Sherlock qui venait de se créer dans mon esprit. J'étais attaché là, impuissant, la fatigue et son sortilège m'empêchant de me délivrer de ces chaînes et de m'enfuir loin du sort qui m'attendait.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une sorte de bocal entre ses mains.

- Regarde voilà ton nouvel ami. Me dit-elle en me présentant le récipient.

Il contenait une chose informe noire, qui se mouvait aléatoirement dans l'espace restreint où elle était emprisonnée. Je n'exprimais que du dégoût à son égard, c'est cette chose abominable qui allait prendre ma place_. _Je me demandais si mon esprit sera toujours là une fois que cette créature sera en moi, si je verrai tout ce qu'elle ferait et resterai impuissant devant le spectacle. Franchement, j'espérais que non, et en même temps je me disais que je verrai peut-être si Sherlock mettrait fin à cette infamie. Après tout c'était un génie, il devrait bien y arriver même s'il n'était pas un magicien, il avait certainement dû en trouver pour l'aider dans cette enquête pendant que je me balançais au bout de ces liens. Je lui faisais confiance, et je me résignai à mon sort, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour l'en empêcher, il aurait fallu un miracle pour que je m'en sorte à présent. Un tremblement de terre soudain qui aurait fait tomber ce foutu bocal en même temps que cette sorcière, pour la tuer sur le coup. Remarque, je serais toujours attaché, pas la bonne solution donc. Un extraterrestre qui me téléporte dans son vaisseau spatial ? Juste totalement aberrant, comme si ça allait arriver et en plus je serais toujours captif, ce serait juste un changement de détenteur. Je ricanai devant toutes les situations impossibles qui me traversèrent la tête, certaines sorties de films, d'autres de livres, ou encore de mon imagination qui s'affolait. Peu à peu, je dérivais et me projetais la mort de cette immondice blonde devant moi. Ce serait tellement génial qu'elle se fasse dévorer par ses propres créations, son sang giclerait sous les morsures de ceux qu'elle aurait transformés, je me ferais même un plaisir de réduire ce sourire satisfaisait en une grimace où des morceaux de chairs se détacheraient de son joli minois.

- Le stress de la situation vous aurait-il fait perdre la tête, docteur Watson ?

- Non, je vous imagine morte, vous faisant dévorer par vos sujets de recherche, votre corps se décomposerait ensuite et pourrirait sous mes yeux. Quel magnifique spectacle cela ferait !

Elle ne répondit pas de suite, elle n'avait certainement pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise de telles choses, cependant son regard changea, il devint plus dur, son sourire disparut et elle me contourna pour se placer derrière moi.

- J'ai apprécié nos petites conversations, mais désolé pour vous, je compte bien continuer à vivre encore très longtemps à la tête du monde de la magie. Et c'est moi qui regarderai votre folie vous affliger ? Vous dévorerez le corps de votre ami et je serai là pour apprécier la scène. Maintenant, avez-vous un dernier mot à dire, je pourrais le transmettre à Sherlock Holmes si vous le souhaitez.

- Un message ?

- Oui, mais faites simple et concis, du genre 'Je t'aime', c'est bien cela non ?

Un message ? Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Ah si peut-être cela...

- Dites lui …

- Oui ?

Je repris une grande inspiration avant de prononcer ces derniers mots.

- … Dites-lui que je demande à ce qu'il me tue s'il en a la possibilité.

- Oh ! C'est si dramatique ! Mais c'est d'accord, je lui dirais.

J'entendis l'ouverture du bocal, c'était la fin. Tout en murmurant des mots magiques, elle dirigea la créature, je la sentis alors sur ma nuque, et ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à son contact.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas cela devrait faire un peu mal au début, mais bientôt tu ne sentiras plus rien. Dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait soi disant rassurant.

La bestiole mordit ma peau, j'avais une terrible envie de l'enlever et de la jeter sur cette sorcière. La souffrance augmenta, je criai de douleur, je la sentais percer ma peau et s'investir dans ma tête, elle se faisait un chemin à travers ma chair. Et cette femme si immonde semblait se réjouir du spectacle, entendant mes hurlements, regardant mes muscles se contracter à chaque mouvement de l'ombre.

Soudainement tout commença à s'assombrir, mes pensées s'affolèrent, revivant mon passé, les missions avec Sherlock, la colocation, le baiser, … _Sherlock... _Puis plus rien, j'étais plongé dans les ténèbres, il n'y avait plus de sol, plus de lumière, plus d'horizon, le néant total. L'obscurité m'entourait, je ne pouvais plus voir mon corps, mais je sentais que j'étais assis sur un sol inexistant. Alors c'est ainsi que ça se passe, est-ce que je resterai là jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me tue, ou plus exactement tue l'ombre me possédant et mon corps par la même occasion, ou bien était-ce la fin de tout ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre, j'allais terriblement m'ennuyer !


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Les triplées**

* * *

><p>Lestrade mit les mains sur ses yeux, il était vraisemblablement choqué par les nouvelles, puis il prit une grande inspiration avant de demander comment nous allions sortir John de là. Je souris au pronom utilisé, ainsi il avait décidé de prendre part au plan, qui s'annonçait des plus difficiles. Je contactai Mycroft lui disant de se préparer, et expliquai ensuite à Lestrade sa mission. Nous allions utiliser des procédures policières pour appréhender les trois femmes, puis nous jugerions de leur culpabilité en les interrogeant, en espérant aussi trouver où se situait John. Les arrestations étaient la mission de Lestrade, après tout nous avions quelques preuves pouvant les retenir un tant soit peu au poste de police. Je m'occuperai ensuite des interrogatoires avec lui, pendant ce temps les hommes de Mycroft fouilleront les résidences des trois femmes et leur bureau de façon pas très légale en espérant trouver suffisamment de preuves pouvant les incriminer d'un point de vue magique.<p>

La démarche était d'une simplicité extrême, mais pouvait se révéler très compliqué en fonction de leurs agissements. Je me levai et un bruit d'éclat retentit soudainement. Je ne l'avais vue que trop tard, la tasse préférée de John venait de s'écraser misérablement sur le sol. A ce moment, ce pressentiment que j'essayais de me cacher depuis tout ce temps refit son apparition. Je me sentais comme tenaillé.

- Sherlock ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Ce n'est qu'une tasse, ne vous en faites pas pour cela.

Il avait vu à quel point j'étais troublé par la simple vue des morceaux de céramique brisée sur le parquet. Il mit une main sur mon épaule, et déclara : « Allez, il est temps de faire la peau à ces sorcières » avec un ton qui se voulait drôle, mais dans lequel ne respirait que l'angoisse d'une funeste nouvelle.

* * *

><p>Les suspectes étaient dans des salles d'interrogatoires séparées, afin qu'elles ne se mettent pas en accord sur une histoire. La mission d'appréhension avait débuté dès lors que les trois femmes étaient visibles par les différentes caméras de Mycroft, cependant seulement deux des trois triplées avaient pu être arrêtés, l'autre s'étant échappé comme par magie au détour d'une ruelle. En tout cas, il était maintenant clair que cette femme était impliquée dans l'affaire, on ne s'enfuit pas lorsqu'on est innocent. Quand aux deux autres sœurs, le doute demeurait, après leur avoir posé quelques questions la lumière se ferait sûrement. En attendant, Mycroft devait m'envoyer toutes découvertes permettant d'incriminer les triplées, en ayant pour priorité celles de la fugitive. Tandis que mon réseau de SDF et le réseau de surveillance guettaient une nouvelle apparition de cette personne.<p>

Le moment était enfin arrivé, je me plaçai dans la salle avec le DI. Un échange de regards lui permit de comprendre qu'il pouvait commencer avec toutes les futilités de la procédure. La première femme affirmait s'appeler Audèle White, elle ne semblait pas mentir.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous arrêtée ? Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible à ma connaissance.

- Nous enquêtons sur plusieurs homicides, dont une certaine Lise Withner était en contact avec chacune des victimes. De plus, il se pourrait que cette femme ait enlevé un homme du nom de John Watson.

Elle tiqua au nom de la suspecte, sans pour autant en dire plus sur cette personne, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle la connaissait.

- Je suis désolée, je doute de pouvoir vous aider, je ne connais personne de ce nom.

- Vous mentez. Dis-je, tentant du mieux que je pouvais de contrôler ma colère. Vous connaissez très bien cette femme. Elle porte le même visage que vous, alors oui ce n'est pas son vrai nom, mais vous savez quand bien même de qui il s'agit.

- Je … Je ne peux rien dire …

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda calmement Lestrade.

Ses mains tremblaient, elle était terrifiée, baissant les yeux, se recroquevillant, elle restait muette. Mais le temps nous était compté, je ne savais pas ce qui arrivait à John en ce moment, ni combien de temps il tiendrait avec cette sorcière. Alors, oui, je craquai et lui hurlai dessus, en inculquant un peu plus de pression cela l'aiderait à délier sa langue.

- Nous savons tout à propos de la magie ! Parlez ou je vous jure que je lui dirais que vous avez coopéré avec nous.

- Quoi comment osez-vous ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui m'attend si vous affirmez ces mensonges !

- Elle est votre sœur n'est ce pas ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle vous ferait du mal. Demanda Lestrade.

- Vous ne la connaissez pas, elle me jettera en pâture à ces monstres ! C'est le sort qu'elle réserve à tout magicien qui ose se dresser contre elle, y compris sa famille. C'est une psychopathe !

- Quand vous dites 'monstres', vous sous-entendez les ombres ? Questionna Lestrade, alors que la réponse était des plus évidentes et je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un soupir aux secondes que cela nous faisait perdre.

- Oui. Je vous en dirais davantage, si vous me promettez d'assurer ma protection, et de ne rien dire à ma sœur tant que vous ne l'aurez pas appréhendée. Et je devrais être protégée par des magiciens, pas des gens comme vous qui n'ont que de vagues connaissances de la réalité de ce monde.

- C'est d'accord.

- Ah bon ? Et comment pouvez-vous me promettre cela alors qu'elle contrôle presque toute l'organisation de magie ?

- Mon frère est très doué, il a de très bons contacts, ne vous en faites pas pour cela.

- Est-il magicien ?

- Non.

- Cela ne me rassure guère. Désolée, mais je ne vais pas prendre ce risque.

Elle m'énervait sérieusement, plus elle radotait plus je perdais de temps et elle changeait d'opinion comme de chemise. Je fis signe à Lestrade lui demandant d'éteindre la caméra et la femme s'agita dès lors qu'elle vit le voyant rouge disparaître.

- Montrez nous votre familier.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il me faut le voir, pour que je puisse vous distinguer, car après tout vous savez très bien changer de visage avec la magie.

Elle acquiesça et se mit à réciter quelques mots, et la bête apparut. Lestrade sauta en arrière de surprise, et resta ensuite tétanisé pendant un temps, fixant le familier avec un air qui se voulait dire 'Comment une telle chose peut-elle exister ?' L'esprit avait la forme d'un scorpion, avec des poils et des sortes d'épines qui ressortaient de son corps le long de l'axe antéropostérieur. D'une trentaine de centimètres de long, la bête se tenait sur la table et semblait aux aguets.

- Cette chose était posée là pendant tout le temps de l'interrogatoire ?

- Oui. Dit-elle en soupirant, avec mépris. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous mangera pas.

Lestrade était visiblement traumatisé par la nouvelle puisqu'il resta bouche bée, dos au mur, les yeux ancrés sur la créature velue. Je décidai donc de reprendre les questions, le temps que le DI cesse ce cinéma.

- Bon et si vous parliez enfin, car rien ne dit qu'elle ne vous tuera pas une fois qu'on vous aura libérée, vous l'avez dit vous même, il s'agit d'une psychopathe, et je doute qu'elle continue à garder bien longtemps une personne connaissant ses méfaits.

- …

Elle resta muette, réfléchissant sans doute à une quelconque solution pour se sortir de là, mais je savais très bien qu'elle n'en trouverait pas, car même magicienne son QI ne devait pas être assez élevé pour échafauder un plan plus accueillant que la proposition que je lui avais faite. Enfin, sa réflexion s'arrêta au bout de minutes interminables, lorsqu'elle expira ses incertitudes.

- Me jurez-vous votre protection ?

- Oui ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, alors parlez maintenant.

- C'est compris. Donc que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Commencez par nous donner sa véritable identité. Intervint Lestrade, toujours à bonne distance du familier scorpion, sans doute avait-il une phobie des insectes.

- Ma sœur de son vrai nom Elizabeth White est la dirigeante du laboratoire de recherches sur la magie et les ombres, elle contrôle aussi mon autre sœur, Mélissandre, qui se charge de présider le conseil.

- Par contrôle, vous voulez dire que sa sœur suit ses ordres n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est cela. Elle est bien obligée, Elizabeth sait se montrer très convaincante, elle est plus puissante que nous deux réunies et Mélissandre se doit de protéger sa famille.

- Je vois. Avez-vous une idée d'où elle se cache pour que nous puissions l'appréhender ?

- La connaissant, si elle a kidnappé un magicien, elle doit être dans son laboratoire de recherches.

- L'adresse ! M'impatientais-je.

- Euh … Je vais vous l'écrire, donnez-moi un stylo et un …

Je lui passai ce qu'elle me demanda avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, espérant qu'elle serait aussi rapide en écriture que pour changer d'avis. Sous mon regard attentif elle nota le lieu d'une main plutôt tremblante, dû au stress, et malgré ses courbes flageolantes cela restait lisible. A peine eut-elle terminé que je lui pris le papier des mains et lui tournai le dos pour sortir de la salle.

- Vous avez intérêt à avoir de puissants magiciens, car cela ne sera pas chose aisée. Ajouta-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Lestrade me suivit de près comme le faisait souvent John, nous passâmes sans nous arrêter devant la seconde salle d'interrogatoire où attendait Melissandre White.<p>

- Que devons-nous faire d'elle ? Demanda le DI en regardant la femme à travers la vitre.

- Vous êtes payé pour interroger les gens, alors vérifiez les dires de sa sœur, et dites lui ensuite que nous allons appréhender Elizabeth, cela lui déliera peut-être la langue.

- C'est compris. Répondit Lestrade l'air contrarié devant mon autorité.

- Ah ! Demandez lui aussi de vous montrer son familier, vous m'en donnerez une description plus tard, cela nous servira pour différencier les magiciennes.

A cette nouvelle demande, son visage se renferma, l'air agacé, il ne voulait certainement pas revoir une autre de ces créatures féeriques. Je partis sans tarder, le téléphone à la main, composant le numéro de Mycroft.

- Très cher frère, l'interrogatoire s'est bien passé pour que tu m'appelles si tardivement.

- J'ai une adresse. Dis à tes magiciens de me rejoindre, je t'envoie le lieu par message. Il s'agit du laboratoire de recherches sur la magie et les ombres situé en périphérie de Londres.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes : **Désolé pour l'attente, ma bêta est en congé, donc je publie avec le risque d'avoir quelques fautes. Merci pour les nouveaux follows. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22 : Un homme inconnu<strong>

* * *

><p>Je m'approchais du laboratoire, et peu à peu je sentais mon cœur se serrer. J'allais le retrouver, mais dans quel état ? Arrivé devant le portail de sécurité du bâtiment, je chassais ces pensées de mon esprit et me concentrais sur mon objectif. Regardant autour de moi, je retrouvais le groupe de magiciens que Mycroft m'avait envoyé, il n'était pas avec eux, sans doute parce qu'il n'aimait pas le travail de terrain. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, qui n'était pas si bien protégée, puisque après quelques gardes assommés et nous étions dans le hall, sans personne pour nous arrêter. Nous nous séparâmes en groupe de deux, chacun s'occupant d'un étage. Il y en avait huit en comptant le sous-sol, j'avais auparavant mémorisé le plan qui m'avait été transmis par mon frère et savait exactement où allait pour retrouver John. Le deuxième sous-sol était la partie la plus discrète, sans fenêtre, personne ne pouvait savoir de l'extérieur si l'on détenait des hommes.<p>

Je descendis donc les escaliers avec cette femme magicienne à mes cotés, et dont je n'avais pas pris la peine de mémoriser le nom, information complètement inutile. Elle m'avertit une fois en bas de la cage d'escalier que des ombres étaient présentes, elle peinait à les détecter comme si un bouclier magique interférait avec ses compétences. Mon cœur battait plus rapidement en songeant qu'il pouvait être trop tard pour sauver mon colocataire, mais nous continuâmes à avancer, la magicienne devant moi.

Ouvrant la porte qui desservait sur le sous-sol, un long couloir sombre s'étalait devant nous, éclairé par de petites lumières, des portes noires en métal semblables à celle de cellules se détachaient des murs gris. Des bruits que je reconnus comme appartenant à des ombres résonnaient au travers des pièces disposées en symétrie les unes par rapport aux autres. John devait se trouver dans l'un d'entre elles. Examinant chaque porte sans nous approcher de trop près, je déduisis l'intérieur de chacune des pièces aisément à travers les petits barreaux. Certaines cellules étaient vides, tandis que d'autres contenaient des humains ou des animaux possédés. La magicienne m'interrompit, me saisissant le bras, elle me dit d'un air inquiet que nous ferions mieux de partir d'ici, que nous ne trouverons rien dans ces dédales sombres.

Je me dégageai de son emprise et parcourus le couloir, observant chaque cellule afin de le retrouver. Quelques portes plus tard, je le vis, il était là enchaîné comme un esclave, le regard dans le vide, il avait perdu connaissance. Je me mis en tête d'ouvrir la cellule sous la mine désapprobatrice de la femme à mes cotés. La porte était verrouillée par trois loquets qu'il suffisait de faire glisser pour ouvrir celle-ci, ce que je fis rapidement. La pièce était sombre, aucune ampoule ne permettait de l'éclairer, mais avec un peu d'habituation, mes yeux le virent. Il était en face de moi, je l'appelai mais il ne répondit pas, et alors que j'allai poser ma main sur sa joue, mon équipière arrêta mon geste. « C'est inutile, il est déjà possédé ». Ces mots me firent froid dans le dos ainsi donc j'étais arrivé trop tard.

J'examinai John, il semblait pourtant normal, certes il était assommé mais rien ne montrait qu'il avait été incrusté par une ombre.

« Désolé, mais il va falloir le tuer. Vous pouvez partir je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas voir ça. Dit-elle, sans la moindre trace de remords dans sa voix, ce qui ne fit qu'allumer un feu dans mon corps.

- Non, vous n'en ferez rien ! Il est encore vivant !

- Pour moi, il est mort. Et je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il voudrait lui aussi.

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça alors que vous ne le connaissez même pas ! Ne le touchez pas, c'est un ordre !

- Je dois me charger de votre sécurité je vous rappelle, et il représente une menace.

- Il est attaché, il ne pourra rien me faire.

- Dans ce cas, ne vous approchez pas plus de lui.

Je ne répondis pas. Je continuai de le fixer, il semblait si normal. _John_ murmurai-je, d'une voix prise par la peur de le perdre. Je voulais le toucher, voir si cela était vrai, s'il était vraiment devenu une de ces créatures obscures.

* * *

><p>Perdu dans le noir, je déambulais sans direction précise, je marchai, voire courrai à certains moments, mais rien à faire j'étais toujours dans ce néant. Aucune lumière à l'horizon, cela devait faire des heures que je vagabondais et je fatiguais, pas physiquement, mais plutôt mentalement. Cela devait être la preuve qu'il ne restait plus que de moi un aspect spirituel. Je soupirai et m'assis dans ce vide, il n'y avait rien à faire, je ne savais pas comment sortir de là. Je pensais à Sherlock, s'il se trouvait dans cette situation, il deviendrait totalement fou. Soudain, venant de nulle part j'entendis une voix, elle était déformée, comme si je l'entendais à travers une cascade. Mais je reconnus cette voix grave, c'était Sherlock et il m'appelait. J'essayai de lui répondre, mais ma voix ne portait pas, aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche, comme si j'étais muet en plus d'être aveugle. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Est-ce Lise qui l'avait appelé ? Dans mon cœur je voulais qu'il me sauve, mais mon esprit logique espérait seulement qu'il mette un terme à tout cela sans prendre de risque, car je savais très bien que plus rien ne me ramènerait à la vie.<p>

* * *

><p>Un grognement résonna, il venait de John, celui-ci s'était réveillé et me fixait avec des yeux injectés de sang se mélangeant avec ses iris bleus. Une soif de sang se dégageait de lui, il se tortillait essayant de briser les chaînes qui le retenaient, les bruits métalliques faisaient écho dans la sombre pièce. De la bave coulait de sa bouche ouverte, où l'on pouvait voir que ses canines blanches avaient poussées. C'est alors que je réalisai avec douleur la véracité des paroles de cette femme, ce n'était plus le John que j'avais connu. Je reculai d'un pas, non pas de peur, mais d'accablement, j'étais impuissant face à ce qu'il était devenu. Je me retournai, me mettant dos à lui, pour ne plus voir mes erreurs et la source de mes tourments. La magicienne me fixa, elle semblait vouloir le tuer, mais je lui répétai mon interdiction, et demandai à ce que l'on monte aux étages suivants afin d'arrêter Elizabeth.<p>

Chaque pas que je faisais m'éloignaient un peu plus de la personne que j'aimais, j'empêchais les larmes de tomber, me concentrant déjà sur ma vengeance. _Je vais te le faire payer Elizabeth White !_

* * *

><p>J'escaladai les escaliers, montant les marches deux à deux pour enfin arriver au rez de chaussée. Je me doutai d'où pouvait être cette sorcière qui m'avait pris ce que j'avais de plus cher. Traversant un long couloir, je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur qui me mènerait au dernier étage, où se trouvait son bureau. La magicienne, elle, me suivait, courant presque derrière moi, et lorsque je m'arrêtai brusquement elle se cogna à mon dos. J'avais aperçu quelque chose de familier, et me dirigeai à présent vers cette forme rouge enfermée dans une petite cage. La pièce n'était pas très grande, on aurait plutôt dit un local, où l'on entreposait le matériel encombrant. Mais, dans celui-ci se trouvait plusieurs esprits captifs derrière des barreau, et sur chaque cage trônait de petites feuilles de papiers rectangulaires où s'inscrivaient des mots dans une écriture que j'avais apprise récemment. Ils devaient empêcher les familiers d'utiliser leur pouvoir pour s'échapper de leur geôle.<p>

Là, devant moi, demeurait Leuca, le familier de John, elle me regarda et dans ses yeux je pouvais y voir se refléter la même tristesse que la mienne, elle savait ce qu'il était advenu de John, elle aussi. Je déchirai ces bouts de papiers, et ouvris la cage. Au début, elle ne sembla pas vouloir sortir, trop déprimée pour effectuer le moindre mouvement, mais lorsque je lui demandai son aide, elle me regarda, puis vint à moi. Volant jusqu'à mes épaules, elle s'y posa, je sentis ensuite sa queue s'enrouler autour de mon cou, et ses écailles glisser sur ma peau. Elle se positionnait sur moi tout comme elle le faisait avec John. Et ensuite, elle me murmura à l'oreille, « je vais t'aider, car John me l'a demandé ». Elle avait employé le passé, et cela me blessait me rappelant l'état de John, comme s'il était déjà mort. Non, je refusais de penser à cela, et me redirigeai vers ma future victime. La magicienne sembla étonnée que le familier de John vienne si aisément à moi, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas, et lui passai devant, sans même un regard ou un mot.

Au travers de moi, transpirait ma colère, j'attendis impatiemment que l'ascenseur arrive, mais il n'était pas assez rapide alors j'entrepris de monter les escaliers jusqu'au cinquième étage même si cela était des plus idiots, car j'aurai aussi vite fait d'attendre cette cage métallique. Cependant toute réflexion logique avait quitté mon esprit, je ne pensais plus qu'à faire payer à cette femme. Oh combien j'espérais pouvoir la tuer de mes propres mains, même si je savais cela impossible puisque je n'étais pas magicien, quoique une balle bien placée dans sa tête devait bien avoir raison d'elle. Elle restait constituée comme un humain ordinaire, malgré ses capacités ésotériques. Je me régalais de cette vision, tandis que j'achevais mon ascension. Je repris mon souffle qui était devenu éreinté sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte, et arrivai dans le couloir. La porte au fond de celui-ci était sans aucun doute son bureau et je m'empressai de franchir les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de celui-ci. Brusquement, des bruits de bataille se firent entendre, la magicienne qui me suivait avec difficulté essaya de m'empêcher d'aller plus loin sans suffisamment de gardes, mais je ne m'en préoccupai guère et ouvris la porte.

Aveuglé par la lumière qui traversait les baies vitrées brisées, je mis une main devant mes yeux par réflexe. Et lorsque mes yeux furent enfin habitués à cette luminosité insensée, je la baissai et observai la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Deux hommes étaient à terres, deux hommes que Mycroft m'avait envoyé pour m'aider, et qui n'avait strictement servi à rien, au vu de la vigueur de Madame White qui se tenait au milieu des décombres et des éclats de verres. Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle, et dès qu'elle remarqua mon intrusion, elle m'adressa un sourire qui amplifia la flamme de vengeance qui brûlait dans mon corps.

- Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Holmes.

- Je vais vous tuer !

- Oh moi qui vous croyez si impassible que vous est-il arrivé ? Ah, mais je vois, vous avez du voir votre animal de compagnie dans les sous-sols !

- Qu'est ce …

- Il est mignon, j'ai apprécié entendre ses gémissements lorsque l'ombre l'a pénétrée. Vous auriez du voir ça, c'était si excitant !

- Taisez-vous !

- Me taire ? Ne voulez-vous donc pas savoir les derniers mots qu'il souhaitait vous dire juste avant de sombrer ?

A cette nouvelle, les mots de haine que j'allais prononcer restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Je réfléchis à quelles pouvaient être ces dernières paroles, mais mon esprit semblait s'affoler à l'utilisation du terme 'derniers' et ne pouvait effectuer d'hypothèses plausibles. Alors j'optai pour la solution de facilité.

- Dites les moi.

Elle ria à ma réponse d'une manière insupportable, mettant la main devant la bouche comme le faisait les dames de la haute cour dans des temps plus anciens et s'énonça.

- Il a demandé à ce que vous le tuiez.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes : **Attention dans ce chapitre, attendez-vous à des retournements de situations, de l'action, un Sherlock dark, des meurtres …

J'ai l'impression que l'histoire part dans tous les sens au fur et à mesure que j'avance, je me laisse emporter par l'action.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Larmes et angoisses<strong>

* * *

><p>Qu'est ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, jamais John m'aurait demandé de faire ça. Mais, les mots de cette femme résonnaient dans ma tête, et la rage montait.<p>

- Vous mentez !

- Non, et vous devez bien vous en douter, si vous êtes aussi fort que vous le prétendez.

J'essayais de déduire ce que je pouvais de cette sorcière, cependant les sentiments m'en empêchaient, erreur fatale, je n'aurais jamais dû m'enchaîner à ces futilités. J'avais presque perdu John à cause de cela il y a quelques jours, et maintenant il était parti car je n'avais pas pu faire abstraction de mon envie d'élucider cette affaire et d'en connaître davantage sur la vie de mon colocataire. Je ne pouvais que la croire, après tout elle n'avait aucun intérêt à me présenter cette information, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le tuer quand bien même il me l'aurait demandé.

Lorsque je sortis de cette réflexion, Elizabeth me fixait, non, elle observait plutôt le familier de John qui, posait sur mes épaules, sifflait toute sa rancune contre cette femme. La surprise était la même que celle de mon binôme à la vue de la bête, sans doute était-ce étrange qu'un familier s'accommode d'une personne autre que son propriétaire. Le sien était dans ses bras, les mains autour de son cou, il avait l'aspect d'un primate avec de longues et fines oreilles qui retombaient dans son dos, je ne me focalisai pas dessus, et rabattis mon regard vers la sorcière.

- Dites-moi comment enlever cette ombre de son corps ou je vous exécute de suite !

Au premier abord, ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis elle s'esclaffa de rire, se tordant en deux, avec une main sur son abdomen.

- Désolé de vous apprendre cela, mais c'est impossible, vos amis magiciens ne vous l'ont pas dit ?

La colère en moi augmentant d'un cran, je levai le bras, un pistolet à la main et tirai sur cette ridicule mascarade à laquelle je comptai bien mettre un terme. Cependant, elle avait prévu cette réaction et la balle ricocha sur un mur invisible, sorte de protection qui devait s'étirer tout autour d'elle. Je notai la distance à laquelle ce mur avait fait effet, environ un mètre cinquante. Je devais me rapprocher pour pouvoir l'exterminer, être à deux pas d'elle, à l'intérieur de cette barrière. Mais est-ce que je pouvais seulement la franchir ? Je me tournai vers la magicienne à mes cotés, son visage était calme, mais ses mains tremblaient, son corps légèrement de biais en position de combat. Elle attendait un événement qui l'obligerait à attaquer, trop effrayée pour prendre l'initiative. Pourtant les deux cadavres présents dans cette pièce auraient dû être une bonne excuse pour assassiner White.

Je voulais l'interroger sur cette barrière, mais je me résignai puisque la criminelle débuta son attaque, et en quelques mots un éclair vint foudroyer la jeune femme qui alla s'assommer contre les portes. Je remarquai qu'elle avait, elle aussi, formé un champ de protection, par un léger flash à quelques mètres de ma binôme, mais celui-ci ne dévia pas l'attaque, l'électricité le traversant aisément. La réponse était donc là, la magie pouvait traverser la barrière si celle-ci était suffisamment puissante, mais qu'en était-il d'un humain, pouvait-il franchir ce mur ? Parce qu'au vu de la situation présente, je ne pouvais pas compter sur l'intervention de magiciens, deux morts sur le sol et une assommée contre le mur était assez pour voir qu'il n'était pas du tout à la hauteur.

La sorcière, quand à elle, se réjouissait du spectacle, sa puissance écrasait tout le monde, et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, avec le sourire aux lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir des frissons dans le dos. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers moi, Leuca me murmura à l'oreille, qu'elle allait me prêter sa magie à travers un contrat temporaire, puisqu'elle refusait de laisser John dans cet état et que le dernier ordre de celui-ci avait été de me protéger. Elle souffla des mots que je compris, au vu des nombreux livres que j'avais lu, il avait été aisé d'apprendre cette langue pour moi, et donnant ensuite mon accord dans cette même langue, un lien se créa entre nous. C'est alors qu'une énergie nouvelle s'écoula en moi, je me sentis plus puissant, mais je ressentais aussi une profonde colère venant des sentiments du familier de John et qui se mélangea à la mienne. Je me rappelais de notre conversation sur les types de magie que maîtrisait John par l'intermédiaire de son esprit, inscrit dans une pièce de mon palais mental dédiée à mon colocataire si extraordinaire. Les mots revenant dans mon esprit, je me souvenais de tous les sorts que j'avais feuilletés, des formules que John avait prononcées avant de disparaître, et alors que je tendais la main en direction de White, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle s'arrêta, immobilisée comme une statue de pierre, elle avait senti la magie venir en moi, tout comme je sentais désormais sa puissance, et celle-ci était bien trop faible face à moi, moi l'unique détective consultant et magicien temporaire.

La langue ne fut pas très compliquée, et je savais parfaitement quel sort utilisé pour faire le maximum de dégâts sans la tuer de suite. La magie traversa mon corps allant vers ma main qui était pointée en direction de cette sorcière, et un mot de plus suffit à lancer une violente bourrasque tranchante comme l'épée, qui réduisit en miette la barrière qu'elle avait érigée. Elle tenta de riposter envoyant un éclair rapide vers moi, mais cela fut vint, j'avais déjà prévu sa réaction, et commençai à réciter quelques mots rapidement, et l'éclair s'évanouit dans un feu qui m'entoura comme un serpent. Je m'avançai vers elle, d'un pas assuré, fixant avec haine toute sa personne. Elle tremblait, ses genoux flageolaient, la sueur descendait de son visage pâle, qu'elle était laide ainsi ! La main tendu vers moi, elle tressautait à chacun de mes mouvements. Plus que cinq pas, et j'étais devant elle, mais avant que je ne fasse le troisième, elle reprit le peu de courage qu'il lui restait et me renvoya une flèche électrique, mais celle fut annihilée par le serpent de feu qui m'encerclait toujours.

Deux pas, je la fixai de mon regard glacial, n'accordant que du mépris à son égard. Je lui dis d'implorer mon pardon, de me supplier à genoux. Je voulais la voir se tourner en ridicule, elle qui se sentait invincible, je voulais la faire plier, voir les pleurs de terreur sur son visage. Ce qu'elle fit lorsque je ne fus qu'à un pas de sa silhouette, et tandis que se dessinait un sourire sadique sur mon visage, je pointai un doigt vers son corps misérablement recroquevillé tremblant de peur et prononçai ma sentence : « Je vais vous faire payer pour ce que vous lui avez fait subir ! ». La colère résonnait dans ma voix, je récitai ensuite une autre formule que j'avais sauvegardé dans ma mémoire pour cette occasion. Des vents s'insinuèrent comme des anguilles autour de ma victime, sifflant de tous côtés, ils frôlaient son corps de plus en plus, et lorsqu'ils touchaient sa peau, ils inscrivaient des marques rouges sombres dans sa peau. Les anguilles se rapprochaient toujours plus de leur victime, tranchant chaque partie de son corps. Les flots de sang s'écoulaient abondamment des coupures acérées, ses cris résonnaient dans la salle et sonnaient comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Elle s'était recroquevillée, les bras croisés devant elle, les jambes à terre, et des tâches rouges décoraient désormais le sol à mes pieds. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant un tel spectacle, elle était défaite, et allait mourir et, aucune hésitation ne m'accaparait devant l'idée de prendre une vie. Elle ne pouvait même plus se défendre, et son familier l'avait déjà quitté, je l'avais vu s'enfuir par la fenêtre, il l'avait abandonné, et c'est bien dommage car je l'aurais bien rôti lui aussi.

Les vents commencèrent enfin à attaquer ses membres plus profondément, des morceaux blancs se détachaient des éclats rouges incessants, puis un bras tomba, un hurlement résonna, et j'en souris davantage. La souffrance, c'est tout ce qu'elle méritait, après ce qu'elle avait fait à John ! Elle tomba à terre quelques secondes plus tard, certainement s'était-elle évanouie de douleur. Quel dommage de ne plus entendre ses cris, j'arrêtai mon sortilège, et regardant la misérable créature à mes pieds, je pensais que la mort était peut-être un peu trop douce pour elle, mais peu importe il valait mieux qu'elle disparaisse à jamais. Je donnai un coup de pied dans son corps, espérant que cela la réveillerait pour le final. Et quelle extase de voir que cela avait en effet fonctionné, ses yeux me regardaient, m'implorant. J'ajoutai un mot d'adieu, et formulai un nouveau sortilège, celui-ci ne laisserait plus aucune preuve de son existence. Un feu bleu s'empara de la sorcière, et réduisit tout en cendres faisant taire les cris d'agonies qui embellissaient la pièce depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes.

* * *

><p>Je me dirigeai à présent vers la sortie, et jetant un coup derrière moi, je contemplai le déluge qui s'était emparé de ce bureau. Je tournai le dos à la macabre scène que je laissais derrière moi, toute émotion m'avait quitté, ma vengeance était terminée. Sortant mon téléphone de ma poche, j'appelai mon frère.<p>

- Sherlock ?

- Tout est terminé, Mycroft. Elizabeth White est morte.

Ma voix était froide, bien trop glaciale, pour paraître normale, mais il n'en fit remarque.

- Et John ?

Je me doutais qu'il poserait cette question, même si j'espérais qu'il ne le fasse pas.

- J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour cela, viens ici.

- Sherlock, s'il a été infecté, il serait préférable de le tuer, je suis sûr que lui aussi aurait souhaité cela.

- Foutaises ! Qu'avez-vous tous pour parler en son nom, vous ne le connaissez même pas, tout comme vous ne me connaissez pas. Je trouverais un remède, en attendant j'aurai juste besoin d'un local sécurisé pour le garder.

- Sherlock, c'est impossible. Tout comme je ne vois pas comment tu vas réussir à le garder en vie, il n'est plus humain désormais, il n'est plus le Docteur Watson. Il faut que tu abandonnes cette folle idée, ce sera le mieux pour vous deux.

- Je refuse cette solution de facilité, et si tu ne souhaites pas me prêter ton aide, je m'occuperais de cela seul !

Je raccrochai et me dirigeai vers le deuxième étage où se trouvait les laboratoires de recherches. Toutes les pièces étaient vides, certainement à cause des envoyés de Mycroft. En arrivant dans un des laboratoires, j'étudiais les différentes fioles, reconnaissant le contenu de certaines, tandis que j'ignorai l'existence d'autres. Me déplaçant vers un des ordinateurs, je fouillai dans les différents sujets de recherches après avoir découvert aisément le mot de passe. Je récupérai tout ce qui concernait les ombres sur une clé USB. Le temps du téléchargement, j'examinais le bureau sur lequel j'étais posé, pas de cadre ni aucune particularité ne l'ornait, il était neuf certainement acheté il y a quelques mois, les tiroirs coulissaient aisément, et je pus découvrir dans l'un d'eux une seringue que je pris, j'allais en avoir besoin. Je récupérai aussi l'un des flacons posait sur l'étagère contenant un tranquillisant.

- Si c'est pour John, tu devrais te dépêcher avant que tes collègues ne le descendent. M'avertit Leuca, quelques secondes avant que je n'entende des cris d'agonies des hommes possédés au sous-sol, le stress m'emporta, je courrai dans les escaliers, dévalant les marches pour retrouver John.

Je dépassai les agents, et leur barrant ensuite le chemin, je leur interdis l'entrée de la cellule de John. Leurs regards surpris se retournèrent vers moi, alors que de leurs mains s'écoulaient le sang des hommes et animaux incrustés, qu'ils avaient tout fraîchement abattu.

- Poussez-vous Monsieur, je vous prie. Dit l'un des hommes en noir.

- Vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner.

- Monsieur Mycroft nous a demandé à ce qu'on élimine toutes les ombres, cela comprend aussi votre ancien ami.

Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui, il suivait les ordres de mon frère, et au vu de la position de mon frère sur l'état de John, il était inutile d'espérer qu'il donne des consignes allant dans ma direction. Il ne me restait donc plus qu'une solution : récupérer John par la force. Je murmurai à Leuca ce que je comptais faire, elle me fit un signe de tête, acceptant de me prêter sa force et la puissance m'envahit de nouveau.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra me passer sur le corps.

Les voilà désormais tremblants comme des feuilles devant moi, alors qu'ils étaient en supériorité numérique, les soldats de Mycroft à ma merci, je n'aurai jamais imaginé cela. La pression augmenta, le flot de magie s'échappa de moi comme un torrent, les hommes devant moi reculèrent apeurés. Et alors de ma voix la plus froide, je leur ordonnai de partir s'ils ne voulaient pas finir dans le même état qu'Elizabeth White, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt avoir entendu le nom de ma précédente victime, détalant comme des lapins.

* * *

><p>Le silence revint enfin dans ce couloir éclairé par la faible lumière des ampoules usées, je tombais au sol, les événements devenant de plus en plus dingues, mon esprit n'arrivait plus à suivre. Je restais quelques secondes assis au sol, le dos posé contre le mur gris, les genoux repliés sur mon torse, écoutant les murmures venant des différentes cellules, tandis que la magie s'exhalait. Je fermais les yeux, j'étais épuisé, et la journée n'en était qu'à son commencement.<p> 


End file.
